Mi destino es
by kira christopher
Summary: Kagome vuelve despues de tres años al Sengoku, feliz de reencontrarse con sus amigos, feliz de volver a ver al malhumorado hanyou... cumplira como sacerdotiza... pero ¿que es lo que el destino trazo para ella? Capitulo 18: Observar el pasar del tiempo
1. extrañarte

HOLIWIII A TODOS… he aquí el primer capitulo de mi fic post manga… ojala les guste ^^

Capitulo 1: extrañarte

No, esto no estaba pasando, no… no, tomó el borde del pozo devora huesos tan fuerte que sintió como las astillas se clavaban en sus manos, no era posible, Inuyasha se había ido, se había desvanecido en un segundo.

Inuyasha…- susurro- ¡Inuyasha!- grito hacia el fondo.

Kagome…- dijo souta-

La señora Higurashi les hizo una señal al abuelo y a su hijo para que se retiraran, kagome aun estaba shockeada y ella sabía que tenía que darle espacio para que la joven se desahogara.

Al sentir como cerraban la puerta de la bodega, al ver la oscuridad, al ver el interior del pozo, sintió un vacio tan enorme que sus piernas flaquearon y se desplomo aferrándose a la madera, había perdido al único hombre que había conquistado su corazon, sabía que este día llegaría pero nunca se imaginó que sería tan rápido, no sabía cómo reaccionar, este no era el final que había imaginado, pero todo fue efecto de su mente soñadora… aunque Inuyasha la amara, eran de distinto tiempo… estuvo toda la tarde mirando el interior vacio del pozo preguntándose si aquello había sido un sueño, si sus aventuras habían sucedido realmente, si Inuyasha realmente existía, si no se había caído buscando a buyo y había despertado en ese momento.

Entonces recordó la tibieza de sus labios, las ganas con que la aferró hacia su pecho en aquella oscuridad, como sintió que el traspasaba su alama con la mirada… eso no había sido una mentira.

Salio de la bodega sin saber cómo reaccionar, mirando el árbol sagrado, corrió hacia él rogando que hubiera una posibilidad de que Inuyasha la escuchara.

Inuyasha- tocando la corteza- Inuyasha me escuchas "por favor… aunque sea para despedirme, dejame escuchar una vez mas su voz"- desesperada miro hacia las ramas recordando la vez en que kikyo lo había apartado de su lado, pero nada.

Tambaleándose se dirigió a su habitación, miró por la ventana en la cual siempre wstaba el hanyou sentado esperándola, pero no había nadie, solo el viento nocturno que se colaba en su habitación.

Se miró en el espejo observó su estado y entonces comprendió que el fin había llegado que ya no había vuelta atrás Inuyasha no volvería, ella no volvería nunca más al Sengoku y con dolor admitió que su destino no era quedarse con el.

" no pude decirle que lo amaba… no pude decirle que quería estar con él, no pude… no pude"

- ¡ no pude!- Grito con todas sus fuerzas destruyendo lo que había en su escritorio, en un acto de rabía.

-¡por que! - lanzando la silla del escritorio contra la pared quedando en el suelo después de haberse descargado, se acostó en su cama dejando que las lagrimas fluyeran con desesperación, mordiendo la sabana para que su madre no escuchara los sollozos, el aroma de su amado hanyou nunca volvería, sus orbes doradas nunca más la mirarían, nunca mas lo escucharía quejarse…

Miró la habitación solitaria y silenciosa ¿ no había deseado su vida normal? Acaso ¿ no deseaba que Inuyasha no la molestara cuando estudiaba? Se odiaba por el hecho de solo pensarlo… ahora lo único que quería era escuchar sus "¡fhe!" y sus reclamos por ser tan inútil.

La señora higurashi estuvo a punto de entrar en la habitación pero lo mejor era dejarla sola, sintió la petición silenciosa de su hija en el corazón.

Se juntó con sus amigas como todos los sábados a recorrer las calles de la ciudad de Tokio para distraerse un poco, dos años sin su doble vida, dos años sin aventuras ni peligros, dos años sin sus amigos, ni su amado.

Ya no era la misma y ella lo sabía se había encerrado tanto en sus estudios que ahora era la mejor del instituto, siempre aparecía en el panel como la número uno, se encerraba toda la semana a estudiar para no pensar en el pasado, ni en la época feudal ni nada y cuando no estudiaba leía libros, libros que la llevaban a otro mundo, en donde los protagonistas casi siempre terminaban con un final feliz.

Kagome chan… vamos, vamos a probarnos esos vestidos- dijo con animo ayumi quien la guió a aquel escaparate.

Gracias a aquella muchacha quien sabía toda su historia podía al menos sobre llevar su vida ahora, ella solo la escuchó y no la trato de loca por ningún motivo, cuando les contó a sus amigas que jamás volvería a ver a Inuyasha, Eri y Yuka insistían en la idea de tratar con Houyo, Ayumi salía al rescate cambiando de tema, su amiga sabía aquel dolor que aun no cicatrizaba en su corazón.

Se probó un vestido celeste, le quedaba bien pero no lo llevaría por qué no tenia para quien usarlo, mas bien no tenía el animo para usarlo, era tan bonito que ella lo opacaría con la expresión de su rostro, enseguida salió de la tienda esperando a sus amigas, quería escapar de allí.

Al lado había una tienda de antigüedades, entró para curiosear, baúles, lámparas, cuadros, lápices, monedas y entonces algo le llamó la atención, era una pintura antigua , una especie de pergamino en aquel se presentaba una figura muy conocida para ella, tanto que la perturbó.

Señorita ¿ocurre algo? – la sorprendió el joven que atendía la tienda

no nada- transpirando frio- observando con detalle el pergamino

Es un pergamino muy hermoso no, usted es idéntica a aquella sacerdotisa- ella solo asintió y salió.

Sus amigas la esperaban.

Quiero ir a casa – dijo con lagrimas en los ojos-

Kagome…¿ que sucede?…- preguntó yuka, preocupada ya que desde que paso el susto del pozo kagome nunca había vuelto a ser la misma, pensaban que con la recuperación de su salud la muchacha sería la de antes, pero ahora era peor-

Quiero irme a casa, es solo que no me siento bien… - recordó aquel pergamino, era una sacerdotisa igual a kikyo y a su lado un hombre de cabellos azabaches con la misma túnica de rata de fuego a su lado, ambos mirando a el lago de una forma tranquila en mitad de la noche_- " a lo mejor Inuyasha encontró la felicidad en estos dos años… a lo mejor una sacerdotisa pudo apreciarlo como se merecía…"_- me duele la cabeza…

Chicas yo la acompañare…- dijo Ayumi- vamos kagome…

Se alejaron de ellas… dirigiéndose a un parque… sentándose a las orillas de una fuente.

-Ayumi, era tan igual a kikyo… era tan igual a Inuyasha… quizás el… no se que pensar… - tantas ideas se le venían a la cabeza- Yo jamás volveré a ver a Inuyasha eso lo tengo claro, pero… pero siento… albergo una esperanza de volverlo a ver, alguna vez.

Kagome chan… -se sentó junto a ella- no se que decirte, porque esas experiencias son increíbles… al principio dude mucho pero después de que me contaste, de que tu madre también me lo explicara…. Lo que quiero decir es que si esas experiencias son tan fantásticas para la gente normal a lo mejor puede haber un milagro-

Su amiga le trato de dar animos, pero había que aceptar la realidad, la perla de Shikon ya no existía.

No ayumi… ya no… lo que podía hacer ese milagro lo hice desaparecer yo… - miró su reflejo en el agua- y lo peor es que no paro de revivir mis experiencias. en sueños trato de olvidarme… trato de hacerlo… pero no puedo. Algunas veces despierto en la noche pensando que Inuyasha está a mi lado… que vela mi sueño como cuando tenía quince años - apretó sus puños- sueño que soy … que soy kikyo, sueño el dia en el que ella falleció.- miró la expresión de su cara… lo apagada y seria que estaba y ahora eran mas parecidas- sueño cuando se declararon… y hay veces en las que no puedo dormir pensando en ello- golpeando el agua.

Kagome yo pienso que te vendría bien un cambio de look- tomo la mano de su amiga.- se dice que si uno se corta el cabello, los problemas no se vuelven tan pesados.

Al llegar al instituto con su cabellos cortos se daban vuelta a mirarla, además se puso unos aros pequeñitos en ambas orejas, se sentía más liviana, ¡ayumi tenia razón! Aunque no podía olvidar como sus lagrimas calleron al ver su cabello en el suelo, eso era parte de olvidar, de dejar todo atrás , miraba su reflejo y se sentía una persona distinta era hora de hacer borrón y cuenta nueva.

Pero no pudo, nunca pudo, Inuyasha siempre estaba en sus pensamientos, incluso buscaba a reencarnaciones posibles, pero nunca lo encontró. Asi que se convirtió en un ratón de biblioteca, conservó a sus amigas de siempre, muchos chicos tuvieron el valor de declararse pero ella tenía su corazón entregado y como no, si se lo regaló a Inuyasha en aquel último beso, y nunca supo la respuesta, pero ella sintió como el la atrajo de una forma desesperada, mirándola con pasión, mirándola a ella, solo a ella, no a kikyo , ni a nadie mas a ella a kagome.

Así que todos en el instituto murmuraban o que se iba de novicia o quizás tenía otros intereses, por que los chicos mas populares se le declaraban y ella siempre respondía con una negativa, y nunca aunque tuviera que morir casta y pura nunca se entregaría a ningún hombre, había conocido el amor junto a Inuyasha, se había calado tanto en su ser que cualquier hombre para ella, nunca llegaría a ser un hombre, quizás un amigo, pero nunca un hombre.

Lo amaba, desde hace tres años que lo amaba y hoy en el día de su graduación no había recibido el botón de nadie… ni ella lo regaló,¿ como un botón podía significar el corazón?¿quien lo habría inventado?.

Habia obtenido una beca, una beca para irse al extranjero y eso es lo que haría se iria para poder olvidarse de todo, pero antes tenía que enfrentar el pozo… enfrentar el pasado, la razón por la cual estaba sufriendo desde hace tres años, el no poder saber como estaba, la incertidumbre de saber si lo aceptarían en la aldea, sabía que sango ni miroku ni kaede ni ninguno de sus amigos lo dejaría solo.

"_ahora me preparo a una vida sin ti"_- cerro sus ojos- "_una vida sin ti, Inuyasha… no la quiero… yo deseo… yo quiero estar contigo"_- sintió como el pozo se abría ante ella… como dejaba ver el cielo del Sengoku.

Kagome- su madre se situó a su lado… no sabía que decir… ¿estaría bien dejar a su familia?

Mamá yo… mamá- miró a su madre con los ojos llenos de lagrimas -

Su vida estaba recién hecha, había podido afirmarse un poco, estaba a punto de irse al extranjero a estudiar, pero ella no quería una vida sin Inuyasha.

Esta bien kagome- abrazó a su hija- los hijos deben partir… pero prométeme que seras muy feliz.

Ella le correspondió con un abrazo, tan pero tan lleno de sentimientos que ambas no pudieron reprimir los sollozos.

Alcanzó a despedirse rápidamente de su abuelo y de su hermano, que ya estaba hecho todo un jovencito.

Y se lanzó por el pozo… esperando ver a todos sus amigos y a Inuyasha. Al llegar y ver el cielo azul lloro de felicidad dando vueltas buscando la manera de subir… la agilidad para subir aquellas enredaderas no se había ido.

Penso con tristeza en su madre, en su abuelo y en Souta… pero de todas formas iba a ser lo mismo si ella se iba al extranjero… lagrimas calleron nuevamente,

" _ojala pueda encontrarte Inuyasha"_

Una mano quien se ofrecía a ayudarla… al tomarla, al sentir su calor sabía que su nueva vida comenzaba… era la mano de su querido Hanyou

**Continuará**

Se despide kira chan, ojala me dejen sus reviews para ver si les gusto o no.


	2. acompañarte

Capitulo 2: Acompañarte.

Corrió al pozo, con toda la velocidad que su condición de medio demonio podía darle, nunca había estado tan desesperado por llegar a un lugar como aquella vez, esta vez era distinto, era cierto que iba cada tres días a revisar si el pozo traía de vuelta a la muchacha… pero nada… la desilusión y la soledad lo embargaban siempre, cada tres días desde hace tres años.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando al llegar al pozo, el dulce aroma de la jovencita a quien el esperaba con tanto ahínco llego a su nariz. Temeroso se acercó al pozo, a lo mejor se estaba volviendo loco o quizás algún demonio le estaba haciendo una jugarreta… al ver la silueta de joven subiendo por el pozo, por aquellas enredaderas le dio al determinación para estirar su mano y ayudarla… tenía miedo… de que fuera algún espejismo… pero no era real.

Era ella… kagome… con toda su fuerza la sacó y se miraron largo rato, ella sonreía de forma nostálgica con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, se notaba cansada… su rostro estaba mas apagado…

Kagom…- trató de pronunciar su nombre pero la luz del dia mas el rostro de la bella joven lo dejó sin palabras, era de verdad…

Lo siento Inuyasha, ¿ te hice esperar demasiado?- una lagrima callo por su rostro….-

" ¿te hice esperar demasiado?"… como no tenia idea, cada día para el era mas doloroso, ver como todos iban cumpliendo sus sueños y él solo tenía la motivación de esperarla, el consuelo de que ella estaba a salvo en su época.

Tonta- la abrazó de forma posesiva y ella se relajo en sus brazos, y sonrió- que tanto estuviste haciendo- sintió como ella suspiraba y lo abrazaba aun mas, el se concentro en su aroma, en su calor… de verdad, de verdad kagome había vuelto. Quería decirle que la amaba…

_-kagome sama-_

_-kagome chan-_

_-kagome-_

Deshizo el abrazo para mirar a todos su amigos y correr hasta llegar a ellos...

Todos- sonrió, por fin estaba en casa, por fin sentía que este era su lugar- he vuelto- .

Anciana kaede-

La anciana se dio la vuelta sorprendida, dejo las hierbas medicinales a un lado y corrió a abrazarla, su aprendiz, la muchacha que hace mas de tres años había llegado sin siquiera saber donde estaba, la muchacha quien trajo la perla de Shikon de nuevo, la que a todos les enseño una lección importante, la que se fue sin siquiera decir adiós, ahora estaba frente a ella, la muchacha la estrechó fuertemente, la anciana correspondió su abrazo, pensó que se iría de este mundo sin ver de nuevo a la muchacha, pero el destino quizó otra cosa.

Kagome… ¿Cómo?- dijo la anciana atrapando la cara de la muchacha entre las manos-

No lo sé…- dijo la joven emocionada- pero estoy aquí… era lo que mas deseaba…

Vamos tomemos té… kagome que alegría- todos se sentaron alrededor de la hoguera como hace años.

Sus ojos dolían de tanto llorar… pero no era como en su época lloraba de felicidad, de alivio de saber que todos estaban bien, la anciana le acercó una taza de te y la actualizaron de todo lo que había ocurrido en esos últimos años, las gemelas graciosas se presentaron ante ellas, enseguida la abrazaron y comenzaron a jugar con su cabello.

Niñas no molesten a la tía- dijo sango-lo siento kagome.

Aaay que bien… extrañaba la serenidad de kagome, no como Inuyasha quien gritaba como niña cuando las pequeñas se acercaban.- se burlo shippou-

¡ que dijiste zorro!- agarrando al niño de la cola-

Ay mi colita…

quien es la niña ahora….- burlándose del zorro-

Hey no se peleen- miroku intervino…. Y recibio una mirada asesina del medio demonio.

Kagome rió de manera estridente hace años hubiera sentado a Inuyasha de inmediato, pero ahora estaba tan feliz que no diría la palabra, de pronto se encontró con los ojos dorados del hanyou y se sonrojó.

No te preocupes está bien… se parecen mucho a ti… pero la personalidad de miroku sama- sango se sonrojó- y el bebé ¿cuanto tiene?…

Tres meses- acercándoselo a la sacerdotisa- se llama… Riuji… y ellas son Miaka y Maaya.

Kagome ahora que has vuelto… ¿qué te parece si te quedas en mi casa y me ayudas como sacerdotisa?- dijo kaede sin rodeos.

Sí – contestó la muchacha enseguida emocionada, quería aprender el oficio de curar a las personas en aquella época- estoy emocionada…- y en ese momento se sintió como la muchacha de quince años… y lo seguía siendo ya no había motivos de tristeza, ahora viviría la vida que quería.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que había llegado y Kaede era estricta en cuanto al aprendizaje de la medicina herbal, estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas, las plantas eran maravillosas sanando gente, no se necesitaban tantos químicos… por eso la gente enfermaba tanto en su época, casi todo era artificial, en cambio aquí todo era puro y limpio.

Su época ¿ como estaría su familia? Hoy no podía dormir pensando en ellos, su madre le había dado la libertad para poder permanecer junto al hanyou… pero desde que había regresado no habían tenido contacto… ella estaba estudiando o ayudando a la anciana kaede, el salía a exterminar demonios con miroku y no regresaban hasta que anochecía, al final del día terminaba exhausta después de tanto estudiar por lo que dormía como un tronco, pero esa noche no pordía hacerlo.

Se levantó y salió de la cabaña sin hacer ruido, necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas.

¿ por que Inuyasha no se le acercaba? Quizás el no estaba preparado para que regresara.¿ El beso, habría sido por compromiso? Se estaba volviendo loca en pensar en aquellas cosas ¿ habría tomado la decisión correcta?... la duda la carcomía por dentro.

Llegó al árbol sagrado, no había tenido tiempo para ir a ese lugar, sin duda era su lugar favorito, después de todo aquí comenzó toda la historia.

"_aquí murió kikyo, aquí durmió Inuyasha, aquí lo desperté, aquí me di cuenta de mis sentimientos… gracias al Goshimboku… pude conocerlo"-_ acarició su corteza, concentrándose en el aroma de aquel árbol.- _"protege a mi familia… envíale mi mensajes… por favor"…_

Kagome…-

La llamó estaba pensativa desde que llegó, ¿se estaría arrepintiendo?...

Ella lo miró con miedo, se había sorprendido pues, el joven salió de repente y sin aviso.

¿estás bien?- se acercó a ella y ambos se sentaron.

Ella suspiró.

Si… es solo que no podía dormir…- mirando hacia las ramas del Goshimboku- y ¿qué tal tú? ¿No podías dormir?

El negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que estaba pensando en todos los acontecimientos resientes, desde que kagome llegó, no había podido hablar con ella y eso le estaba matando los nervios, ella parecía triste, quería decirle que no estaba sola… que el estaría con ella siempre… que… que quería… quería.

Que nostalgia- de pronto murmuró la sacerdotisa, el la miró extrañado. – es que jamás pensé que iba a regresar… me hubiera gustado estar en la boda de miroku, en el nacimiento de las gemelas…- Inuyasha sonrió-

La verdad es que todo lo que nombraste fue un chiste. Cuando nacieron las gemelas, miroku casi queda sin manos y sin oídos… los insultos de Sango fueron de lo mejor…- con aquella risa burlona que lo caracterizaba.

Lo miró reírse… eso la hizo sentir un escalofrío en la espalda, nunca lo había visto reírse de aquella manera, a lo mejor no se sentía solo…

Tu… es decir… como estuvo tu época… como está el enano…- refiriéndose a souta- tu madre y el anciano.

Entonces la cara de kagome se contrajo de nostalgia.

Todos estaban de maravilla, yo me gradué de la escuela el día en el que llegue… - sonrió- pude derrotar los exámenes- mostrándole su puño- Salí la mejor de mi clase- su expresión era triste.

¿ de veras?- entonces el era una gran molestia, kagome estaba mejor sin el.

¿Pero sabes?... "me sentí vacía sin ti"… no nada- se relajó y cerró los ojos, no quería decirle a inuyasha lo mal que estaba sin el… a lo mejor el se obligaría a estar con ella y eso si que no lo quería- y ¿tu? Que hiciste en estos tres años.-

El tiempo se detuvo para mi…- la expresión era tan triste, como cuando perdió a kikyo-

Estaba sorprendida, ¿qué quería decir?...

Estaban nuestros amigos, nunca me dejaron solo, pero cada uno continuó su vida, yo me quede estancado, mi vida no avanzaba… desde que el pozo se selló nada volvió a ser lo mismo al menos para mí…

La tristeza del hanyou fue percibida por la sacerdotisa, su corazón se llenó de congoja y sin saber porque se sentía culpable, ella tampoco quiso quedarse sola, pero había ocurrido y si que había sufrido.

Para mí fue lo mismo… - Inuyasha la miró- solo que mi vida avanzaba… muy rápido… yo… yo… - sintió que sus mejillas se humedecieron, ya no aguantaba mas tenía que decírselo, tenía que preguntarle que significó aquel beso entre los dos, tenia que decirle que lo amaba- yo me sentía vacía sin ti.- dijo casi en un susurro pero Inuyasha lo escucho muy claro.- yo no sabía nada de ti…

Kagome…- como siempre ella era la valiente… la que siempre dejaba sus sentimientos al descubierto,¿ por qué nunca podía decirle lo que sentía?, ¿ por que Kagome terminaba llorando?- tranquila… -

Se agachó enfrente de la muchacha… si lo tenía que decir se lo diría de esa forma mirándola directo a los ojos, no quería ver a Kagome llorando… no.

Nada fue volvió a ser lo mismo para mí porque… a diferencia que cuando mi madre falleció y quede solo… esta vez tenía amigos a mi lado… pero me faltaba lo más importante- y con toda la seguridad que pudo acumular - eras tú.- la abrazó tal como cuando le quito la perla Shikon y la soltó por el pozo.- tu me diste amigos kagome… sanaste mi corazón.

Inuyasha- se aferró a él- Inuyasha… yo- se apartó de el- yo

No la dejo terminar por que sin previo aviso, la beso, asi era el todas sus demostraciones de afecto eran una sorpresa. Se aferro a su cuello, el joven acarició sus labios de una forma tierna, casi inexperta.

Te amo… - la muchacha reunió el valor para decírselo.

El sonrió.

Como siempre… nunca puedo decirlo…- la beso de nuevo- hablar no es mi estilo…

Lo sé… - se acurrucó en su pecho-

Uuuy ese Inuyasha que era lo que quería, desde hace días que andaba enigmático, la citó al árbol sagrado y ya llevaba casi toda la tarde esperándolo… en fin se sentó en las raíces del gran árbol para esperarlo una vez más.

Comparado con los tres años… esto no es nada- sonrió. – creo que agregaré un Usuwari a nuestra charla… hace años que no lo uso…- rio de forma malévola-

Desde que le había dicho a Inuyasha lo que sentía, todo era como antes, no se habían vuelto a besar, por que siempre los interrumpían. Los arbustos se movieron, tomo su arco… tensándose, luego el movimiento desapareció… debió haber sido una ardilla o algo así, Se paró para estirar las piernas.

Buh- un susurro en su oído-

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas al sentir como unos brazos la aprisionaban. Una risa burlona conocida para ella resonó.

Inuyasha- lo miro enfadada… era el momento preciso para decir la palabrita- Inuyasha…- el la miró llena de miedo.

Espera… kagome…- sus instintos le decía que corriera antes de escuchar la palabra…

U… su…

Kagome al menos escúchame…-

Está bien…- pero cuando le terminara de decir todo se lo gritaría tan fuerte que en la aldea le escucharían-

Bien solo que… no soy bueno con las palabras ya sabes…- estaba sumamente nervioso… ojala hubiera traído a myoga con él, pero lo dejo aplastado en alguna parte del camino- bueno yo… yo – trago, luego respiro profundamente – " vamos Inuyasha esto no es tan difícil… " kagome yo quiero que tu…

¿Me hagas ramen?- hablo molesta… hace dos días había pasado lo mismo… Inuyasha la citó aquí y tartamudeo y le pidió que le hiciera ramen.- ok vamos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la aldea, el la estrecho nuevamente en sus brazos.

-hey… que ocurre- pregunto asustada.

Entonces el le susurro en el oído…

Yo quiero que permanezcas a mi lado siempre…- la estrechó mas aun-

Siempre lo hare Inuyasha " volví para estar contigo"- entonces le dio unos golpes en la espalda.-

No, tu no entiendes… - entonces se apartó, y buscó entre sus ropas y lo encontró, había ido hasta donde Totosai para pedirle que le forjara uno, pero el le entrego uno.- esto debió haber sido de mi madre… pero mi padre no se lo alcanzó a entregar… - mostrándoselo.

Un anillo…- entonces kagome sintió a sus compañeras, las lagrimas- pero Inuyasha esto debería quedarse contigo.

No,kagome yo quiero que te quedes conmigo, que seas mi compañera… - respiro y lo dijo casi en un murmullo- mi esposa.

A la sacerdotisa se le fue la respiración… que que¿ como dijo que dijo? ¿Su esposa?...

Em kagome ¿no quieres?... kagome – agito la mano frente a la mirada perdida de la chica.

Usuwari…- murmuro… entonces al sentir que el muchacho calló con toda la fuerza, supo que era real…

Hey- se sentó sosteniéndose la cabeza- si no querías no tenias por que mandarme al sue…- la muchacha se tiro a sus brazos- lo.

Tonto, claro que quiero… si...- le dijo llorando de felicidad- si quiero ser tu esposa. – sonriéndole ansiosa.

Entonces… señorita esto es tuyo…- tomo la delicada mano de kagome entre las suyas… poniéndole el anillo…- Totosai dijo que forjaría unos iguales para nosotros, me dijo que eso eran costumbres humanas… y me lo entregaría el dia de la boda.

Te amo… Inuyasha- lo abrazó- gracias gracias.

No, tu gracias por volver…- devolviéndole el abrazo.- y **acompañarme**

Habían muchas cosas que hacer ese dia… pero se dieron el tiempo para pasarlo juntos, ya que a partir de ahora asi era como lo harian.

Continuara….

Hola a todos… muchas gracias por sus reviews T-T por entender lo que escribo ^^ ojala puedan dejar su opinión gracias…

Kira chan


	3. Confiar en mi

**Cap 3 : Confiar en Mi**

Miraba a la luz el anillo que le había dado Inuyasha, era entero de acero, pero tenía unos dibujos tan difíciles de hacer, que solo un hábil herrero podría hacerlo y unas cuantas joyas diminutas incrustadas en él, aun no lo creía… a lo mejor se había golpeado la cabeza y esto no era real, quizás despertaría en la enfermería de su escuela. Entonces desvió la mirada a su lado y allí estaba el Hanyou a su lado e iban de la mano… esto no podía ser real.

Inuyasha- llamando la atención del chico- pellízcame. – le pidió-

Eh?- la miró como estuviera loca- no, no voy a hacerlo de nuevo- para que quería la muchacha que él la pellizcara… quizás el anillo estaba poseído y estaba loca.

Vamos, pellízcame- le pidió con ojos suplicantes.

Fhe!- sacudió su cabeza en un no-

U..su..- amenazó la muchacha-

Enseguida el muchacho pellizco su mano y le dolió… mucho, tanto que le salió una lágrima pero de esa forma comprobó que esto no era un sueño, estaba comprometida con Inuyasha…_e iban de la mano… _

Que tanto piensas- pregunto el muchacho al ver la cara de ensoñación de kagome, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, sus ojos brillantes mirando hacia el cielo notando como ella le apretaba la mano-

"_vamos de la mano"- _

Hey – notando como no le prestaba ni la mínima atención- Kagome…

"_vamos de la mano"-_ entonces escuchó su voz- eh?...

¿en qué tanto piensas?- le pregunto con una risa burlona, vio como se sonrojaba, se acercaba a él y paraba de caminar.

El atardecer comenzó a presentarse, haciendo correr una brisa algo helada, al parecer el otoño se acercaba, aquello caló los huesos de Kagome, provocando que tiritara, su ahora prometido la acercó hasta su pecho tratando de darle calor, esto la sorprendió. Entonces lo miró fijamente sus orbes doradas la observaban fijamente, como memorizando su rostro.

-nada es solo que… – volvió a tiritar- ¿estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro que quieres casarte conmigo?

Siempre había sentido aquella inseguridad de sí misma, de las situaciones que se le presentaban, siempre se consideraba inferior, ahora Inuyasha quería unir su vida junto a ella, o es que estaba tan feliz que aun no se lo creía o quizás aun había algo presente… no quería sacarlo a flote no, no lo haría. La mirada de él la embargó.

Perdón pregunté una idiotez- agachó la mirada y el la sostuvo por el mentón, Inuyasha no hacía esas cosas… o quizás no lo sabía, pero se arrepintió enseguida de haber puedo en duda sus intenciones cuando el muchacha hizo aquel gesto.

Je Tonta… claro que quiero casarme contigo, no sabes cuánto te estuve esperando… - se acerco a sus labios y susurró contra estos- cada tres días iba al pozo, para ver si regresabas- y sin besarlos se apartó de ellos, tomando su postura de brazos cruzados con actitud molesta- ahora me puedes devolver el anillo si quieres- caminando… lo había dicho de broma.

El acababa de confesar aquello, aquello que los demás le dijeron pero el nunca le comentó por razones obvias.

Claro que no, esta demasiado bonito como para hacerlo- era simple… no como el que soñaban sus amigas… pero eso lo hacía aun más hermoso. Corrió hasta el y le tomo la mano obligándolo a correr hasta la aldea junto con ella.-

Antes de entrar a la cabaña se dieron cuenta de que todos estaban allí la familia de Miroku y Sango, la anciana Kaede y Shippou, este último debió haberse ido a su viaje de entrenamiento, pero así era todas las noches desde que la jovencita del futuro había llegado, todos se reunian a comer como una gran familia, por eso Inuyasha ya no estaba solo, ahora se emocionaba por aquellas reuniones. Se soltaron de las manos antes de entrar, aquella reacción fue de ambos.

Bien- miró a Inuyasha

Sabrian que los molestarían.

No le diremos nada por ahora- dijo Inuyasha –

Ambos asintieron, como sellando un pacto.

Ya llegamos- avisó Kagome-

O ya era hora- Kaede comenzó a servir estofado a todos, no preguntaría en donde estaban, pues sabía que esos dos necesitaban tiempo a solas-

¿A dónde estaban?- el monje se aproximó a Inuyasha con cara de pícaro- a ya se, a ponerse al día.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Papi, que es ponerse al dia- con cara de picaras preguntaron las gemelas-

Pues verán niñas… Tio Inuyasha y Tia Kagome, no se ven hace mucho entonces… ellos fueron a lo oscurito…

Kagome se cubrió el rostro con las manos e Inuyasha alzó el puño, antes de que alcanzara su objetivo Sango ya le había pegado un cachetazo a su marido, el bebé estalló en carcajadas y las niñas también.

No seas imprudente- notablemente enojada.

Le enseñas violencia intrafamiliar a nuestros pequeños- mordiéndose una parte de la tela de su vestimenta.- eres una mujer muy cruel

Y tu tus perversiones…- ignorándolo.- eso es peor

Pero sango no lo llamaste perversiones cuando concebimos a…

¿Quieres otro?- Sango le mostró su mano-

Kagome estalló en risas, hace tiempo que no veía este tipo de escenas, pensó que ambos se habían vuelto un matrimonio maduro y serio, pero todo seguía igual y eso le alegraba bastante, era como si no se hubiera perdido de nada.

Toma Kagome- la anciana le entregó un pocillo lleno de humeante estofado – oh, pero y ¿ese anillo?- tomando su mano pensando en algún ítem maligno- ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

Inuyasha notó la cara de pánico de la joven muchacha, abrió los ojos para que mintiera.

Em- pensándolo bien- mmm me lo encontré cerca del rio si- riendo nerviosamente.

"buena escusa"… entonces deja analizarlo- tratando de quitárselo pero la joven no quería.- que pasa Kagome.

A lo mejor esta poseída – dijo Miroku acercándose a Kagome….- fuerzas malignas están presentes en Kagome- asustado, siguiéndole el juego a la anciana.-

La anciana y el monje se abalanzaron hacía la muchacha con intenciones de quitarle el anillo "maldito".

¡NO! – gritaron la sacerdotisa y el Hanyou- esperen- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Kagome huyó de la anciana y se sentó al lado de Inuyasha, ambos se miraron y asintieron, todos los miraron expectantes.

Pues- el joven tragó – eh… eh…

Nosotros- continuó la sacerdotisa- mm eeh

No esta vez Kagome no iba a ganarle, le tomo una mano, la que tenía el anillo de acero.

Vamos a casarnos- el Hanyou lo dijo todo, sin dudas sin titubeos, miró a la sacerdotisa y noto que estaba sonrojada y asentía.

Pensando que quizás los molestarían o se pondrían llenos de alegría, el semblante de todos oscureció.

Pues eso no se puede…- dijo la anciana.

Eso está prohibido – hablo el monje en un tono muy serio, un tono que no era de él-

¿Qué?- preguntó asustada Kagome- ¿Cómo?

Kagome tu eres una sacerdotisa, una mujer pura e Inuyasha es un hanyou, su mitad demoniaca es peligrosa, eso significaría que perderías toda tu pureza y dejarías de ser una sacerdotisa, y eso no está bien visto.

Serías un hereje- dijo Miroku.- nosotros no te juzgaríamos pero…

Sango los miraba con tristeza, hasta Shippou parecía estar a punto de llorar, esto no era una broma.

Pues entonces…- Inuyasha soltó la mano de la joven- Kagome no puedo…- era egoísta, condenarla a lo que pasó su madre, lo sabía y sus ilusiones estaban rotas… estúpido el era un semi demonio fuerte…-

La joven se paró.

No me importa.- habló enojada- no me importa ser una mujer común…- miró a Kaede- no me importa ser un hereje- miró a Miroku…- no me importa cambiar estas ropas- señalando las de sacerdotisa que traía puestas- por las de una aldeana común…

Pero…- Inuyasha la quiso interrumpir.- Kagome ellos tienen razón

No me interrumpas jovencito…- respiro y entonces hablo fuerte- amo a este hombre, hanyou, bestia como sea su forma y si la gente no lo entiende me vale madres, me voy a casar con él, aunque tenga que irme al fin del mundo para poder hacerlo… o incluso si yo me tengo que transformar en un monstruo.

Mierda, Kagome ganó de nuevo.

Así es… - también se paró- aunque tenga que llevármela lejos, para que no le hagan daño, me quedaré con ella.

Todos cerraron los ojos suspirando, los niños los miraban, se intercambiaron una mirada temerosa, esperando a que los juzgaran se tomaron de las manos, Miroku se acercó a ellos…

-uuuy si que les dio fuerte el amor- abrazó a Inuyasha- bienvenido al club. Primor -

¡ felicidades!- los gritos se escucharon en la cabaña.

¿Que? – se preguntó Kagome mientras Sango se acercaba a abrazarla, estaba atónita

Felicidades- La joven madre la estrechó fuertemente- sabía que ustedes estarían juntos. Era una bromita

Gracias- suspiró la sacerdotisa, sentía que las lagrimas iban a salir… realmente esto era real.- me asustaron

Kagome- la anciana se acercó- nunca perderás tu pureza, siempre y cuando seas la misma persona, felicidades- se abrazaron- seguirás siendo mi ayudante.- la muchacha asintió

Uuuy Kagome no se como vas a aguantar a esta bestia, pero felicidades – Shippou saltó a sus brazos- ya sabes… cualquier maña… un usuwari.

Te invitare a verlo.- sonriéndole al pequeño entre sus brazos

Muy bien perrucho tienes que cuidar a Kagome me oíste- sacándole la lengua-

No lo dudes- acercándola a su lado, posesivamente- siempre la protegeré…- acordándose de la primera pelea con seshomaru quien diría que se iba a convertir en realidad.

Esa noche, todos comieron como lo hacían antes, pero esta vez los comentarios no eran de cómo derrotar a Naraku ni como averiguar su escondite, si no los preparativos de boda, la boda mas especial celebrada en aquella aldea

Se levantó temprano, la anciana Kaede le pidió si podía ir a la pagoda donde se custodiaba antes la perla de Shikon allí habían unas medicinas que le serían de ayuda para aquel parto tan problemático que se acercaba.

Hierbas prensadas…- buscando entre los estantes, llenos de polvo- achu!... aquí están- sonriendo por haberlas encontrado rápido se dispuso a bajar todas esas escaleras, pero antes observó bien un lugar… - esta es… la tumba de Kikyo… - se inclinó para hacer una pequeña oración y notó las flores de campanilla que comenzaban a crecer, junto a otras flores del mismo tipo… aquellas que solo florecían con la luz de luna que alguien habría depositado.- oh dios el parto, perdón Kikyo en otro momento vendré.

Al llegar a la cabaña, todo era un caos, hasta Sango había venido para ayudar, el bebé ya había nacido pero la madre tenía mucha fiebre, y el abuelo de la familia se había caído por estar cuidando a los demás pequeños, Kagome lo curaba en otra cabaña.

Hola- saludo Inuyasha entrando en ella- que pasó el ataque de un monstruo- viendo como su novia curaba al anciano-

No- sonrió- el ataque de la maternidad… esto le va a arder señor masato pero trate de aguantar.- la muchacha termino de vendar la herida- muy bien no tiene que hacer esfuerzos con esta pierna, pasado mañana vendré a cambiarle el vendaje.

Gracias señorita Kikyo..

Inuyasha dio un respingo, iba a corregir al anciano, pero más le preocupó la muchacha.

Kagome…- le pego en la punta de la nariz en un gesto cariñoso- Kagome…

Ah, lo siento… perdone a este viejo- es verdad pero la muchacha era tan igual a la sacerdotisa que hace cincuenta y tres años cuidaba la aldea, por la que muchos hombres perdían el sueño, y la que el Hanyou Inuyasha les había quitado- que ya casi no ve.

No se preocupe- le sonrió divertida- vendré pasado mañana.

Salió de la cabaña, agotada se sacó una pañoleta que acostumbraba a usar en curaciones y varios niños la rodearon. Inuyasha se acercó, para preguntarle por aquel episodio

Es verdad les prometí que iríamos a buscar hierbas- miró a su novio- ¿nos acompañas?

Fhe!

Era la misma imagen de hace cincuenta y tres años, Kagome jugando con los niños, el subido a un árbol cuidándola, era como ver a Kikyo, sacudió la cabeza, aun ¿tenía recuerdos de aquella sacerdotisa?

-señorita Kikyo…- escuchó a los niños que llamaban a Kagome de aquella forma, estuvo a punto de bajar de aquel árbol para darle unas nalgadas, pero la muchacha les sonreía, sin regañarlos-

Niños, me llamo Kagome… acaso ¿ mi nombre no les gusta?- se sentó en la hierba y los niños la rodearon sentándose-

A mí si… es como ese juego… aunque es cruel…- dijo una pequeña.- tiró de la manga de la sacerdotisa- no sabíamos que se llamaba Kagome.

Sí… los mayores siempre la llaman Kikyo.- dijo confundido otro pequeño- los ancianos, incluso nuestros padres.

Dicen que usted volvió de la muerte para cuidar la aldea y vivir junto al hombre que ama…

Sintió un vacio en el estomago, la verdad es que básicamente, era aquello… pero ella era una persona distinta… la esencia era casi la misma, la apariencia era casi la misma, pero ella era Kagome.

Ah puede ser por el parecido, pues, yo soy la reencarnación de la señorita kikyo- sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de los pequeños-

¿ y qué se siente ser una reencarnación?- pregunto otro niño-

Pues, nada… aunque algunas veces puedes tener sueños de tu vida pasada…-

Genial- exclamaron los demás pequeños, mirándose entre ellos con asombro-

¿ sus poderes son de la sacerdotisa Kikyo?- pregunto una niña-

No lo se… la verdad es que pensé que si pero hace tres años cuando peleaba por la perla…

Usted ¿ fue la sacerdotisa que destruyó la perla?- pregunto uno timido, como si su emoción no entrara en su pecho?-

Si pero lo hice junto a mis amigos. La verdad es que no se muy bien que se siente ser una sacerdotisa hay veces en las que se viven momentos de tu vida pasada, pero tu eres una persona distintas… a veces es triste que digan que eres una persona y tu sabes que eres distinta… pero en fin… que tal ¿si jugamos a algo?.

Inuyasha escuchó todo, sabía que los de la aldea la miraban como si fuera Kikyo, pero ella era distinta él lo sabía, pero es que ella creció y su expresión más madura la hacía parecerse un poco… a ella, pero eso era todo… ¡diablos!.

Muy bien el último… ya estás en casa Ryuichi… - dejo al pequeño junto a su madre…Inuyasha los acompañaba por que ya era de noche- nos vemos…-

Gracias señorita kikyo…- la joven madre la llamó de esa manera…

Mamá… ella no se llama kikyo se llama Kagome…- regañando a su madre- Adios Kagome…

Ella se despidió con una sonrisa.

Maldita noche… no podía dormir… bueno faltaban tres días para su boda asi que… aaa después de tres noche no dormiría sola otra vez… que vergüenza. Mejor saldría a caminar…

La noche estaba estrellada y muy brillante… luna llena, miraba su anillo este gracias a las joyas emitía unos destellos hermosos a la luz de la luna, se casaría con su amado Inuyasha, esto había sido de su madre… alguna vez ¿ el habrá planeado darle este anillo a kikyo? Basta, quería dejar pensamientos de lado… ahora estaba feliz… no la verdad es que a cada momento su mente era confusión… se sentó bajo un árbol para reflexionar… la verdad es que quería llorar.

Cuál es mi identidad- susurró- ¿ donde estas Inuyasha?

El joven dormía junto a la anciana Kaede y a ella para cuidarlas… pero aquella noche no había llegado. A su lado las raíces habían acumulado agua formando un charco, se miró en el.

No puede ser…- su imagen era la de Kikyo- yo no soy ella… YO NO SOY KIKYO.- golpeando el agua- todo está en mi mente… quizás la situación en la aldea me ha confundido.

Algo pasó junto a ella.

Shimidamashu- corrió detrás de aquel ser… no podía ser ella misma había visto como el alma de Kikyo subía para descansar en los cielos.

Al llegar sintió como si el fuego del infierno la quemara dándole un gran dolor… Inuyasha estaba besando la figura de Kikyo… el viento soplo anunciando la lluvia y la cinta con la cual sujetaba su cabello se fue con él, acalló el sollozo para que no la escucharan, lo sabía Inuyasha aun guardaba sentimientos por ella, eran muy fuertes… por que era él quien iba a buscar las flores de campanilla que se abrían con la luz de la luna y se las llevaba a Kikyo.

"_tranquila… no juzgues tan rápido… no cometas mi error"_

Se sereno aguantando las lagrimas… y lo vio claramente… era un demonio, mierda no tenía ni su arco ni su cajarc con flechas. Pero quería hacer pagar a ese demonio por hacer una ilusión tan cruel, quería matarlo.

Suéltalo- dijo con furia…

Entonces el demonio mostró su forma… realmente era una figura femenina, Inuyasha aun estaba en shock.

Aaa pero si eres la novia…- dijo aquella demonio de forma burlesca- en mi opinión la antigua sacerdotisa era mucho más hermosa… tu solo eres la copia barata…

Cállate… - materializó en sus manos un arco y una flecha, hechos con energía espiritual.- vete antes de que te mate…

Que harás copia de Kikyo… - dándose la vuelta- tu poder no alcanza para purificarme…

Entonces el aire de llenó de sangre.

Deja de molestarla…- el Hanyou estaba débil , al parecer le había consumido parte de su energía vital-

Oh pero si ¿no te acuerdas de mí? … cuando acompañabas a Kikyo… me mataron… pero reviví gracias al poder de un demonio que tenía el poder de una joya… querido Kikyo era mucho mejor.

Kagome lanzo la flecha y la demonio fue desintegrada sin piedad, ya no aguantaba la situación…

Inuyasha…- el joven estaba debilitado…- tranquilo tu energía volverá…- dijo llena de lagrimas.

En efecto la energía de Inuyasha regresó en instantes mientras Kagome lo miraba atónita… tenía cosas que preguntarle, pero no se atrevía… siempre era lo mismo… siempre, se sentía como hace tres años cuando descubría a Inuyasha y a Kikyo, mientras ella estaba detrás de los arbustos, consumiéndose de dolor.

Tu no la has olvidado del todo…- con voz quebrada la joven se acercó.- necesitas pensar…- entregándole el anillo.

Era un imbécil como había caído… en ese juego estúpido… como no se dio cuenta de que era un demonio… pues se acercaba la luna nueva y esa era su explicación.

Kagome tu no entiendes… yo…- que le iba a decir… nada, que había visto al "alma" de Kikyo que venía a despedirse… que estúpida situación debió haberlo descubierto hace tiempo… y por su culpa Kagome estaba herida

La viste con la forma de Kikyo… besaste a la figura de Kikyo… no importa si era un alma, un demonio… o una fantasía, sigues queriendo a Kikyo, tu le llevas esas flores lo se…- no le gustaba llorar frente a el- te lo digo yo no soy Kikyo…- tratando de calmarse- no quiero que te cases conmigo por una ilusión…

Corrió con todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron… la lluvia la mojo sin compasión y no quería ver a nadie… ¿a quién podía acudir? Sango estaba dormida, no quería molestar a Kaede… así que decidió dormir y llorar en una de las bodegas para que nadie la molestara… tenía que desahogarse…

Entonces era por eso- sollozó – a la única que ama es a Kikyo… todavía lo hace… ni siquiera puedo **confiar en mi misma**

"No te precipites Kagome… tu eres la única que puede hacerlo feliz"

¿Kikyo?

**Continuara.**

la verdad es que me dolio tanto escribir la ultima parte …. Tanto que derrame una lagrima… estaba escuchando haru haru de big bang… y salió este capitulo… soy malvada lo se. Pero créanme en el próximo será mas emocionante

gracias por los reviews ^^gracias por apoyarme… ojala me escriban lo que sienten con los capítulos que les pareció alguna critica todo es bienvenido ^ ^

Kira chan


	4. Ser tu esposa

Lalalala estoy muy feliz… fui a trabajar con mi mama al hospital conociendo muchas realidades aa ya quiero ir a practica… en el descanso pensé este capitulo.

Capitulo 4: Ser tu esposa

-¿Kikyo?-

¿Era posible? ¿Sería real?... pero Kikyo estaba descansando en paz, ella misma la había visto cuando ascendió a los cielos para nunca más volver a sufrir.

Kikyo… ¿cómo?- preguntó asustada- ¿Por qué estás aquí?...

Kagome… siempre tan insegura de ti misma… - se arrodilló frente a su vida futura- ¿acaso no lo vez?

¿ qué cosa?- abrazándose a sí misma, muerta de frio por la lluvia-

Kagome… tienes todo lo que yo quise alguna vez…- entonces la muchacha sollozó. Estaba dolida, veía como la jovencita trataba de aguantar el llanto.

Que ironía…- apartándose unas cuantas lágrimas- tú también tienes lo que yo quiero…

Y en un acto maternal Kikyo acarició el cabello de la joven, la tristeza de la muchacha era muy fuerte, tanto que podía sentirlo, ella tenía que hacerle ver la realidad, ese sería su regalo de bodas… estaba cooperando con el matrimonio de su rival y su amado, pero ella ya no era de este mundo, ella ya estaba descansando en paz, este sería la muestra de gratitud hacía la joven por haber salvado su alma.

Inuyasha te ama… -acariciando la cabeza de la muchacha, como si fuera su hermana pequeña, sabía muy bien que la joven sacerdotisa no sentiría aquella caricia, pero al menos quería demostrarle su apoyo- no debes juzgarlo tan rápidamente, si no mira como termine yo… si hubiera escuchado…

Kagome podía sentirlo… podía sentir el calor que Kikyo emanaba cuando le acariciaba la cabeza, no quería levantar la mirada… se sentía como una chiquilla malcriada, pero el dolor en el pecho era más fuerte, no quería que Inuyasha se casara con ella por lucir como Kikyo, no quería ser la reemplazante de Kikyo en la aldea, quería ser Kagome… solo Kagome.

Sí, pero solo porque te ve a ti en mi…- aun no quiso levantar la mirada- todos lo hacen… todos me dicen Kikyo, no me importaba, créeme que no, pero no quiero que Inuyasha se amarre a mí de por vida… porque yo luzco como tú.

El espíritu sonrió.

Te diré una confesión, este será mi regalo de bodas… asi te pagare por haber salvado mi alma…- la muchacha la miró, era verdad, por primera vez se dio cuenta de la mirada de la joven, lo que le transmitía era frescura, paz, calidez. Kagome era como la luz, aunque estuviera triste igual ese resplandor estaba allí… oculto, pero allí al fin y al cabo.

No hace falta Kikyo… yo quería salvarte de verdad- recordó aquel momento cuando fue débil, cuando llegó muy tarde para poder salvarla, lo débil que se sintió- lo siento.

Tranquila, solo pido que me escuches- entonces le sonrió con cariño- Cuando Inuyasha venía a verme- el semblante de Kagome se entristeció.- En su mirada, había un brillo especial… pero al estar conmigo eso… se transformaba en angustia y nostalgia, al principio me pareció normal porque él se sentía culpable, pero luego comprendí que ese brillo se lo dabas tu… gracias a ti el pudo liberarse y mostrarse tal como era… yo solo era el factor que ensombrecía su alma.

Yo lamento haber sido el factor por el cual ustedes no tuvieran sus momentos- bajó la mirada y trato de tomar una de las manos de Kikyo, entonces la traspaso y sintió mas tristeza aun- en estos tres años… pude sentir tu dolor, soñé muchas veces fragmentos de tu vida y Kikyo…- sollozó- lo siento.

Kikyo había comprendido, en los últimos instantes de su vida, lamentó haber tratado de matarla, pero fue muy tarde, Kagome no tenía la culpa de nada, pero estaba viviendo sentimientos de mujer cuando tenía aquel cuerpo de barro y huesos, fue una tonta.

Yo fui una tonta también, trate de matarte y tu solo querías ayudarme- carcajeo- Kagome, quiero hacerte ver que sin ti Inuyasha no sería como es ahora, lleno de amigos, sonriente… orgulloso de lo que es… un Hanyou, algo de lo que yo nunca fui capaz, yo solo quise cambiarlo, ese fue mi error, nunca pude aceptarlo como un Hanyou, hasta el momento en el cual lloro por mí, tu lo aceptaste del principio.

Yo fui criada de distinta forma…

Como sea, el amor… puede superar cualquier barrera… el y tu superaron la barrera del tiempo, la de las razas, el corazón de Inuyasha no era algo fácil de conocer, y tu pudiste hacerlo… tú te quedaste a su lado.-

Kagome no pudo responder… no sabía que decir.

Tú tienes que tomar la decisión, pero este será mi regalo y nunca más volveré…- Kagome levanto la mirada… e hizo el gesto de abrazarla… ella también lo intento-

Lo lamento… fui una tonta… Kikyo… júrame que estas tranquila…- la mujer asintió.- gracias

Yo descansare en paz por la eternidad, al saber que Inuyasha y tu son felices… esta charla es todo lo que te puedo regalar. Hazlo feliz…

Entonces desapareció, la culpabilidad la llenó por completo… Kikyo tenía razón. Abrió los ojos… entonces ¿todo fue un sueño?... miró la bodega polvorienta, el frio de la madrugada se colaba por las rendijas, el olor a antiguo mezclado con hierbas secándose llenaba sus pulmones y el anillo no estaba en su mano, aquello no había sido un sueño. Kikyo ahora extrañaba su presencia, una sonrisa melancólica cruzó su rostro.

Ahora, ¿ cómo enfrentaría a Inuyasha? Ni siquiera le había dejado explicarle.

Baka- estaba muerta de frio y no se atrevía a salir de la bodega.- creo que… Inuyasha debe estar enojado conmigo… Kikyo ojala tengas razón… pero el nunca me ha dicho te amo, como a ti.- trató de dormir un poco, quizás más repuesta podría ver a Inuyasha, pero se le haría difícil con las ropas mojadas.

****

Era un estúpido, un idiota… como no se le ocurrió que había sido un demonio, no pudo correr detrás de ella porque realmente era la figura de Kikyo, Kagome tenía razón había besado a la figura de su ex amor, pero eso no quería decir que la amara, no, solo que el alma le pedía un último beso, nada más, ¡ mas idiota aun! Porque el ya se lo había dado… argh ¿ahora qué haría? primero tenía que ubicarla y hablar con ella, le suplicaría… algo que jamás haría por nadie más.

Maldición la lluvia no le permitía identificar el olor de Kagome, además se acercaba la luna nueva y sus poderes se estaban aminorando, así que fue directamente donde la anciana Kaede, la muchacha de seguro estaría allí… pero su sorpresa fue que no se encontraba en aquel lugar… ¡Sango y Miroku! Al llegar todos dormían en familia plácidamente, pero Kagome… no.

Buscó en todas partes conocidas por el, en el Goshimboku… Kami estaba en plena madrugada y ninguna señal de la joven, además la lluvia complicaba aun más las cosas… ah era un… ya no podía pensar en nada mas… en ningún calificativo para él, ojala viniera Kouga y le diera un paliza por estúpido.

A lo mejor la muchacha necesitaba estar sola, no la presionaría… después de todo el siempre la alejaba cuando ella quería ayudarlo y el solo le respondía con sus malos modos y la trataba mal… pero la joven se quedaba a su lado SIEMPRE.

Llego a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede… y miró las largas escaleras que estaban a un costado de esta… ¿cómo no se le ocurrió? Subió las escaleras, a un costado vio la tumba de Kikyo… con las flores que el mismo depositaba para ella… necesitaba hacerlo después de todo… la mujer fue una persona muy importante para él.

Las bodegas- avanzó y abrió cada una buscando a la muchacha llamándola por su nombre… todas estaban llenas de hierbas… objetos sagrados, pergaminos y brebajes.

Hasta que abrió la ultima… a la cual entró, allí preparaban medicamentos, los hervían, los guardaban en tinajas, entró y la madera de la bodega crujió, entonces en un rincón, acurrucada estaba Kagome.

Tonta- susurró, estaba abrazando sus piernas con la cabeza oculta en sus rodillas, se agachó para quedar a su altura, el no era bueno con las palabras… - Kagome…

La zarandeó un poco entonces se dio cuenta de que sus ropas estaban mojadas, al igual que las de él.

Inuyasha- le llamó, entonces vio como se despertaba, sus ojos estaban hinchados por tanto llorar, sus labios tiritaban seguramente por el frio, se restregó sus ojos mirándolo luego.

¡ tonta!- le grito- no sabes lo preocupado que me tenías.- tomándola por los hombros- ¿qué quieres?¿ pescar un resfriado?- le dijo enojado, la verdad estaba preocupado- vámonos… - esperando que la muchacha lo siguiera… pero ella no se movió del lugar- ¿entendiste lo que te dije o no?- pero ella miraba hacia un punto fijo.

Ahora le gritaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, era una tonta, lo sabía, quizás Kikyo tenía razón e Inuyasha si se preocupaba por ella, hasta vino a buscarla… estaba empapado, seguramente muy enojado con ella.

la lluvia ha empeorado- estaba comenzando a enojarse- Kagome dije que te levantaras…- no pudo evitar gritarle… es que ¿ no entendía que podía enfermarse?- Kagome…- esta vez pronuncio su nombre con ternura.-

Qué te pasa…- se levantó y sintió un pequeño mareo- u…su…- no pudo pronunciar palabra por que se desmayo.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

El dolor de cabeza no le permitía abrir bien los ojos.

Me parece muy irresponsable de su parte… haberse mojado de aquella manera- reprochó Kaede- mira la pobre tiene mucha fiebre… intentare bajársela para que mañana ya este mejor…

Para de cacarear Kaede- dijo Inuyasha evidentemente molesto.- por último se corre la fecha y ya está.

No se puede- habló la voz de Miroku- el sacerdote viene de otra aldea… con Sango estuvimos esperando mucho.

Es verdad- Kaede se concentraba en preparar mas brebaje para la muchacha.- además todos están trabajando mucho para mañana.

"Mi boda" pensó y luego siguió durmiendo lo que necesitaba era un sueño reparador y si que lo fue, soñó que Inuyasha se acercaba en medio de la noche, le daba un beso en la frente, ya no estaba enojado con ella, le acariciaba el rostro, susurraba "tú eres la única que puede llevar esto…te amo" y le ponía de nuevo su anillo en el dedo, realmente había sido un sueño.

Boda, boda, boda- entraron las gemelas- despertar a la novia.

¡No niñas!- les retaba Sango para que no despiertan de manera brusca a Kagome… para que le permitieran dormir un poquito más, ya que en este día debía estar hecha un manojo de nervios.

¡Llegare tarde a la escuela!- se levantó de golpe, asustando a las pequeñas y a la propia Sango, provocando que gritaran.- buenos días-

Buenas tardes- Sango le sonrió, viendo la cara de confusión de su amiga- ¿ te sientes bien? – la joven asintió-felicidades… hoy es tu boda, pero no te preocupes la ceremonia no será hasta el atardecer.

Corrió uno de sus mechones al costado, entonces vio el anillo en su mano.

¿Cuánto dormí?- confundida.

Lo suficiente como para recuperarte- Sango se acercó a ella- ¿estás nerviosa?-

Si- a Sango no le podía ocultar nada- la verdad es que con Inuyasha peleamos, es decir yo peleé con él hasta le devolví el anillo- mirando su mano.

Lo sabía- el aura maligna de la joven taiyija inundo el lugar- ¿por Kikyo?- no hizo falta que Kagome contestara, entonces se calmó- amiga, se que tienes dudas… todo es demasiado rápido, aunque pasen años, pero déjame decirte que… Inuyasha te ama a ti… en estos años te extrañó demasiado, todos lo sabíamos, Kikyo es solo el recuerdo de algo bonito y trágico… algo que jamás podrá olvidar, pero el ha decidido compartir su vida contigo y solo contigo.

Lo sé, lo sé, pero es que… verlo besar a la figura de Kikyo otra vez me hizo pensar que el lo hacía porque ahora me parezco mas a ella, todos los de la aldea me dicen Kikyo. Anoche ella se me apareció no sé si fue un sueño o no, pero me dejó más tranquila…- se pasó una mano por la frente- me arrepiento tanto Sango.

Su amiga le abrazó.

Tranquila- la miró- bueno come por que una novia no puede estar débil en su boda- luego la miró con cara picara- y en su noche de bodas.

¡ Sango!

¿Qué? Acaso ¿no sabes cómo llegaron estos tres al mundo?- la miró fijamente- ¿tienes alguna pregunta?

Realmente la influencia de Miroku se hacía notar… ella negó.

Muy bien vamos, vas a ser la novia más linda de esta aldea.

Ya veo por qué decidiste casarte al atardecer…- Miroku miraba a su amigo listo para contraer nupcias, ese mismo traje color azul oscuro en la parte superior y gris en la inferior, su cabello color negro suelto por la espalda.- aaaa mi pequeña bestia creció dale un besito a papi- Miroku lo abrazo molestándolo.

Ya basta depravado, basta…- comenzó a quejarse-

Hablaste con Kagome, ¿sobre el problema que tuvieron?

¿Tú qué crees? No me han dejado verla en todo el día, dicen que es mala suerte y las viejas de la aldea no me dejaron acercarme a ella, además las pervertidas querían bañarme… y vestirme - sonrojado recordando como tuvo que huir – se bañarme y vestirme solo.

Es tradición… yo pasé por lo mismo que tú. Además lo mejor es cuando ves a tu futura esposa a tu lado- poniendo cara de enamorado- y la noche de bodas uuuu eso es lo mejor de todo.- su cara de pervertido se hizo presente-

No dijo nada, solo se sonrojó no había pensado en eso, bueno si… cuando Kagome se bañaba en el rio, la observaba la miraba, la deseaba.

Tenías que arruinarlo todo depravado- lo golpeo en la cabeza-

Shippou se acercaba, vistiendo también para la ocasión.

Oigan que tanto hacen, todos están esperándolos- parecía agitado- sesshomaru también esta deambulando por aquí, le trajo a Rin un kimono nuevo.

A ese también le llego el amor- sus amigos lo miraron con cara de horror- ¿Qué? El amor no tiene edad mis queridos amigos, ¿cuántos años tienes tu Inuyasha?

Em… - no quería contestar el había vivido casi una eternidad- em como doscientos setenta y uno…¡ pero descuéntale los cincuenta que estuve sellado!

Y la señorita Kagome te libero…- dijo Miroku, parecía que estuviera en un fondo rosa- que romántico… hoy será una noche muy especial…

Se acercaron al templo en donde se llevaban este tipo de ceremonias, todos los amigos que habían hecho en su viaje estaban allí, hasta Shiori con su madre, la verdad es que los presentes querían que las personas que los habían ayudado tuvieran ese bonito final, todos habían asistido también a la boda de Sango y Miroku.

Muy bien… podemos comenzar- anuncio el sacerdote.

Kagome apareció vestida con un kimono blanco, un velo cubría su cabeza, los presentes se quedaron callados, lo único que querían era ver a la sacerdotisa caminando para unir su vida con el guardián que la protegía.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

que hermosa boda – decía entusiasmada Rin- aaaa algún día me gustaría casarme como la señorita Kagome… _" con el señor sesshomaru"_

Cuando bebieron el Sake no pude evitar llorar- decía Sango con su bebé en brazos- ¿ que te pasa Miroku?- al ver a su marido llorar como un niño pequeño

Nada solo que estoy muy feliz, ya era hora… todo lo que sufrió ese par- las gemelas tiraron de sus mangas- ¿Qué pasa niñas?

Papá se está volviendo afeminado…- dijeron a coro.

Los que rodeaban a la familia, comenzaron a reír, la aldea estaba alegre se vivía una gran fiesta, la verdad era que cuando alguien se casaba toda la aldea participaba, aquella ocasión era más especial aun ya que sus guardianes eran quienes unían sus vidas, además era algo insólito, una sacerdotisa se casaba con un semi demonio.

Creo que fue muy ostentoso- Kagome estaba un poco avergonzada- gracias por todo Kaede.

Felicidades Kagome… todos en la aldea quisieron participar, además ya era hora que la fiesta llegara a estas tierras. Además mira a Inuyasha nadie jamás creyó verlo de esta manera.

Inuyasha era rodeado por todos aquellos que se consideraban sus amigos, akitoki también vino, con su esposa Kagome.

Casi no tuvieron contacto en su fiesta, es decir trataban de permanecer juntos, pero venían sus amigos y los separaban para compartir con ellos, se lo tomaban con calma pues todos estaban festejando por ellos, pero en un momento cuando nadie miraba, la tomo de la mano y se la llevó de allí tan rápido que su velo se calló, alcanzo a sujetarlo, ella solo sonrió, era como si la discusión no hubiera ocurrido, la llevó más allá de los límites de la aldea, cerca de un rio, las luciérnagas le alumbraron el camino.

El novio detuvo la carrera.

Kagome- la muchacha lo miró, sonrojándose al instante, a la luz de la luna se veía tan varonil, tan hermoso…- préstame tu velo…- ella se lo presto preguntándose para que lo quería.- date vuelta- le vendó los ojos.- ahora sígueme.

Confiaba en el por lo que tomó su mano sin dudar, la noche estaba fresca y estrellada, pero el solo contacto de la mano de Inuyasha le hizo sentir calor, caminó hasta que el se detuvo.

¿Lista?- la muchacha asintió ansiosa- bien…- entonces le sacó el velo de los ojos.- bienvenida.

No dijo nada solo abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa, era una cabaña, era el hogar de ellos dos, era distinta a la de Kaede porque hacía atrás había un pasillo con dos o tres habitaciones mas, sin preguntar corrió a verlas… entro a la primera ansiosa, era la suya… y la del Hanyou, lo supo al instante por que había un futón doble, lo que le extraño fue ver muebles… pasó sus manos por estos.

Son, bueno fueron de mi madre- al sentir su profunda voz, dio un respingo.- Totosai me llevó hasta el palacio en donde vivíamos cuando era pequeño y aun estaban allí, algo deteriorados pero los restauré. De alguna forma pensé que siempre regresarías.

Se veía hermosa, quería decírselo, pero Ella se acercó hasta a él y lo abrazó.

No puedo creerlo, gracias Inuyasha- su mejilla tenía contacto con su pecho, sintiendo los latidos del muchacho, el siempre tuvo fe entonces el si la amaba- quiero pedirte perdón por haber dudado de todo…

El sonrió y la abrazó muy fuerte

Realmente fui una tonta, lo siento… pero es que tengo miedo aun…

¿De qué?- susurró en su oído.

De ser el recuerdo de Kikyo, de recordarte situaciones dolorosas, yo solo quiero verte feliz…- cerrando los ojos estrechándolo más aun, pensando en que se desvanecería en cualquier momento.

Ya lo soy… me has hecho muy feliz con el hecho de aceptarme… para un Hanyou como yo… que una mujer aceptara unir su vida… a la mía era imposible…- no lo dejo terminar por que sintió como la muchacha se separaba de el, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercando sus labios a los de él.

No digas eso… no sabes cuánto ansié -acariciando sus labios cada vez que pronunciaba palabra…- el momento de ser tu esposa… desde que me lo propusiste no pensaba en otra cosa… si era real o no ...

La mano del muchacho, se posicionó en su nuca y la atrajo hacia el, de una forma tan desesperada como si el estuviera confirmando realmente si no era una ilusión, entonces Kagome también apretó el abrazo, Inuyasha mordió el labio inferior de su esposa, como reacción abrió su boca para permitir que la caricia fuera más osada, el llevó sus manos hasta la cintura, reconociéndolas.

Inuyasha- tomando aire- yo… no… se...

Yo tampoco…- tomando las manos de la muchacha.- no te sientes preparada aun…- el tampoco aun sentía mucha vergüenza de si mismo

La muchacha negó.

Lo que sucede es que… yo si quiero… pero quiero entrégame a ti….- se sonrojo agachando la mirada- como un Hanyou.

El cerró los ojos como no creyendo lo que oía, esta mujer si que estaba loca, era mejor si lo hacían como humano, así no la lastimaría.

No quiero lastimarte.

Jamás lo harías… - se dirigió al futon, se desarmó el moño alto que llevaba , se sacó la parte del kimono que cubría la yukata más delicada y se acoto en el futon invitándolo.

El se recostó a su lado mirando el techo, entonces ella lo abrazó.

Entonces mañana… seré tuya.

El acarició su rostro como respuesta

**Continuara…**

**Holiiii ejejejee mil gracias por los reviews ;o; ojala les haya gustado este capitulo… y me dejen sus comentarios para que pueda seguir mejorando… alguna sugerencia o amenaza es bienvenida jejeje.**

**Gracias gracias **

**Kira chan**


	5. pertenecerle

Cap 5 : pertenecerle…

Abrió los ojos, debía ser tarde seguramente, se revolvió dentro del futón, estaba tan calientito que no quería sacar ni siquiera un brazo de allí, tanteo a su lado aun estaba tibio pero Inuyasha no se encontraba a su lado, se reincorporo y no vio a nadie en la habitación, se levantó recorriendo la cabaña dándose cuenta de que estaba sola, suspiró y decidió que era hora de cambiarse, tenía que hacer fuego, bañarse, cocinar.

Es vida de casada… ¡ banzai!- se animó y reviso todos los cuartos, y en uno se sorprendió era una bañera, como aquellas que estaban en los palacios, su única opción de baño con agua caliente cuando estaban de viaje, salto emocionada por toda la cabaña.- baño caliente yohooo , a buscar leña.

Al salir de la cabaña vio a tres siluetas acercándose, que vergüenza y ella aun estaba vestida de novia.

Kagome chan…- era sango con sus dos gemelas, cargaba a su bebé en la espalda-

Dejaron al bebe acostado en el futon, Sango le ayudó a encender fuego mientras ella lo encendía debajo de la bañera para poder darse un baño, al terminar ambas se pusieron a cocinar, sus maridos se habían ido para acabar con un demonio de gran tamaño en unas aldeas que quedaban a medio día de camino de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, Sango le haría compañía.

¿Y bien?- Kagome la miró interrogante mientras cortaba verduras para un guiso- ¿qué tal tu noche de bodas?- la muchacha bajo la mirada cortando las verduras a la velocidad de la luz , muerta de vergüenza – hey, no te avergüences.

Dejo de cortar, la miró y miro a Sango esta eran las conversaciones que tenía con sus amigas en su época

La verdad… no pasó nada.- siguió cortando- yo no quise…

Kagome…- la miró con ternura… su amiga parecía una pequeña niña asustada y en verdad lo era- ¿te dio miedo?

No, jamás podría temerle a Inuyasha- le dijo con una sonrisa.

No, me refiero a la situación… - la verdad es que si el hombre no era experto, hacía mucho daño-

La verdad es que si quería… - se sonrojo y cubrió sus mejillas con las manos- pero quiero que se haga cuando el sea un Hanyou, asi es como lo conocí… asi es como me enamore de el y me casé con el así.

¿Co…como Hanyou la primera vez?- eso si que debía aterrador- Kagome no te mentiré, la primera noche fue incomoda y dolorosa…- las mejillas de Sango se tornaron de color rojo, jamás le había dicho esto a nadie, pero a Kagome la consideraba como casi una hermana- la verdad es que no disfrute nada.

Y… y ¿que hizo Miroku?- acercándose mas a Sango efectivamente era como las conversaciones con sus amigas- no se dio cuenta de que te lastimaba.

Sí… y la verdad es que sabe bastante del tema… le pregunte a la anciana Kaede y dijo que era normal y me dio unas cuantas hierbas para relajarme… después de la cuarta noche pude sentirme bien… ya entiendes.

Oh…- sabía que pasaría eso, era la ley de la vida que a las mujeres le doliera mucho… maldita vida machista- me aclaraste muchas dudas…

Por eso era buena idea de que aprovecharan la noche de luna nueva… pero lo importante es que tienes que estar relajada por sobre todo confiar en el… y amarlo mucho… luego ves el producto de ello caminando y jugando por allí.- señalando a sus hijas mientras jugaban afuera.

La verdad es que son preciosas tus hijas… y tu bebé es lo más tierno que he visto, es una mezcla perfecta… - sonriendo muy animada- muchas gracias por el matrimonio… y el kimono…

Tranquila era lo que todos deseábamos, como ustedes no iban a tener un final feliz… todo por lo que sufriste… todo por lo que sufrió Inuyasha cuando no estabas aquí… hubiera sido muy injusto todo.

Gracias sanguito…-

¡Mami!... ¡mami! – entraron las dos pequeñas con flores en mano-

A ver niñas que traen aquí- abrazando a sus hijas-

Ahora estaba sola en su cabaña… ya era muy noche, Sango se había ido al atardecer si no perdería el camino a la aldea… según le comentaba este bosque le pertenecía a Inuyasha… por ello le permitieron hacer la cabaña cerca del árbol sagrado, donde todo comenzó.

Es increíble como tu vida puede girar en torno a un lugar determinado, cuando era pequeña siempre la molestaban por adivinar las cosas o predecirlas… también por ver fantasmas y hablar con ellos… después bloqueó esa parte al entrar a la adolescencia para que no la trataran como un bicho raro, pero siempre se sintió ligada a este árbol, quien diría que aquí encontraría a su futuro marido también.

Mouh…- la lluvia comenzó a golpear el techo de la cabaña, no se dormiría esperaría a Inuyasha despierta… prepararía el agua para el baño, cuando Inuyasha llegara, estaba segura que llegaría empapado - listo… - una vez realizadas las tareas…

Fue a buscar un pergamino que le dio Kaede con las distintas plantas para la medicina herbal, tenía que aprenderse todas las características muy bien, aprender a diferenciar una posesión de una enfermedad.

Mierda- entró la figura de Inuyasha empapado… y lleno de rasguños.

Inuyasha – Kagome fue a su encuentro- espérame- fue corriendo a la habitación allí encontró unas especies de toallas… se las alcanzó al medio demonio- la bañera esta lista ve antes de que te resfríes…- empujándolo a aquella habitación.

Hey calma… - una vez dentro del cuarto de baño- bueno…- se quitó el ahori y su kosode, entonces la puerta se abrió- ¿Kagome?

Aquí está tu yukata para dormir- cerrando la puerta rápidamente- el entro al agua y su heridas escocieron.

Mientras Inuyasha se bañaba… buscó alrededor de la cabaña alguna hierba que pudiera servirle… y ¡ voila! Justo al lado de su casa había unas buenas desinfectantes, preparó una especie de pasta con ellas para aplicárselas al Hanyou, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

Kagome…- ella dirigió su mirada a el- que tango haces que es ese…. ¿olor a hierbas?

Si, estas herido… ven- señalando un lugar a su lado- ¿estás herido en la espalda?...- haciendo un esfuerzo para recordar si en su ahori habían manchas de sangre.-

En cuanto Inuyasha asintió le pidió que se bajara la yukata que se había puesto, lo hizo con pudor a pesar de que ella le había curado una infinidad de veces.

¿Con que pelearon?... tienes muchos rasguños… - al poner la preparación en una de las lesiones el joven dio un respingo-oh parece que te duelen…

Fue una especie de tortuga gigante… el problema fue que tuvimos que alejarla de la aldea para poder matarla…

Ya veo…- el silencio no la incomodaba, solo que Inuyasha tenía una mirada algo triste.

Siento haberme ido y no decirte nada- la muchacha paró de curarlo…- espero que no te hallas sentido muy sola, Miroku vino y…- entonces lo abrazó por la espalda, tratando de no dañarlo.

No tienes por que explicarme nada… estoy feliz de estar contigo…- suspiro descansando en la tibieza de la espalda del Hanyou, ahora se sentía mucho mejor-

Un sentimiento muy potente lo hizo girarse en el abrazo de la joven y mirarla.

¿Te moleste?...- sabia que Inuyasha no era de estos gestos a lo mejor le molesto el abrazo- perdón si…

No alcanzo a decir mas palabras por que no alcanzó a terminar su frase, Inuyasha la besó sin avisarle, este beso era muy distinto a los demás, tan distinto que le quitó la respiración en un instante, ella trató de corresponderle pero era torpe y no sabía cómo, el bajo la intensidad para tomar aire, dándole espacio a ella para corresponderle y abrazarlo.

Ambos arrodillados, besándose uno a otro con desesperación intermitente, había momentos en los que se besaban despacio y luego como que una alarma les decía que sería el último momento juntos entonces la pasión llegaba de golpe. El medio demonio comenzó a desviar su boca hasta el cuello de la muchacha, sentía como ella suspiraba, mientras el recorría un camino hasta su hombro, el ahori de Kagome se había aflojado, dejando ver el nacimiento de lo pechos de la joven, acarició la porción de piel de la espalda de la muchacha que se dejaba ver, sintió las caricias cuidadosas en su espalda, sin darse cuenta comenzó a empujarla hacia atrás buscando su boca, tomando su cabello en las manos acercándola mas a el.

Inuyasha- estaba nerviosa… pero mas que eso deseaba ese momento cualquier otra cosa... él pudo verlo en sus ojos, la tomó en brazos y se la llevó a la habitación en el trayecto ella escondió el rostro en su pecho, la vergüenza se hacía presente en ella de nuevo, sus mejillas estaban rojas a mas no poder.

En la habitación una lamparilla de aceite estaba encendida, dando una tenue luz, Inuyasha deposito a su esposa en el piso mirándola fijamente. Tenía miedo lo sabía, porque estaba temblando, podía olerlo. Mioga se lo había dicho… que cuando tomara a Kagome no podría controlar su instinto de bestia, si era la persona correcta lo aplacaría.

Kagome si no estas preparada…- pero quedo mudo cuando en un acto Kagome cerró los ojos y bajo el ahori hasta su cintura, mostrando una especie de ropa interior-

Yo si lo deseo- sacando la ropa interior superior, estaba muerta de vergüenza, no le había mostrado su cuerpo a nadie, Inuyasha paradójicamente había sido el único, por accidente, que había visto su cuerpo, en ese momento cuando Inuyasha la miraba se sintió una desvergonzada y trató de cubrirse pero el joven se lo impidió.

No lo hagas…- tomando sus brazos- es la primera vez que te veo sin que me digas abajo- eso tranquilizo a la muchacha, sus bocas se encontrando buscando el camino hacia el futon, reconoció la espalda de la muchacha hasta el inicio de su trasero soltando el pantalón.

Antes de que Inuyasha se lo quitara por completo, se recostó en el lecho y el se posicionó encima, su cuerpo estaba respondiendo, ella lo clamaba lo podía sentir, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, nunca sintió algo igual… la sensación era casi culpable, sus torsos desnudos se acariciaron, se besaban mientras el medio demonio delineaba la figura de aquella mujer, la amaba ,sí , cuanto la amaba, antes de conocerla ninguna mujer se hubiera entregado a un Hanyou, a un adefesio, como muchas lo trataron, Kikyo lo había aceptado pero solo si se convertía en humano, en cambio Kagome le exigía entregarse como Hanyou, definitivamente ella había nacido para él, para_** pertenecerle.**_

Pudo sentir como el cuerpo de Inuyasha reaccionaba, su cuerpo estaba preparado lo quería con urgencia, pero el estaba concentrado en sus pechos observándolos, de pronto se decidió a apoderarse uno, la sensación llevó descargas a su cuerpo estimulándolo, se cabeza se estiro hacía atrás al no poder controlarse, abrazándolo mas hacia ella, llevo sus manos hasta la espalda de el recordando sus heridas dando pequeñas caricias, subiendo… hasta su cabeza tocando sus orejas, sintiendo como el ronroneaba.

Bajó por su vientre llenando de besos aquella zona, encontrándose con el pantalón de su traje de sacerdotisa, lo retiró con urgencia, su mente se lo decía " poséela" " es tuya" , terminó de desvestirse, no quería que nada le impidiera sentir la piel de Kagome… su piel… ella lo abrazó con urgencia, levantando sus caderas en busca de algo, llevó la mano hasta el centro de la muchacha, provocándole un gemido, mojado , ella movio las caderas, lo buscaba lo quería y el también la necesitaba.

Supo donde entrar por puro instinto, lo hizo despacio, vio como Kagome apretaba las sabanas a su lado, estaba sintiendo dolor pero algo no lo dejaba parar, un gemido de dolor llegó hasta sus oídos, la muchacha se mordía la mano para no gritar.

El dolor que estaba sintiendo, nunca lo había experimentado, quería llorar quería alejarlo, el estaba respirando cerca de su oído, jadeaba, de pronto sintió un dolor que le inundo el vientre, allí gritó no pudo mas comenzó a sollozar ladeando su cabeza de un lado a otro.

Kagome- el paro de entrar en ella, esa voz no era de Inuyasha- calma… no quiero hacerte daño…- entonces vio las líneas moradas en su rostro los colmillos más largos y sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

– Inuyasha…- dijo con la voz entrecortada aguantando el dolor.

Eres mía… -habló el joven de forma apasionada en su forma youkai… estaba controlado… - tu no permitirás que me trasforme, Kagome relájate.- atrapo el oído de la joven entre sus labios tratando de darle placer… mientras el embestía de forma tranquila, la muchacha aun sentía mucho dolor y sangraba , se sentía horrible por que el estaba teniendo placer y ella solo dolor-

Comenzó a respirar profundo tratando de relajarse, Inuyasha comenzó a embestirla lentamente, mandándole de a poco descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, sentía dolor… pero era una mezcla entre lo placentero y lo doloroso, quería seguir no le importaba lo necesitaba, la sensación de que era de alguien comenzó a invadir su mente haciendo que su cuerpo disfrutara, entonces Inuyasha gimió, pero no fue un gemido cualquiera fue uno ronco, gultural lleno de lujuria, la mordió en el cuello y su sangre escurrió por su cuello, el se encargó de limpiarla mientras trataba de calmar su respiración.

Aunque había sentido dolor durante todo el acto el hecho de tener a Inuyasha lamiendo su cuello tocándola aun la relajaba y le causaba una sensación placentera. Tomo los labios de Inuyasha rogando que la besara, que no se separara de ella.

Y no lo hizo, sin temerle a nadie ni a nada la acomodo en su pecho, separándose, dejando que la sacerdotisa se relajara acariciando su espalda, mientras el trataba de recuperar el aliento

Continuara

Ay que bochornooo / no puedo no puedo ese es lemon que salió DDDDX aaa que vergüenza..

1313 atentos al próximo capitulo ojala puedan dejarme sus comentarios ^^

Y muchas gracias a las personas que siempre dejan su review estoy muy agradecida con ellas

Kira.


	6. no dejarle solo

Capitulo 6: no dejarle solo

No podía dormir, se mantenía sereno en el futon, con Kagome entre sus brazos, acariciándole la espalda desnuda de forma relajada mientras ella dormía tranquilamente, aspirando su aroma, mezclado con el de él, se sentía un poco incomodo, no era que le desagradara, para nada, tener a la muchacha abrazada a él con su marca, era lo que había deseado desde el dia que la vio aparecer por ese pozo nuevamente, era suya y de nadie mas, ni siquiera de Kouga ni de ese estúpido niño de la época del futuro, le pertenecía. Lo que le tenía preocupado es su descontrol al momento de poseerla, sintió como la sangre le empezó a hervir, queriendo sacar todos sus intinstos a flote, queriendo marcarla como suya con urgencia, en vez de hacerle el amor, como ella lo merecía.

En sus labios aun sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre de la muchacha, la había mordido… sabía que los youkais hacían eso… pero… ¿ el también?... es decir, aquellas eran hembras youkais resistían, ella había sufrido durante toda la unión, mas que el olor a excitación era el olor a sangre… no podía volver a hacerle daño a Kagome, ¿ porque todo lo que tocaba resultaba herido?, ella busco aun mas su contacto, apegándose mas a él, sintió como los senos suaves de la sacerdotisa rozaban su pecho , la abrazó de forma posesiva inclino su cabeza para aspirar mas de su aroma, para neutralizar el de la sangre, y tratar de dormir un poco.

Iba camino a su cabaña, iba a buscar a Kagome, necesitaba de su ayuda para ir a aniquilar a un monstruo, Miroku no podía ir con él pues las gemelas estaban enfermas, con una gran fiebre y no eran las únicas la mayoría de los niños del pueblo estaban así, al parecer el agua se había contaminado.

Al entrar la vio preparando té, cuando la dejó en la mañana para ir a la aldea, la joven estaba profundamente dormida, su cara reflejaba una paz que no quiso despertarla, solo se acerco a su rostro dándole un beso, acaricio su cabello termino de vestirse disfrutando de la imagen de su compañera desnuda en el futon, solo cubierta por sus largos cabellos, estaba boca abajo asi que pudo admirarla tranquilamente, el deseo volvía a el, pero se había prometido a si mismo que no la tocaria hasta poder controlar sus instintos, no quería oler su sangre de nuevo, para el era una tortura herirla.

Hola Inuyasha- le mostro una gran sonrisa, su cabello estaba mojado y su aroma era mas dulce aun- ¿quieres té?- el asintió atontado- ella se paró al instante a buscar las tazas, hiso un gesto de dolor al dar un paso, pero luego camino como si nada.

La verdad es que despertó con un gran dolor en su intimidad, era como sango le había dicho no lo paso muy bien en su primera vez, pero al ver el rostro de satisfacción de Inuyasha, al llegar al climax, al ser acariciada por el de forma tierna, había superado con creces todo ese dolor.

Ten - acercándole la taza- pensé que estabas con Miroku-

Las gemelas están enfermas- tomando un trago de té, mirando el fuego- de hecho he venido a buscarte…

¿Cómo en los viejos tiempos?, huy preparare todo- haciendo alusión a su vieja mochila amarilla- a cuanto esta la aldea de aquí.

Medio dia.- sonriéndole, ya la imaginaba con su traje de escolar y hechando en su mochila todo lo que estuviera a su lado.- no te preocupes por llevar cosas, si te da hambre recogeré algo para ti.

Ella le mostro una de sus sonrisas que tanto le gustaban, que tanto le tranquilizaban, esas sonrisas que se acostumbró a ver desde que la conoció, que al principio solo le incomodaban, pero luego se le hicieron adictivas y mas tarde dependía de ellas, si Kagome estaba triste su mundo oscurecía también, por eso siempre trataba de no inmiscuirlas en sus encuentros con Kikyo, pero la joven siempre terminaba en aquel lugar.

¡A ya se!- la joven fue a la habitación trayendo consigo un morral- ¡listo! Sango me lo regalo – al ver la cara de confusión de su esposo.

Bueno vamos.

El dia estaba un poco frio y estaba nublado, al parecer llovería de nuevo, iban caminando a paso ligero y apenas hablaban, de verdad se sentía como al principio de su aventura, ahora lo sentía un poco distante, pero el era asi, siempre había sido asi. Se acercó a el con intenciones de tomar su mano pero el las cruzo en su pecho como de costumbre, al parecer el frio también estaba actuando sobre el.

Kagome no se lo estaba haciendo fácil, el no quería volver a hacerle daño como la noche anterior, si tenia contacto con ella, la tomaría allí mismo, la idea lo mareo al instante, cuando quiso tomar su mano el actuo de inmediato, era lo mejor para ella, maldita su suerte se puso a llover, gracias a dios no estaban tan lejos de la aldea, tenia que cargarla o si no se enfermaría.

Ven Kagome- para el era una tortura por que el solo hecho de sentir su aroma, su suerpo reaccionaba queriendo poseerla.

El monstruo no tardó en aparecer, esta vez era un mono ciclope, que atemorizaba a los aldeanos no permitiéndoles acercarse a los campos de cosecha.

Es solo una basura- exclamo aburrido el joven Hanyou- fhe!... – dejando a su esposa en un lugar seguro, en el techado de la cabaña de un aldeano- espera aquí Kagome será rápido.

Ten cuidado- le dijo por costumbre-

El sonrio de medio lado.

Ja un hibrido como tu no podrá conmigo- el demonio comenzó a saltar por todas partes despistando a Inuyasha con su rapidez, desviándolo al bosque para el hanyou no era tan fácil seguirlo pues el bosque era muy oscuro, por efecto de la lluvia el olor del demonio se mezclaba fácilmente con el de todos, los gritos de los aldeanos lo hicieron dirigirse hacia la aldea.

Alli vio a su sacerdotisa lanzando flechas hacia todas partes, era una familia de demonios completa, los ilusos pensaron que era una mujer débil pero no se imaginaron de el gran poder de la joven, que prácticamente los estaba aniquilando, el no se quedaría de brazos cruzados enseguida saco a colmillo de acero, con un viento cortante los eliminó en su totalidad. Una madre grito desesperada, por su bebe que había sido atrapado por uno de los monos, el lo siguió consiguiendo que entregaran al pequeño, era tan delicado que el solo hecho de cargarlo le daba miedo, su madre lo rescato de sus brazos huyendo de allí.

Y ni siquiera dijo gracias- un grito de Kagome lo alerto-

Suéltame mono asqueroso…- la muchacha estaba apresada en un abrazo desagradable, el demonio saltaba con ella a gran velocidad alejándolo del Hanyou, llegando a un risco saltando al vacio, tal como había pasado con Kouga, Kagome grito a todo lo que sus pulmones daban.

humana inmunda… silencio.- la joven lo golpeaba. – acepta tu destino nadie te salvara.

Iba a gritar nuevamente pero entonces alguien mas se había unido a aquella caída libre, el Hanyou luchaba con ese ser tratando de salvarla, entonces un certero golpe hizo que soltara a la muchacha, agarrándola de un brazo el cual rasguño accidentalmente, la mueca de dolor le hizo querer soltarla pero no podía, la sujeto de mejor manera y aterrizando juntos en tierra firme, obviamente destruyendo al mounstruo después y la lluvia paró enseguida.

Kagome lo lamento no quise…- todo lo que tocaba terminaba herido… -

Tranquilo Inuyasha no es nada…- dándole un beso en la mejilla- es solo un rasguño.- pero dolia de una manera…-

Regresaron a la aldea, el jefe se acercó a ellos agradeciendo la ayuda a la sacerdotisa, ofreciéndole un techo para que pasara la noche que estaba a segundos de llegar.

Gracias pero todo el trabajo lo hizo Inuyasha.- dejando en claro que el había aniquilado a aquel clan de monos, escondiendo su brazo herido.

El hombre no vio con buenos ojos al medio demonio.

Su sirviente, lo aniquiló.- señalando al medio demonio

A pesar de que estaba acostumbrado, aquellas palabras fueron como veneno que opacaron el corazón del Hanyou, nadie podía verlo como el esposo de Kagome, solo era un medio demonio a su servicio.

El no es mi sirviente…- agarrándole la mano delante de todos, con una gran sonrisa y orgullo dijo- el es mi esposo.- sonrojada, entonces dejo de llover.

Los aldeanos se sorprendieron un poco, no recordaban de alguna sacerdotisa ligando su alma a un ser demoniaco eso era herejía. Inuyasha soltó su mano enseguida pues noto como el semblante de los aldeanos cambio en un instante después de que pronuncio aquellas palabras, tonta, ahora la hecharian.

Agradezco su hospitalidad pero tenemos que regresar a nuestra aldea- un poco confundida, la cara de horror de los aldeanos le dijeron que quedarse no era buena idea, no tenia ganas de quedarse en una aldea de pre juiciosos- un consejo de vida… - el jefe centro su atención en ella- aprendan a conocer a cada persona… y no maltraten tanto a los que son diferentes a ustedes quizás así no los atacarían tantos demonios… ellos son atraídos por corazones impuros.

Y sin hacer caso a los comentarios se dirigió a la salida de la aldea seguida por su marido.

Gracias a esas palabras no te juzgaran nada bien- preocupado camino a su lado

No me importa… - sonriéndole y tomando una de sus manos… el se soltó enseguida. Cargándola.

Vamos … presiento que va a llover de nuevo.

En esos días odiaba ser mujer… en su época era incomodo, ahora en esta época era peor, Inuyasha dormía alejado de ella, bueno desde que fueron a aquella aldea Inuyasha estaba distante, ahora que estaba en "esos" días, que gracias a dios ya se había terminado, estaba más sensible, no le daban ni ganas de salir de la cabaña pero el deber llamaba, tenia que ayudar a la anciana Kaede.

Inuyasha se había ido con Miroku a exterminar otro demonio, no lo entendía por que el Hanyou rehuía de su contacto, se sentía tan frustrada ya se iba a cumplir un mes prácticamente desde que se casaron y el medio demonio no la había tocado mas, para coronarlo le llegaba la visita mensual , aparte de que era incomodo, la hacia estar de mal humor y no veía a su compañero, era tan frustrante, a lo mejor no lo había hecho bien… a lo mejor ella no era lo que el joven esperaba.

Una fuerte brisa la sorprendió y un remolino llegó hasta a ella, lo reconoció al instante era Kouga.

-¿Kouga?- lo miro estaba nervioso y al parecer asustado- ¿Qué sucede?

-es Ayame…- lo entendió tenia que ir en su ayuda.

Era tarde casi anochecía y la joven aun no aparecía, generalmente estaba antes del anochecer en la cabaña, esperándolo pero en esta ocasión no era asi, comenzó a desesperarse y salió a buscarla.

Siguió su aroma hasta un punto, se sintió impotente justo en ese lugar se mezclaba con el olor del ese lobo odioso, asi que Kagome estaba con él… se había ido con el… enojado se fue de allí furioso, tanto que unas líneas de color morado aparecieron en sus mejillas, destrozando arboles para apaciguar su furia.

Bien, Kouga cuida muy bien de Ayame, cuida muy bien a tu bebé y tráelo algún día para que pueda verlo- abrazando a su amigo-

Gracias Kagome, sabía que tú eras la única que podía ayudarnos- de un momento a otro ayame comenzó a sentirse mal, empezando a entrar en labor de parto, se apresuró en llegar hasta la aldea donde vivía su ex amada, su esposa no estaba nada de bien, la sacerdotisa pudo traer a su hija al mundo sin problemas.- muchas gracias te estaré eternamente agradecido.

Para eso estamos los amigos…- mirándolo a los ojos, sabia que Kouga seria un gran padre para aquel bebé- bien ahora ire a mi cabaña, no alcance a decirle a nadie que haría de partera… seguramente Inuyasha debe estar preocupado, si es que llegó- despidiéndose del joven lobo- un detalle no dejes que Ayame se levante en tres días, su parto fue un poco complicado, cuida de que no se valla a infectar, si eso llega a suceder dile a las chicas de tu clan que la laven con las hierbas que te deje.

Se había demorado toda la noche en traer a la hija de Kouga al mundo, nunca pensó que traería una bebita sola al mundo, ¡lo había hecho sola! Estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería es apoyar la cabeza en la almohada del futon y dormir hasta altas horas del día. Entró a la cabaña de forma silenciosa, si Inuyasha estaba durmiendo no lo quería despertar. Al cerrar la puerta, el apareció, estaba muy enojado, lo notaba jamás lo había visto asi de molesto con ella.

Donde estabas….- ni siquiera fue una pregunta si no la estaba ordenando a responder- hueles a lobo…- oliéndola descaradamente, muy cerca de su rostro, estaba tan cerca que ella pudo notar unas líneas de color morado a los lados de su rostro- donde mierda estabas- pegándola a la pared- ¿me tienes miedo? Bien pues vete con ese lobo y no vuelvas mas… tu olor esta mezclado con el de el- ella contuvo la respiración cuando el la agarro de un brazo tan fuerte que la lastimó-

Suéltame…- rogo- yo me fui por que…- trato de explicarle pero él estaba fuera de si.

No sabes como te busque… - zarandeándola- y te vas con ese estúpido… ¡ estabas tan necesitada que te fuiste con él!

Entonces ella le pego, le pego una bofetada, le había dolido mas a ella que a él… la soltó al instante llevando una mano a su rostro, su primera pelea de casados y el dudaba de su amor, jamás le había pegado… quizo pedirle disculpas, pero las palabras no salieran de su boca.

Escucha lo que dices Inuyasha- susurrando… apenas respirando- ¿como puedes decir esas cosas?¿ como puedes dudar de mi?¿ Acaso no te demuestro que te amo? – encarándolo- ¡eres tu! Tu el que esta extraño… el que ya no se me acerca… - las lagrimas hicieron su aparición el aun la miraba sin decir palabra alguna- el que no me besa, el que no me toca…creo que no fui suficiente mujer para ti… quizás ki….- no quizo decir aquel nombre, y aunque quisiera desterrarla de sus vidas no podían, pero lo pensó y se sintió aun mas mal… Kikyo a lo mejor le hubiera dado la satisfacción. En vez de la oración completa solo salió un sollozo- ni siquiera me haz dicho un te amo… cuando a ella se lo recordabas siempre…

Reflexiono sus palabras, ella quizo huir de la cabaña pero el la atrapo contra su pecho, permitiendo que ella sollozara todo lo que quisiera, pero ella lo estaba rechazando y era lo que mas le dolía trataba de safarce de aquel abrazo.

No lo hagas por lastima… sueltame- pegándole en el pecho- dejame ir…- pegándole con mas fuerza

No, no lo hare de nuevo- sujetándole las muñecas.

Tu no me amas…- susurró, pero el la pudo escuchar muy bien.

¡ tu no sabes! ¡ crees conocerme pero no sabes nada!- su instinto lo domino de nuevo haciéndole daño a lo que mas quería- no sabes nada...- Susurró-

Dejó de luchar.

No sabes que sin ti me pierdo… que sin ti no soy nadie ni nada… tu eres lo que me entrego todo lo que tengo… - apretándola con mas fuerza- no te compares con Kikyo… por que ella no me aceptó nunca como yo era- abrazandola de forma desesperada- no quiero lastimarte mas… ¡no quiero ver que la gente te mire mal por haberte casado con un Hanyou sucio como yo!

Estúpido…- gritándole… enfrentándole - no me importa lo que diga la gente. Eso lo he dejado claro… Yo te amo solo a ti…- acercándose a su pecho-

Lo se…- ella era suya, era su hembra y de nadie mas, entonces se dio cuenta de que el sello en el cuello de su sacerdotisa lo conectaba aun mas con ella-

Entonces por que dudas…- el no respondió, pero ella sabia su respuesta, desde pequeño que lo habían rechazado por su condición.- ¿ por que tanta desconfianza y miedo?- escondiendo su cara en su cuello.

por que te amo- lo había dicho- y tengo miedo a perderte… como he perdido todo lo que he amado, por hacerte daño como la otra vez… todo lo que toco sale herido, mis manos solo sirven para destruir- nunca le había dicho esto a nadie.

Esas palabras la lastimaron.

No – agarrando sus manos entre las suyas- estas manos nunca me han lastimado. Lo único que han hecho es protegerme de los peligros… me han salvado tantas veces- acercando sus labios a las manos de el, depositando besos en sus garras como si fueran lo mas sagrado del mundo- con estas manos haz salvado a muchos.

No sabes lo que dices Kagome…. Ese dia te hice daño… olías mas a sangre que a….- calló al instante.

Para las mujeres es duro la primera vez…-mirándolo a los ojos- pero sabes lo que me hace mas daño… es verte atormertandote… menospreciándote… sufriendo en silencio… soy tu esposa… - besándolo- ahora somos dos… si uno cae…¿Qué pasara con el otro?.

Sus palabras quedaron grabadas en su mente como fuego. Lo hicieron sentirse tan seguro de si… ella aun tenía sus manos prisioneras… esta vez fue él quien busco sus labios, entregándole una caricia cautelosa, no quería transformarse y hacerle daño. La muchacha solto sus manos llevándola hasta sus hombros, tratando de colarse por el ahori…

Kagome no…- dijo en un gemido- no te lastimare de nuevo.

No lo harás... solo ámame…- poniendo una de las manos de el en su pecho.- es todo lo que necesito.- dándole un beso en sus labios, él la deseaba de igual manera.

Por que siempre confias en mi… como sabes que no te lastimaré… Kagome me transformaré y te hare daño.- alejándose de ella.

Entonces hazlo… yo te regale todo de mi… soy tuya…- aflojando su traje de sacerdotisa.- nada es mas doloroso que me rechaces como lo hacias antes… que tu corazón no sea mio – refiriéndose a su antiguo amor- eso me lastima mas que unos cuantos cortes.- desviando la mirada

El rechazo que le estaba dando, la herían mas y mas cada dia que pasaba… nunca pensó ser tan necesario para alguien, se acercó a ella, se colgó de sus brazos al instante, buscando sus labios, el saco la parte de arriba de su traje de sacerdotisa quedando solo con la ropa interior típica de aquella época… beso sus hombros, con extremo cuidado para que sus colmillos no la lastimaran, las manos de la muchacha buscaron soltar el aori, lográndolo, esta vez no dejaría que el pudor la dominara, el era suyo y ella era de el.

La lámpara de aceite alumbraba su refugio, el recostado sobre el futon se dejaba acariciar por primera vez, Kagome observo su torso ejercitado por las batallas, sin ninguna cicatriz que lo hiciera imperfecto, a excepción de una, que estaba justo al lado de su corazó recostó sobre el para observarla de mejor manera, era la marca dejada por la flecha de Kikyo, era la única marca que aun no podía sanar, lo entendía así como esa cicatriz aquella horrible experiencia jamás la olvidaría.

Podía sentir como ella recorría su pecho a besos, como lo acariciaba como su piel le rozaba, se dio la vuelta para quedar encima de la muchacha, se deleito con sus pechos, succionando uno, marcándolo, saboreándolo, palpando al otro, ella suspiro y sus marcas en el rostro aparecieron, entonces se sentó hacia un lado respirando profundo.

Kagome no puedo lastimarte de nuevo…- tomando su cabeza con las manos-

No me estas lastimando Inuyasha…- acuno su rostro en sus manos… besando sus mejillas, su mentón de forma lenta… relajándolo, funcionada por que el tomaba su cintura desnuda entre sus brazos acercándolo a él, haciéndola arrollidarse entre sus piernas.

Kagome se entregaba a el ciegamente, sus garras a veces dejaban su suave piel rojiza, pero no se quejaba incluso lo incitaban a mas. Sus manos se colaron en el pantalón de la joven, retirándolo, la quería desnuda… quería apreciar mejor la figura que espiaba mientras se bañaba en el rio. Al tenerla sin ninguna tela podía apreciar su piel perfecta, la recostó en el futon suavemente, acariciando sus piernas lentamente, Kagome suspiraba ante su toque, sentía que la muchacha estaba ardiendo y el mismo lo hacia su pantalón comenzaba a revelarlo. La besó de una manera ardiende deteniéndose en sus labios largo rato.

No se supo en que momento ambos estaban desnudos, rozando sus pieles, suspirando ante cada toque, ardiendo de pasión, queriendo unirse y no separarse nunca mas. Kagome alzo una de sus piernas rodeándole la cadera al Hanyou, pasando sus manos por la espalda del medio demonio delineando sus musculos ejercitados y apretados, cuando el besaba su cuello, mientras tocaba sus senos, sus manos iban mas abajo y mas abajo.

Cuando la joven comenzó a mover sus caderas incitándolo, fue que entonces reaccionó y entro en ella poco a poco, observó la expresión de su rostro, como soltaba el aire pesadamente mientras el la invadía, como apretaba las sabanas fuertemente, llego a un punto en donde el tuvo que cerrar los ojos por que el placer que estaba sintiendo lo hacía marearse, gimió.

Sus ojos se encontraron, se besaron desesperadamente.

Inuyasha… espera.- ella lo empujo y quedo sentada encima de el, el se sento para quedar a su altura, no quería dejar esos labios por nada del mundo.

Comenzó a moverse, de forma lenta, ella controlaba los movimientos, Inuyasha se abrazo a ella cuando comenzó a moverse de forma mas rápida, sus pechos se movían, mientras la joven gemia por el placer que estaba sintiendo, era algo superior, algo que solo se conseguía con la persona amada, algo que él solamente podía entregarle, algo que no sintió la primera vez, se afirmaba de los brazos del hombre que tenia en frente, mirándola.

Kagome, su apasionada Kagome la única con la cual podría compartir estas sensaciones, al conocerla jamás pensó que seria la persona con la cual compartiría su vida, pensaba que era su presa y bueno ahora el era presa de ella.

Comenzaron a gemir mas fuerte cuando ella apretaba mas, lo sentía lo podía sentir, una sensación en su vientre, iba a explotar, mientras la joven seguía moviéndose, le apretó los glúteos incitándole a que se moviera mas rápido, entonces ella grito su nombre encorvándose hacia atrás, aprentandole deliciosamente, el rugio de placer mientras sentía su propio climax, cayendo exausto en el futon, mientras la muchacha sudorosa, con el cabello desordenado caia encima de el.

Eso fue…- soltando algunas lagrimas- no pensé que se sentía asi.- respirando entrcortadamente.

Tu la primera vez ¿no lo sentiste?- la joven negó con la cabeza.- lo siento.

Levanto la cabeza, besándolo, ambos cubiertos de sudor respirando agitadamente, mientras se recuperaban, ya no habrían mas dudas, desde ahora lo sabían.

No me dejes solo…- susurrándole al oído…- te amo…- pensando que ella estaba dormida.

Pero pudo sentirlo… pudo oírlo y unas lagrimas de felicidad cayeron en la almohada.

Continuara…

Holiwiwiwiwiwi aquí les habla Kira chan XDD aquí estoy sufriendo con la universidad por ello no he escrito, de hecho ahora tengo que ponerme a estudiar histología u.u lamento la demora

Gracias a todos los que leen …. Y ojala me dejen sus reviews ^^


	7. inmortalidad

Capitulo 7: inmortalidad

La nieve había caído, por lo que hacía mucho frio, camino en dirección a la casa de Sango, se sentía sola pues los muchachos habían ido a exterminar un demonio cerca de allí. Al entrar a la aldea notó que a pesar del gran frio un calor en su corazón estaba presente, estaba feliz, por fin sentía que había tomado la decisión correcta, el joven Hanyou era completamente suyo, al igual que ella le pertenecía por completo, la marca en su cuello que en este momento ardia un poco, lo comprobaba, suspiró y vapor de su boca salió al instante, se sonrojo al recordar las ultimas semanas, especialmente esta mañana, ¿Cómo su Inuyasha terco, frio, malhumorado, podía convertirse en alguien Tierno, cariñoso, apasionado en aquellos momentos de romance? Esa mañana kyaaaa , sentía que su sonrojo haría que la nieve se derritiera a su alrededor, pensando en cómo la había tomado, parpadeo un par de veces y sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa , no ahora no podía pensar en esas cosas, pero era inevitable pensar en la forma como el la observaba esa mañana como de repente se subió encima de ella y comenzó todo de nuevo, como después de hacer el amor la observaba a los ojos cuando trataban de recuperar la respiración, como con uno de sus dedos delineaba su nariz dejándola atontada, como se abrazaban para dormir un poco más. Era increíble que después de tanto sufrimiento todo esto sucediera.

Kagome- sango la llamo recibiéndola en la puerta de su cabaña, junto a su bebe- ¡hey Kagome!-

Hola sango- atontada-

En que piensas- con aquella cara, típica de Miroku, cielos esperaba que con los años ella no se pusiera de malhumor- aa ya se… me lo tendrás que contar… estas muerta

Je!- pero ese je en vez de eso sonó como un Fhe! Cielos las costumbres si se pegaban- ou … yo dije eso…- tapándose la boca.

Sango comenzó a reír miro hacia el cielo y se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a nevar, que vida tan apacible y pensar que había podido morir en muchas ocasiones, miro al pequeño en sus brazos y sonrió, por cierto…

¿Kagome?-

Emh ¿si sango?- miedo… miedo eso era lo que estaba sintiendo en este minuto, desde que se casó sango le pedía información, mucha información-

Tu no estás…

¡Muchachas! – la voz de Kaede llamo su atención, caminaba hacia ellas con otra sacerdotisa a la cual Kagome nunca había visto, era hermosa era muy joven y era muy parecida a Kikyo.-

Anciana Kaede- Kagome sintió un escalofrió en la espalda cuando esta sacerdotisa la observo con sus ojos marrones de forma fría, era como tener a la misma Kikyo en frente de ella.- buenos días- hizo una reverencia cortes.

Kagome, sango, ella es Shurei, es mi pariente proveniente de china, no la veía desde hace cuarenta años.

Como… cuarenta años… pero si aparentaba la edad de Kagome, que habia hecho esa sacerdotisa para aparentar esa edad.

¡Kaze no kizu!- listo muy fácil- solo eso para acabar con aquel demonio, Miroku habia exorcizado la casa y ahora lo esperaba, esperando la paga… monje turbio le daba vergüenza ajena- listo vámonos.

Y la paga…- esperando todo lo comestible que los aldeanos tenían para ellos.

Con un saco de arroz basta… vámonos.- quería llegar a su hogar rápido, tenia un mal presentimiento, comenzando a andar-

Aaah parece que tu invierno a sido cálido este año- con su cara de libidinoso, recibió el golpe de forma silenciosa-

No seas pervertido- aun con el puño arriba-

Yo no he dicho nada referente a algo entre tu y la señorita Kagome… digo señora Kagome- levantando una ceja.

No habia pensado en como sonaba "señora Kagome" , pero la verdad si deseaba llegar rápido a su hogar, "hogar" por fin tenía uno, repasando su vida, aunque no tuviera uno solido, su hogar estaba junto a Kagome, y por primera vez en muchos años sabia a donde llegar, por primera vez veía la magia de un dia nevado.

" _cuando era pequeño para mi solo era un dia de pasar hambre y frio, pero por primera vez se a donde refugiarme"_- mirando los copos de nieve- la verdad si quiero llegar pronto al lado de Kagome.

Y yo al lado de Sango… junto a esos diablillos… sabias que maaya y miaka hacen las imitaciones de cuando sango me ha pegado… yo no lloro asi – haciendo un gesto dramático-

¿Si? La verdad es que si lloras como niña-

Cuando tu tengas un hijo y te imite yo me voy a burlar-

Eso ni pensarlo- en un tono muy serio- no quiero tener un hijo.

¿Qué? – Miroku lo miro seriamente- y ¿no haz pensado en lo que quiere la señorita Kagome?

Miroku un niño hibrido viene a sufrir al mundo…- sin mas palabras avanzó camino de regreso-" aunque la idea me gustaría, no puedo traer a un niño a sufrir, para que la gente lo rechaze, yo tuve suerte… kagome y yo no estaremos siempre"

Y por que razón esta aca shurei –sama- pregunto con un poco de timidez Kagome-

Se encontraban en la cabaña de sango

Vine a un templo muy escondido en las montañas, yo solo se donde queda… vine a completar una misión personal- dijo a secas-

Shurei viene a vengarse…- hablo Kaede-

¡Kaede! – grito la visitante- eso no les importa, solo pase a verte ahora me voy, quizás sea la ultima vez que me veas… adiós- obviamente-

Shurei quizás Kagome podría ayudarte- antes de que la sacerdotisa saliera-

Sí puedo ayudarte en lo que sea…- sonriéndole-

Shurei se dio la vuelta y fulmino a Kagome con la mirada.

Yo no necesito la ayuda de la "otra"- haciendo énfasis en la ultima palabra, y salió. Un silencio reino en la cabaña.

QUE SE CREE…- la ex taijiya, apretando los puños- Kagome por que no dices nada.

Sango… ella no es una mala persona lo sé… la acompañaré… por favor cuando Inuyasha llegue díganle.- cuando sango iba a replicar… Kagome ya había salido de la cabaña

Esta niña… - dijo Kaede un poco preocupada sabía que shurei era muy poderosa-

****

La montaña era fría… el paisaje hacia confundir a cualquiera estaba a punto de llegar a su templo a aquel lugar, detrás de la cascada en donde comenzó su perdición.

¡Shurei sama!- Kagome corrió hasta ella- ¡espéreme por favor!

Venia caminando detrás de ella, de forma silenciosa

¿Qué haces aquí? Dije que no quería ayuda y menos la tuya – encarándola de forma fría –

Kagome se paro delante con una sonrisa.

Porque ese rechazo hacia mi… acaso ¿hice algo malo?.

Como esa chica no se daba cuenta del daño que hacia… le daba tanta rabia que solo la ignoró y siguió adelante y la chica la siguió.

Espere es peligroso que valla sola…- en aquellos parajes casi no se via nada… la hermosa sacerdotisa comenzó a descender, Kagome supo que era peligroso- espere- le tomo la mano cuando un pedazo de montaña se desbarrancó.- enseguida la subiré… espere…- comenzando subirla- ella le pego un manotazo.

Puedo subir sola-comenzando a levitar- no te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo.

Uy que susto- suspirando, porque le tenía tanto odio- bueno vamos.

Entiende que tu eres una de las culpable de mi odio junto a ese estúpido hibrido – apretando los puños, su aura comenzaba a cambiar de pronto-

Pero que hice – empezando a temer- yo nunca la había visto hasta ahora- afirmando la bufanda que ella misma había tejido.

A mi no, pero a Kikyo si… y una mujer como tu también me hizo daño- sacando la capucha que la cubría- me tomare el derecho de vengarme antes de morir y también honrar a Kikyo.

Los ojos de shurei se pusieron de color blanco mirando fijamente a Kagome y le traspaso todos sus pensamientos, la mas joven sacerdotisa no podía moverse.

"_Cuando conocí a Kikyo , tenia solo dieciséis años, enseguida comence a admirarla ambas veníamos de un linaje de fuertes sacerdotisas, la primera regla… nunca enamorarse, cuando veía gallarda a Kikyo, comence a tomarse enserio mi herencia sanguínea, me dirigí a china a entrenar… y me entere de que mi adorada familiar se había enamorado nada mas y nada menos que de un Hanyou, me puse feliz de que así fuera, por que lo único que quería Kikyo era ser una mujer normal desde pequeña ambas mirábamos como las jóvenes normales se maquillaban, se casaban y tenían bebés, pero no importaba la raza creía yo Kikyo era mas reservada en ese aspecto, estaba feliz por ella solo esperaba que a mi me llegara alguien y convertirme en una mujer._

_Ese alguien llego cuando tenia diecisiete fue un demonio, un demonio de las nieves me enamore como una tonta, tanto que fui capaz de darle mi cuerpo, y mi corazón por completo, lo conocí aquí en este bosque cuando me entere de que Kikyo había fallecido y vine aquí a desahogarme, la pobre había muerto por una horrible herida, desangrada… me dio tanta rabia condene a ese maldito Hanyou le escupí en su tumba, corrí a esta montaña, de pronto lo vi venia hacia a mi aquel demonio me asuste y me caí en el agua congelada el me salvo, el se fue conmigo a china… y hubo una batalla me creyeron muerta… me cai a un rio, me golpee en la cabeza olvide todo… me demore años en recordar y cuando lo logre lo busque locamente… y cuando lo encontré el había rehecho su vida yo soy inmortal gracias a la marca que tengo en mi cuello, lo descubrí en ese instante… en el instante que casi muero…él lo sabia pero me traicionó… además me hice mas poderosa gracias a esta marca… y lo mate… y la mate… por eso estoy segura de que Kikyo estará agradecida de que haga lo mismo contigo"_

Golpeó a Kagome en el estomago y esta se estrello en un árbol.

Ahora entiendes… terminare mi venganza y vengare a Kikyo yo misma…- acercándosele.

" _es muy fuerte… "_- Kagome se paro a duras penas- Shurei… yo… lamento mucho lo que te sucedió, debió haber sido duro para ti lo se… pero créeme el nunca se olvido de ti.- una descarga eléctrica hizo a Kagome gritar .

¡Como lo sabes!... ¡tonta!... no sabes todo lo que sufrí al verlo feliz con hijos… y yo le iba a dar uno y lo perdí… para haber tenido hijos debió haberla amado mucho yo solo fui una entretención jamás me entenderás- la abofeteó-

Si…. Si lo se… se lo que es amar a alguien con todas tus fuerzas y darle todo… pero créeme el nunca te olvidó… lo sé por que vivo lo mismo con Inuyasha… el no se ha olvidado de Kikyo…

Entonces por que se casó contigo… por que te marcó como suya…

Se que Inuyasha me ama… pero a veces dudo… por que se que en su mente siempre esta la imagen de Kikyo… se que a veces puede verla en mi… y creeme que eso es mas doloroso… - descarga eléctrica de nuevo.

¡Mentira…! Lo dices para salvarte se que Kikyo revivió … el permitió que muriera ¿no?-

Créeme que el sufrió mas que nadie…- suspiro- pienso a veces que soy un consuelo… el amor que le tenia Inuyasha a Kikyo no es igual al que tiene por mi… creo que jamás lo sabré… pero se que ella dejo una huella en su corazón al igual que tu en el corazón de aquel demonio….-

¡Cállate!- junto todo su poder, total cuando entrara a la cámara detrás de la cascada moriría para destruir el pacto…- créeme que te hago un favor…

La empujo a la laguna congelada que estaba abajo, Kagome se golpeo tan duro contra el hielo que quedo inconciente.

Tonta ilusa… pero en una cosa tienes razón eres muy inferior a Kikyo…

¡Tu! Donde esta Kagome…-

Hibrido … tu esposa de remplazo esta en la laguna… - el Hanyou no dudo en tirarse al lago para rescatarla.

Ella siguió con su camino por fin moriría en paz.

****

Kagome… Kagome…- Tiritaba de frio abrazando a su mujer con ahínco para darle su calor.

Inuyasha…- se acurruco… pero el igual estaba mojado- hay que buscar a shurei –sama

Trato de matarte…-

Tu hacias lo mismo por Kikyo….- medio dormida

Kikyo ¡Kikyo! ¡Kikyio! Hasta cuando… hasta cuando, era verdad

Donde es- Kagome señalo detrás de la cascada- vamos- estaban muertos de frio pero confiaba en lo que Kagome hacia.

Abrio una caceta… allí, allí estaba el símbolo de su pacto.

El collar… el collar que me dio cuando…- las lagrimas calleron de sus ojos al recordar esa noche cuando se convirtió en mujer en sus brazos… cuando después de cuidarla en aquella cueva ella se enamoro perdidamente de el… recordando como la protegía y le decía que la amaba…

" _**si este collar de lagrimas de sirena de rio, se corta nuestro amor se acaba… guardémoslo en esta caceta para que nadie lo destruya… nadie"**_

Mentiroso… mentiroso…

-shurei sama- allí estaba esa sacerdotisa débil y molestosa.- veo que si te salvaron…

"_se que ella dejo una huella en su corazón al igual que tu en el corazón de aquel demonio…"_

Ya no quiero saber nada… solo quiero descansar en paz Kagome… no me interesa saber cuanto me amo… solo se que sin el no quiero nada…- en ese momento destruyo el collar y ella se volvió cenizas lentamente…- entonces si sabia que su marca me hacia inmortal… maldito…

" _Kagome… no todo termina felizmente"_

El vapor ayudaba, cuando llegaron a la cabaña Inuyasha reunió lo necesario para un baño… pero ella solo se quedo estática pensando en shurei…

"no todo termina felizmente"

El agua estaba deliciosa, Kikyo jamás saldrá de sus vidas eso ya lo había aceptado, pero jamás pensó en el daño que supuestamente hacia, una vez mas perdía perdón silencioso a su antepasado.

Sintió como alguien pasaba un paño húmedo por su espalda, en un segundo la tensión se fue…

Inuyasha – suspiro.

Sin pensarlo el Hanyou se metió en la tina con la joven, sentándose detrás de ella, el agua tibia relajo sus músculos.

Ya no había pudor, había desaparecido, Kagome era suya, él la reconocía con sus manos en cada noche, la probaba y la marcaba como su mujer cada vez.

-dejame hacerlo, siempre lo haces por mi- dijo en forma seria, paso el paño por sus brazos, por su abdomen… por sus piernas…

Suspiro

Kagome lo que hiciste fue peligroso- le dijo en tono calmado… enojado pero relajado recién se estaba acostumbrando al agua

Tenía que ayudarla… y no pude hacerlo, fue como todas esas veces que no pude ayudar a los que quería- pensando en kanna y en Kikyo- soy tan débil

Mirando su reflejo en el agua. Inuyasha la abrazo con su cuerpo, la dejo aprisionada entre sus brazod y piernas, dejándola sin escapatoria.

¡No eres débil! - respirando agitadamente, apoyando su mentón en el hombro- deja de menospreciarte… -

Es que no pude salvarla… y había sufrido tanto… - hablo de forma pasiva apoyando su cabeza en el Hanyou- una persona como yo… le hizo daño.

Tu no eres capaz de dañar a nadie de esa forma…- besando su hombro-

Hoy me di cuenta de que no soy tan buena… como crees… si le hice mucho daño a ki… - no pudo continuar, Inuyasha no la dejo porque atrapo sus labios en un beso como siempre lo hacia.

No, Kagome Kikyo ya es pasado… tu eres mi presente y mi futuro ahora…

Es que no quiero que te olvides de ella…

Jamás me olvidare de la Kikyo de hace cincuenta y tres años atrás, pero Kagome si no te hubiera conocido, seguiría en ese árbol… nunca nadie hubiera visto nada bueno en mi- mirándola fijamente como siempre lo hacia.

Inuyasha… - atrapando sus manos con las suyas-

Era loco el pensar como al principio no quería que la mirara mientras se bañaba, que lo mandaba al suelo y ahora adoraba que la tocara, que la besara, que la poseyera. No sabia en que momento habían comenzado de nuevo, pero estaba sentada a horcajadas en él, recibiendo su pasión, sus besos en sus pechos, ella acarrando sus largos cabellos, mientras recibías esos estimulos que la hacían apretar los dientes, que la hacían gemir desvergonzadamente, la hacían moverse para alcanzar mas placer, como apretaba las piernas alrededor de el, en el agua nunca lo habia intentado pero sabia que no quería volver a bañarse sola.

El por su parte afirmando las caderas de la muchacha, apretando sus glúteos bajo el agua para hacercarla mas a el, mientras bebía de sus pechos, ja! Si se hubiera animado a hacer esto mientras viajaban se hubiera evitado muchos usuwaris, siempre negó que era hermosa, pero era para decirse mentalmente que la muchacha no tenia ningún atractivo , cuando era la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en su vida, despertando sensaciones en el , mierda… esto era una adicción, el cuerpo de Kagome era adictivo, allí venia otro impulso… el agua, el agua se movia al ritmo de sus movimientos, el vapor era casi asfixiante… sus gemidos era música.

Enterraba las uñas en sus hombros, escondiendo su rostro en sus cabellos, pero necesitaba sus labios ahora, necesitaba sus besos ahora, ahora que su cuerpo empezaba a convulsionar y necesitaba ahogar su grito en un beso.

-kagom….- gimieron al mismo tiempo, alcanzando la gloria juntos.

- Inuyasha…- respirando agitadamente…- qui..quiero saber algo…

- dime- acariciando sus cabellos que flotaban en el agua, el negro y el plateado se mezclaban-

- quiero saber si… ¿ voy a vivir el mismo tiempo que tu?-

- solo si bebes mi sangre… y hasta el momento no lo haz hecho…- Kagome lo beso al instante y enseguida lo mordió…- au

- ahora ¿voy a vivir el mismo tiempo que tu?

- si…- sonriéndole- solo quería que tu lo decidieras.

- Yo muero el día en que tu lo hagas. – Dejando su cabeza en el pecho del Hanyou- el agua esta un poco fría…

- entibiémosla entonces…- besándola de nuevo con aquella misma pasión que tenia al momento de hacerla suya…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hierbas medicinales, tenía que ir a dejarlas a la bodega, Kaede le costaba mucho subir aquellas escaleras, la mayoría de la nieve se había ido, y el sol empezaba a salir… Inuyasha estaba cortando leña cerca de su casa…

Señorita Kagome- era Rin- mire lo que me dejo el señor sesshomaru…

Que hermoso broche…- mientras este brillaba en el sol-

La acompaño a las bodegas…- Kagome asintió últimamente estaba muy cansada-

Eres muy amable ri…- y todo se desvaneció.

Continuara

Hola he vuelto después de mucho tiempo… ¡! La u me tiene super absorbida de hecho entrare los exámenes finales… escribi mientras miraba la teletón he llorado como magdalena con cada una de las historias! A cooperar por que a cualquiera le puedepasar!

Se despide

Kira chan


	8. Ahuyentar los miedos

Capitulo 8: ahuyentar los miedos

Sango corrió a la cabaña de Kaede al escuchar de Rin que Kagome se había desmayado, últimamente su amiga sacerdotisa estaba muy cansada, ósea podía imaginar por que razón, era obvio en un matrimonio joven, recordaba perfectamente sus primeros días de casada, uff mejor no pensar en ello si no se asfixiaría por el calor se estaba volviendo una pervertida.

Ya estoy aquí- agitada Sango entro en la cabaña- ¿cómo está Kagome?

Tranquila sango ella esta bien, solo un poco cansada-dijo Kaede tomando una taza de te, observando como su aprendiz dormía plácidamente- le he exigido mucho.

Kaede-baba – pregunto Rin- la señorita Kagome esta despertando.

La anciana observo a su aprendiz mientras trataba de incorporarse, se sento y agarro su cabeza, volviendo a recostarse, si estaba un poco mareada y de seguro tenía sed, preparó una taza de te para ella.

Estoy mareada… creo que me va a dar un resfriado o algo…- dijo casi en un suspiro mirando a su amiga y a la anciana-

Se acercó a ella dejando la taza de greda a un lado.

Si… Kagome un resfrío muy largo…- la miró con ternura-

Malditos resfríos en mi época con un té y limón calmaba las molestias… ya lo intente y no paso nada, no me siento agripada en lo absoluto, solo mareada y muy cansada…- mirando a Sango quien sonreía, mientras la anciana carcajeaba por lo bajo.

Kagome…- se acerco Sango- ¿no sabes? Pensé que te darías cuenta

Yo aun no entiendo- dijo rin -

Kagome la miro extrañada.

Kagome…- la anciana se acerco aun mas y puso una mano en su estómago- Kagome tu estas encinta… - viendo como los expresivos ojos de Kagome se abrían aun mas por la sorpresa- lo sé porque nunca me equivoco, miro tu vientre y puedo ver una pequeña aura mezclándose… la tuya con la de Inuyasha.

Sintió un vértigo en su estómago, llevó las manos a su vientre y se sentó por la sorpresa, sus ojos enrojecieron y un calor muy agradable acudió a sus mejillas.

Voy … voy … ¿voy a ser madre?- mirando aquel lugar, donde su bebe estaba – voy a tener un hijo de Inuyasha… - comenzó a reír nerviosamente- voy a ser mamá- carcajeando y llorando a la vez- es muy pronto aun… pero…pero voy a ser mamá.

Aaa un bebe- Rin sonrió- que bien, el sobrino del señor sesshomaru…-

Felicidades … - le acaricio el cabello la joven taijiya-

Estoy aterrada… y feliz al mismo tiempo- dijo apenas en un susurro- soy muy joven aun… ´¿es normal que tenga tanto miedo?... no se si seré buena madre…

Te ayudaremos pequeña, además Inuyasha estará a tu lado…- agregó la anciana-

Es cierto tengo que decírselo… tengo que ir…- parándose las molestias habían desaparecido, busco sus zapatos ropa abrigadora, pero volvió a marearse-

Es mejor esperar a que regresen- sango tapo a la sacerdotisa- descansa, estar embarazada es una odisea te lo digo yo, que lo he estado dos veces.

Aaa yo quisiera ser mama- miraron a Rin aterradas- algún dia _" tener un hijo del señor sesshomaru"-_

__

Que frio… no puedo creer que no haya nadie en casa…- tiritó Miroku- de seguro están donde Kaede, yo que quería leche calientita… y meterme al futon.

Estoy cansado…- dijo bostezando- y hace frio.

Te vuelves viejo pequeña bestia…- pelliscandole una mejilla-

¡Claaaro por que por tu culpa tuvimos que correr! Ratero ¡pensé que se te habían quitado esas mañas!- golpeándole la cabeza- tienes hijos que ejemplo les darás.

Se acercaban a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Cuando seas padre… tendrás que dejar de golpear…

**¡ Dije que no quiero ser padre!**

El grito se escucho por todo el pueblo, salió del fondo de su alma.

-tranquilo solo era una broma…- serio hablo Miroku, Sango salió de la cabaña y se dirigió hacia a ellos.

-Inuyasha… Kagome esta en la cabaña de Kaede esta durmiendo…- había escuchado perfectamente el grito del joven Hanyou, Kagome estaba tan emocionada… menos mal que no lo había escuchado -ella se desmayo hoy en la tarde.

- ¿Qué?- corrió desesperado hacia la casa de la anciana-

- Kagome esta embarazada- Miroku sonrió… -

- ah pequeña bestia el destino siempre nos sorprende…- hablo Miroku- quiero lechita calientita y dormir…

- te comportas como las gemelas- lo miro con reproche- no hay leche… los niños se la tomaron toda … tendras que ir a comprar tu mismo.

- por que el destino a veces es tan cruel- lloriqueó miroku

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Dije que estoy bien no tienes por que llevarme en tu espalda… puedo caminar- pero la verdad es que se sentía tan bien ser cagada asi, hacia tanto frio

Y yo dije que te callaras… estas débil… no te sobre exijas demasiado… tienes que parar con los entrenamientos de esa vieja loca… baaaka- estaba preocupado, pero Kaede solo le había dicho que era por su poder espiritual… que estaba sufriendo cambios…-

" _cuando sepas la verdadera razón"_- sonrio y abrazo un poco mas a su esposo, se dejaría hacer, total en unos meses no podría cargarla asi, estaría enorme.

Llegaron a su habitación, de verdad hacia frio, estaba oscuro, por lo que Kagome encendió una vela de aceite, sentándose en el futon.

-iré a encender fuego… hace frio- golpeándose el hombro, Inuyasha llego a la puerta de la habitación-

-espera… tengo que decirte algo… - comenzando a tartamudear- es m.. muy importante-

Se notaba que estaba nerviosa o quizás asustada.

- ¿ que sucedió?- Inuyasha se agacho delante de la muchacha evidentemente preocupado-¿ es por el desmayo de hoy?

La joven asintió.

Estas enferma…- ella miro hacia otro lado, su estomago era un nudo de presión- dimelo…

Kagome tomo una de sus manos y la llevó a su estomago, sus labios temblorosos, trataron de pronunciar palabra, pero el pudo sentirlo, la pequeña energía mezclada de ambos, esa aura provenía del vientre de Kagome, agudizó sus sentidos y escucho un latido.

Estoy embarazada… - sonrio con una pequeña lagrima en sus ojos.

Kagome…-

Un bebé, un bebé de Kagome y suyo, tendría una familia, agudizó mas sus sentidos para escuchar ese pequeño latido, sonriendo… mirando a Kagome y sonriendo. Pero sus memorias de pequeño le vinieron a la mente…NO, no podía ser cierto… que ¿ que habia hecho?... ese pequeño iba a sufrir … enseguida retiro su mano y la miro confundido.

-¿ que sucede?- pregunto asustada la miko-

- no quería ser padre… no quería un hijo…- su flequillo tapaba sus ojos, por lo que Kagome no supo si era verdad o mentira.-

La joven se levanto del futon.

- Inuyasha… - trato de acercársele- de verdad ¿ no lo quieres?... – se tapo la boca para acallar un sollozo-

- no Kagome, no entiendes… yo no quería hijos no quiero que sufran…- golpeo la pared el Hanyou, lo que altero un poco a Kagome.- Kagome será un hibrido… ¡sufrirá!

- yo si lo quiero… es por que es tuyo… justamente de un hibrido- hablando con voz firme- es una mitad de ambos… es nuestro…

- Kagome yo tuve suerte de que tu te fijaste en mi… de que me aceptaste como era… pero si el no lo logra… si se queda solo… si fracaso…

Ahora lo entendía, Inuyasha tenia miedo, miedo por su bebe, de que le pasara lo mismo que a el, que se quedara solo y lo maltrataran, se acerco a el y lo abrazo tan fuerte.

Tengo el mismo miedo… fue tan de repente… estoy asustada… de no ser una buena madre…Dios es un bebe… pero estamos juntos… lo protegeremos como si fuera la Shikon no tamma.

Se soltó de sus brazos tratando de no ser brusco, la beso en los labios.

Necesito pensar un poco Kagome…- salió de la cabaña-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Fue a golpear unos arboles… haciéndolos caer, a aclarar su mente, no quería que ese pequeño sufriera lo mismo que el, que lo golpearan, que lo insultaran, que fuera perseguido, unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al recordar su infancia… como había sufrido, ¿seria él un buen padre? Como lo protegería si aun a él lo rechazaban.

Kagome se quedo acostada en el futon con las manos en su vientre, reflexionando un poco.

Llegaste de sorpresa eh bebe… - acariciando- no te preocupes el cabezota de tu padre ya lo entenderá… espero… si no me tienes a mi a tu fuerte mamita…- sonriendo irónicamente.- asi no lo soñé… pensé que se pondría feliz al igual que yo…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La noche comenzaba a aclarar y esperando a Inuyasha se quedo dormida, el no llego en toda la noche, al levantarse y mirar por afuera de la cabaña, pudo observar como salía el sol, y los pajaros comenzaban a emitir sus sonidos, de pronto la figura de Inuyasha algo cansada se dirigía a ella, traia leña en sus manos… ella corrió hasta a el no importándole nada, lo abrazo con tanta efusividad que ambos cayeron en la fría nieve. El Hanyou se sento con ella mirándola a los ojos.

Kagome…- tenia que decirle lo que sentía, tenia que decirle, por primera vez abrir su corazón- tengo miedo…- abrazándola- tengo miedo…

La muchacha suspiro de alivio, el gran Inuyasha tenia miedo, eso era todo no era que no la amara y no era que no quisiera a su hijo, solo tenia el mismo miedo que todos los padres sienten al traer un niño al mundo.

-Esta bien si tienes miedo... yo también estoy asustada… ser padres es difícil… pero vez a Sango y a Miroku ellos fueron por partida doble- sonriendo-

No quise lastimar tus sentimientos anoche… pero es que nunca me imagine… tener una mujer ni a un bebe… es impo…- Kagome puso un dedo en sus labios-

Solo basta con que nos ames… nada mas.- el tomo su rostro entre sus manos-

Los cuidare a ambos… - besándola- los amo a ambos.

Kagome lo abrazo con tanta fuerza que cayeron a la nieve.

¡Oe!- se quejo Inuyasha- hace frio-

Vamos, preparare algo de comer. – sacudiéndose un poco la nieve, dirigiéndose a la cabaña.-

Por cierto me falto algo… que al tonto de Miroku no le resultó- Kagome no alcanzó a pronunciar un "¿Qué?" cuando el la tomo de la cintura y la lanzo al aire gritando-

**¡Voy a ser papá!**

-wiii- Kagome sentía que volaba al ascender, Inuyasha tenia fuerza, pero al caer comenzó a desesperarse justo el Hanyou la atrapo-

- ja a miroku se le cayo Sango- riéndose.

Lo que no sabían era que cierto cuervo estaba escuchando.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La anciana Kaede le había dado unas hierbas para calmar sus nauseas, era tan molesto, por las mañanas sentía como su estomago era un revoltijo, tenia que huir al patio para vaciar su estómago, incluso ahora sentía esas molestias al sentir el olor a guiso de las cabañas, a esta hora todos regresaban de trabajar de los campos para comer con sus familias.

Ne neee oka san que habrá para cenar hoy- decía un pequeño por lo menos de ocho años junto a su madre-

Sorpresa… hay que esperar a que llegue otou san- su mama acarició el cabello y el niño hizo un puchero.

La sacerdotisa sonrió e intento imaginar cómo sería su caso, pero de nuevo esas molestias volvieron y tuvo que correr hacia un arbusto.

**-waaaaaack- **

No era tan lindo como se lo imaginaban la mayoría de las mujeres, habían pasado tres días desde que se entero de que sería madre y era nauseas tras nauseas, dormía mucho e Inuyasha parecía preocupado, pues le traia miles de hierbas medicinales que no funcionaban, sus brebajes eran horribles, por eso consulto a Kaede, ojala estas si lo hicieran, le daba miedo despertar en la noche y vomitar al pobre Hanyou.

Kagome- una voz chillona empezaba a acercársele, era Shippou, busco unas hojas de mentas que habían en sus manos, las llevaba consigo siempre para alejar la peste acida-

Shippou chan.

El pequeño zorro se le colgó a los brazos.

Kagome… ¿estas enferma?- pregunto un poco atemorizado, su amiga, mas bien su madre postiza lucia muy palida… y temblorosa, además el olor de acido estomacal no podía engañarlo.

No… osea no si llamarlo enfermedad o no… pero voy a tener un bebe…- le dijo con una gran sonrisa-

El zorrito se puso muy contento.

De verdad… un bebe tuyo que tierno – comenzó a brincar a alrededor de la muchacha- ¡yupiiii! Otro hermanito…

No se nada de bebes Shippou…- se agachó a su altura-

Veras yo ya soy un experto cuidándolos… cuando nacieron las gemelas… era todo tan caótico que Sango y Miroku lloraban asi que allí estaba para ayudarlos…- pegándose en el pecho con orgullo-

De verdad… entonces me ayudaras…- le sonrió- a propósito voy donde la anciana Kaede para que me de algunas hierbas me acompañas… Inuyasha esta un poco ocupado en la cabaña…

Verdad que será el hijo de ese perrucho también, ¡por favor que no saque su rostro!- agarrándose los cabellos-

¡Que dijiste zorro!- golpeando la cabeza del pequeño demonio, haciéndolo llorar-

Inuyasha…¡ USUWARI!- sabia que no le dolería, la nieve amortiguaría un poco el golpe, bueno solo un poco.

Kagome por que haces esto- levantándose del suelo sobándose la nariz-

Por que cuando nazca el bebe… no lo golpearas… asi que cada vez que golpees a Shippou terminaras en el suelo- con una cara diabólica- no se supones que estabas en la cabaña ocupado.

Bueno es que… quieren verte… - señalando hacia atrás- ¡fhe!

Anciano Mioga, anciano Totosai- sonriéndoles a ambos- que agradable sorp…- no de nuevo esas nauseas no… solo habia tomado un vaso de leche en la mañana… corrió a un arbusto…

**¡Waaaaack!**

Kagome salió del arbusto de forma temblorosa.

Que tal si vamos a buscar esas hierbas por favor-

Nos enteramos de la buena noticia- hablo la pulga Mioga muy entusiasmada, en el hombro de Inuyasha- y hemos venido a entregarle algo que les servirá para protegerlo, viejito carcamán.

Estaban todos sentados en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, mientras esta le preparaba el brebaje a Kagome para las nauseas, Totosai abrió un paquete que tenia en sus manos, era una tela… sí la misma tela con la cual vestia Inuyasha… era aquella que podría proteger de todo peligro el cuerpo del Hanyou, la tela de lana de Inezumi.

-esto es…- Inuyasha tomo la tela entre sus manos…- esto es del mismo material que me dejo mi madre… como…

- Este traje de lana de Inezumi, te lo dejo tu padre… - Inuyasha se sorprendió…- arrugo la tela en sus manos y no dijo nada.

- como guardianes, estamos muy orgullosos de ver como el amo Inuyasha se ha vuelto todo un hombre incluso continuara el linaje de los Inuyoukai… el hijo del amo Inuyasha será tan respetado como si fuera el mismo señor Inu no taisho… - hablo sabiamente mioga- varios de los ex sirvientes de su padre amo Inuyasha se encargaran de la protección de su hijo… ahora son otros tiempos… le tienen respeto por haber aniquilado a Naraku.

Una tos se sintió en la estancia.

Sabe horrible… espero que me quite las nauseas.

Te sientes muy mal Kagome…- Inuyasha se acercó a ella, acariciando su espalda para calmar la tos-

No estoy bien… y mas ahora que están el anciano Totosai y el anciano Mioga con nosotros… ya no tengo nada que temer… se que muchos querrán a este bebito…- acariciando su vientre- ya no tengo miedo…

Es verdad…- hablo totosai- vendremos constantemente para ver al nieto del señor Inu no Taisho… para corregir como este chiquillo estúpido lo cria- un golpe tronó en su cabeza.

Que dijiste viejo… _" es verdad… ya estoy mas tranquilo… como siempre con la ayuda de todos saldré adelante… y luchare para ser un buen padre… "_ gracias…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Al final mi padre no me dejo solo…- caminaba al lado de Kagome-

¿Eh?- lo miro-

El dejo esta tela para protegerme… nunca me dejo solo… -

Inuyasha…- le dio un beso en los labios- seras el mejor de todos… juntos derrotaremos nuestros miedos…

¡je ¡ tenlo por seguro… lo primero que le enseñare a ese pequeño es como golpear a Miroku… será tan genial verlo… luego como aplastar delicadamente a Mioga… no me mires asi tiene una técnica…

La joven rio mientras caminaban… la verdad es que Inuyasha parecía muy entusiasmado… incluso mas que ella… ay no…

**¡Waaack!**

Si mas entusiasmada que ella…

Continuara…

HOLAAA GENTEEEE… muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews! De verdad me sentí ultramotivada para seguir escribiendo… me subieron el animo… por que reprobé dos ramos y tendre que darlos en verano ¬¬ asi que aprovechare estas mini vacaciones para escribir… de verdad muchas gracias por sus reviews… ojalá sigan opinando

Una abrazo a todos!

Kira chan


	9. Cambiar

Lamento el retraso de verdad es que mi note fallecio xDDD y el net Bok de mi padre tiene el word caducado xDDDDD asi que tuve que trabajar en work xD agradesco muchos sus reviews me motivan a seguir!

Capitulo 9: cambiar

Desde que se enteró que Kagome estaba embarazada, no le gustaba dejarla sola, pero los aldeanos que venían a pedirle su ayuda… se veían tan desesperados que no podía negarse, al llegar a aquellos lugares, ahora su inconsciente lo hacia fijarse en los niños, en los bebes de esas personas que eran atacados por monstruos… Dios se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer.

Al menos hoy nadie había pedido su ayuda, pero salio temprano para poder ir a buscar leche, y a sacar la corteza de un arbol que un dia Kagome capto el aroma y lo reconoció como "canelo", ella hacia hervir la leche le agregaba esas ramitas, el sabor cambiaba bastante.

Al menos las nauseas ya habían cesado, pero…

_- en la noche come todo lo que encuentra … y no queda satisfecha hasta que me exige leche con canela -sango comenzó a reir y miroku le pego unas palmadas en el hombro- parece que esta poseída_

_- de cierta forma esta, el bebe le exige comer esas cosas, se llama antojo- mirando a Inuyasha muerta de la risa-_

_- alégrate de que es leche, no es frutilla fuera de temporada… cuando sea eso ponte a llorar y te comprenderé amigo, esto apenas comienza- miroku lloriqueo a su lado.- es terrible mucho después._

La verdad había traido bastante, la dejo en un lugar fresco , mejor asi no tenía que salir a buscar leche en la noche, por que cuando no tenía kagome se desesperaba.

Entro a la habitación, encontrando a kagome mirándose a un espejo, llorando, bueno la verdad es que estaba solo un poco desesperado con los cambios de humor de la muchacha, pero eso era normal hasta cuando viajaban, algunas veces no la entendia.

- Por que lloras kagome…- la muchacha tenia un espejo pequeño en sus manos

Deposito el espejo en el suelo, no era vanidosa, jamas le importo mucho su apariencia pero…

- Mi cara… estoy engordando, solo ha pasado un mes desde que supe que estaba embarazada… ¿ cuanto tiempo tendre? Debe ser casi cuatro y estoy asi de gorda- tapándose el rostro-

Se agacho a su lado, tomandole un hombro, pero ella le pego en la mano.

- No me toques tu me hiciste esto- parándose enojada-

QUE! Pero … no se iba a callar… acaso ¿no se acuerda como llego a ese estado?

- Tu no opusiste resistencia, ¿ o no te acuerdas?- ¿eso lo había dicho el?… siempre su boca fuera de lugar, la muchacha estaba enojada… se notaba muy enojada, tenia que salvarse, bueno le diría la verdad- y si, no estas igual… la verdad es que tu cuerpo ha cambiado un poco… estas…- se sonrojó…- estas mas radiante y atrayente.

Estaba preparándose para escuchar que estaba mas gorda… que estaba fea… pero " mas radiante y atrayente", Inuyasha se lo dijo, si Inuyasha se lo dijo entonces era lo inverso a eso o era para que parara de llorar.

- Antes me decias que era fea, que mi cuerpo no te atraía, ahora que estoy gorda… no me lo creo… Usuwari.- auch eso le dolio, pero no mas que su baja de autoestima ahora _touche_-

Le había dicho "radiante y atrayente" y ella lo manda al suelo, Kagome sabia cuanto le costaba ser sincero con esas cosas, solo era capaz de decirlo en momentos en que ellos… bueno ya saben "esos momentos"… no quería enojarse… sabia que era por su embarazo… se levanto del suelo, ella seguía llorando, pasaba de la rabia a la pena, de la pena a la rabia, a veces reia y lloraba después… y el era un hanyou insensible… le gustaba molestarla pero a veces decía cosas hirientes, bueno le había dicho de todo cuando viajaban, desde perra hasta idiota… pero ahora que era una pareja la trataba con cariño aunque no le dijera halagos, ok necesitaba cambiar eso por algunos meses.

-aaaah escuchame- se paró el no podía decir palabras pero si actuar- sí, si estas distinta… un poco mas rellena de cara sí… pero para mi eres una tenyou…- ok lo dejo salir- mira ven…- rojo a no mas poder.

La tomo de la mano y busco un espejo un poco mas amplio, era del tocador de su madre, estaba un poco agrietado, pero kagome podía ver desde su rostro hasta un poco mas debajo de su cadera, Inuyasha la aprisionó por detrás desde su cintura

- Te ves linda asi…

Kagome estaba avergonzada, su traje de sacerdotiza ocultaba su pequeño vientre, que apenas se notaba, su traje comenzaba a apretarle un poco.

- Estoy comenzando a engordar…

- Pero recuerda que es por él o ella- descansando las manos en el estomago de la muchacha… la muchacha bajo sus manos hasta las manos de él…- me gusta… - sonriéndole, ese sentimiento de pertenencia se asomó una vez mas.- es mio…- enseguida se agacho a la altura del estomago de la muchacha.- eh bebe verdad que esta mujer es muy cruel conmigo… - apoyo su mejilla, entonces sintió un ruido- oye kagome que fue eso

Ella también lo sintió … fue como…

- Creo que se movio- un poco asustada- de nuevo… se esta moviendo… - la verdad es apenas lo sintió, el berrinche que estaba teniendo paso a un ultimo plano, al concentrarse mucho mas en los movimientos del bebe y la cara de asombro de Inuyasha.- perdón por el usuwari las hormonas me están afectando… perdón.

Ok, ahora entendia los miedos de Miroku, si le tenia miedo a su mujer.

- Bien, le hechare la culpa el embarazo…- resignandose " es mejor no peliar con una mujer embarazada es mas fuerte que Raraku"- pero en serio kagome no pienses que estas fea… tu ya sabes por que dije esas cosas-

La joven sonrió, adoptó una pose ofendida.

- Ah ,si, ya se… en ese entonces estabas enamorado de kikyo… y no había cuerpo mas perfecto que el de ella- haciendo un puchero- pero aun asi me espiabas- sacándole la lengua, saltando como una niña- preparare algo de comer.

Despues de un frío invierno, el sol comenzaba a asomarse.

- Gracias por ayudarme kagome- la anciana le sonrió a su aprendiz-, al momento que su pupila bostezaba- se que te mueres del sueño… es normal en tu estado no te preocupes pequeña.

- No se preocupe…- bostezó- Lo hago con gusto, además Inuyasha salió temprano con Miroku, no me gusta quedarme sola, las hormonas me atacan- plantando hierbas-

Era mejor distraerse, asi las emociones no hacían su juego, ¿por que era tan difícil estar esperando un bebe?, osea Inuyasha le había dicho que estaba hermosa asi, pero bueno no la tocaba desde que supo que estaba embarazada, tenia deseos de…. Bueno ya saben …Culparemos a las hormonas…

- ¿Te haz sentido bien? - pregunto la anciana, con una ceja alzada, la entendía-

- Si, si gracias a usted pude sobrevivir las nauseas… menos mal que eso ya terminó, ahora mi problema son los cambios de humor… estoy avergonzada, ayer lo estampe en el suelo…- la anciana solo se rio-

- Se lo merece a veces, pero es normal… algunos aldeanos llegaron a mi por golpes con un palo, con cortes por que sus esposas le tiraron vasijas… algunos se lo merecían por adulterio… pero – carcajeo una vez mas- es normal, tu cuerpo se esta adaptando aun a esos cambios… yo por mi condición de sacerdotisa nunca me permiti enamorarme… pero me hubiera gustado tener un hijo para que me acompañara… pero gracias a ti, los tengo a todos ustedes y Rin es una gran compañía para mi…

La verdad que había estado sumamente negativa, pero la idea de tener un bebe la tenía muy feliz, los cambios al parecer era muy bruscos para una joven como ella… su cuerpo cambiaba de manera demasiado brusca…

- … tendre mas cuidado… _" pobre Inuyasha se esta esforzando demasiado"-_

- Hola- Sango saludó junto a sus tres pequeños- anciana Kaede se ve cansada y tu tambien Kagome- les invito a tomar té en mi casa… además…se que tienes preguntas kagome.

Su joven amiga estaba comenzando a vivir, ahora sería madre y si sabia los que su cuerpo hacia con una, primero querer matar al bastardo que te hizo esto… espera eso es en el parto, al principio todo color de rosas, luego vienen los malestares quieres a tu bebe, pero te sientes horrible, al ver como tu cuerpo se infla y obvio aparecia el deseo sexual.

- Sango realmente me das miedo ahora- la joven madre tenia una cara de pervertida-

- Amiga he pasado por eso dos veces y creeme lo se todo…- levantando sus cejas- además te ves tan adorable, todos en la aldea lo comentan-

Al caminar hacia el hogar de sango las aldeanas la observaban, era la primera vez que veian a una sacerdotisa embarazada, conservando sus poderes, no podían ver la panza a través de la ropa de la joven miko, pero se veía radiante y adorable.

Ok, si, la conversación con Sango la dejo mas tranquila, ¡ la taijiya le tiro una olla con comida al monje en medio de la aldea por que pensaba que estaba seduciendo a otra mujer cuando ella estaba embarazada de las gemelas! , no estaba caliente, menos mal, definitivamente tendría mas cuidado.

Se daría un baño y dormiría, la verdad si que tenia sueño, era un milagro que hoy no hubiera dormido siesta. Al entrar al cuarto para buscar su yukata de dormir encontró al hanyou, poniéndose la suya, observando su espalda ancha y firme su cabello platinado callendo por ella.

- Oh perdón- aunque ya lo conocía por completo a él le gustaba su intimidad y a ella también- no miro no miro- dándole la espalda para coger su yukata y darse un baño.

- Ya no importa…- sonriéndole de forma seductora-

Eso fue un golpe bajo, su sonrisa, era tan atrayente, maldición, esta bien si tenia ganas de que Inuyasha la hiciera suya, pero le daba vergüenza mostrarle su cuerpo y él parecía que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

- Ire a darme un baño- se escabullo por la puerta de la habitación- dios mio… - respiraba agitadamente- baka baka… serias una desvergonzada si te le tiraras encima… mas encima encinta…, pero es tu derecho… no no no…

Pero hace un mes mas o menos que no pasaba nada entre ellos… por las nauseas y que caia como un tronco por las noches

.

Rayos la verdad es que extrañaba el cuerpo de su mujer, pero en su estado… no sabia si podía… no mejor seria paciente… de seguro que ella no quería nada.

La habitación estaba oscura, apenas se habían dicho un " buenas noches", al momento en que ella se acostó, le dio la espalda inmediatamente, si no, se le tiraria encima, por otro lado kagome sentía que estaba en una de esas escenas en donde el matrimonio estaba a punto de divorciarse, maldita televisión y doramas de su época, era la primera vez que dormían de esa manera y lo odiaba, se acordaba de sus primeros días de viaje, cuando el la aborrecía…

Se iba a dar la vuelta pero Inuyasha le agarro un hombro llamando su atención, en la oscuridad pudo ver sus ojos dorados, resplandeciendo y brillando…

-Inu…- no la dejo continuar por que la beso de esa forma que tanto le gustaba, siempre la sorprendia, asi era el y asi le encantaba, siguio su juego, se dejo besar .

Amaba besarla, acariciarla y no sentir rechazo, ni pudor… si no que sentía una atracción muy fuerte, cuando se subió encima de ella, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, entonces se sentó

- No espera…- odiaba cuando hacia eso-

- Pero y el bebe…- con la yukata media abierta, kagome era rapida-¿ no le haremos daño?

- No pasa nada… si vamos despacio- se sintió casi ronronear… al diablo las buenas costumbres tenia ganas y hoy iba a quedar satisfecha.- asi que no me dejes esperándote.

- Al menos dejame encender la luz…-

- Dejalo asi… - la verdad es que le daba vergüenza mostrar su cuerpo ahora...-

- ¡Oye!... – en ese momento Inuyasha se dirigio a encender la vela de aceite ignorando la queja de la muchacha.

La luz inundo la habitación.

- Mou prefiero la luz apagada…- lo miro con severidad-

Inuyasha se recosto a su lado acercando su rostro al de la muchacha.

- Que gracia tiene si no puedo ver tu rostro…- ¿ el dijo eso?

" que gracia tiene si no puedo ver tu rostro", descansó su cabeza en la almohada, entonces la yukata comenzo a ser retirada, su respiración aumento, lamio sus labios ansiosa esperando a que volviera a besarla, pero no lo hizo, se quedo observandola, solo observandola… se puso un poco tensa.

El cuerpo de kagome era perfecto, simplemente perfecto y era suyo, solo suyo… las lineas de sus mejillas volvieron a aparecer siempre lo hacian…

Llevo una de sus manos por el vientre de la muchacha, hasta arriba, hasta tocar uno de sus senos, en el momento en el cual el se inclinaba para devorar su boca, de su boca paso al lobulo de su oido, maldicion, que sensacion estaba sintiendo Kagome, era tan placentero que se recosto de costado apretando las sabanas, Inuyasha la tomó de la cintura, acercandola a el pero no dejó lo que estaba haciendo, explorando con sus manos, las zonas que hacian gemir a la muchacha, bajando hasta su intimidad, haciendola gritar… amaba hacerla sentir asi desesperada por su toque, estaba espaldas a el, con su cabello desordenado, ondulado, con los ojos cerrados, tratando de respirar, contrayendose con cada intromision, la verdad que era pecaminoso, era pecaminoso y placentero, hacerla gritar de gozo en aquella oscura habitacion.

Se levanto apoyandose en los codos, necesitaba besarlo de nuevo sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, el aliento sobre su rostro, al momento de probar sus labios lo tomo de los mechones de su cabello y se lo llevó con ella, aprovechando para poder quitarle la yukata, ahora estaban iguales.

Inuyasha, su cuerpo, su aroma, el cabello que caia encima de sus rostros creando una cortina de intimidad, el muchacho llevo su boca hasta los pechos de la joven, al parecer estaban mas sensibles por que al atraparlos con su boca, kagome gritó apretando sus piernas.

Vertigo, vertigo sentia cada vez que su hombre la tocaba, un cosquilleo en sus partes que la hacia contraerse, el hanyou se entretuvo a la altura de su ombligo, la miko relajo sus brazos dejandolos arriba de su cabeza .

El joven la volteó, sabia que era lo que queria intentar no opondria resistencia…

Estaba mas sensible al parecer por que cuando Inuyasha entro en ella la sensacion fue gloriosa, suprema tanto que mordio la sabana para no gritar tan alto, estaba apoyada sobre sus codos, recibiendo las embestidas del hanyou.

La espalda de kagome sudorosa, tan suave, apoyaba su rostro en ella abrazandola de la cintura, aguantando las ganas de gritar… lo apretaba desde su interior, el calor del cuerpo de kagome lo abrazaba haciéndolo desfallecer, no era el unico, por que la miko comenzo a mover sus caderas insitandolo a que fuera mas rapido, no pudo mas y calló cansada aun reiciendo la pasion del medio demonio que tenia entre sus piernas…

Respiraba agitadamente, parecia cansarce mas rapido, gemia por aire, Inuyasha la dejo en esa posicion volteo su cadera, se puso de costado, mientras su esposa, estiraba su brazo y el tomaba su mano, pasando una pierna por su cadera continuando.

Definitivamente las sensaciones eran otras, estaba muriendo por ello, el Hanyou atrapaba el lobulo de su oreja de nuevo, mientras las señales de llegar al fin empezaban a aparecer.

Suave… suave era la piel de la joven, no entendia porque le daba vergüenza mostrarse, bueno bueno a el tambien le daba pudor, pero es que kagome era hermosa y el era un hanyou, le acariciaba la espalda mientras ella dormia relajadamente, su aroma estaba cambiando, su cuerpo tambien, pero era por su causa, eso lo dejaba aun mas contento.

- baka- le susurro en oido antes de volver a dormir, recosto el rostro en la espalda de la muchacha- quiero ver al niño pronto

_-" yo tambien…"_

Continuara…

Aaaaaa nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	10. Unir a las personas

Capitulo 10 : unir a las personas

No quería que la miraran, kagome le pertenecía solamente a él, pero la mayoría de los aldeanos la necesitaban para ayudarles a recuperarse, era inevitable que le dijeran lo hermosa que se veía si siempre estaban en contacto con ella, el se mordía la lengua, pero deseaba decirles a todos los de la aldea que la muchacha era solamente suya, sí, se daban cuenta el porque, a él también le preguntaban si es que estaba igual de emocionado por la llegada del bebé , pero el tiempo pasaba tan rápido que apenas se daba cuenta como el vientre de kagome había crecido, es verdad se veía adorable, su cabello también crecia, y había decidido amarrárselo, por que le incomodaba, a el no le gustaba, de cierta manera le recordaba a…. prefería el salvaje cabello de la muchacha, Inuyasha se lo soltaba cada vez que podía, pero la muchacha había sido más astuta, se lo había amarrado en una trenza dejando algunos cabellos sueltos en la parte de adelante, caia en uno de sus hombros, eso si lo dejaba embobado, sus labios parecían mas rosados y brillantes que nunca, sus mejillas mas coloridas y su piel, el gusto de poder probar su suave piel cada vez que podía, por todas esas razones kagome era SUYA… además de muchas otras.

Inuyasha- la joven llamo su atención- Inuyasha te estoy hablando…- sonriéndole-

S-si- mirándola, estaba curando la herida de una mujer, de rodillas, aunque ahora estuviera a punto de ser madre y de estar mas madura seguía teniendo ese rostro inocente que tanto le encantaba.

¿puedes ir a buscar leña para el fuego? Tengo que lavarle la herida a la señora ikuto… - inuyasha la miro- por favor…-

El joven salió de la cabaña sin mas…

Kagome sama… déjeme decirle que se ve radiante…- dijo la mujer- ¿cuanto tiempo lleva?

Siete meses… creo… si mas o menos siete meses-un poco sonrojada. Su pequeño bebe se mantenía muy quieto ese rato, por que siempre se movia mucho- una vez que llegue Inuyasha le desinfectare para suturar…

¿Es diferente el que sea el bebe de un Hanyou?...- pregunto un poco timida la mujer…

Ese tono no era de desprecio mas bien de curiosidad, Inuyasha estaba mas que aceptado en aquella aldea, cuando su vientre empezó a crecer sentía que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella, pero luego comenzó a recibir halagos, habían más mujeres en su estado en la aldea, no sabía porque ella era tan especial, Kaede le comento que ella no perdió sus poderes y realmente se veía hermosa… muy hermosa… pero no lo creía… jamás se había sentido bonita en su vida… aunque el resto siempre le demostrara lo contrario, aunque el hanyou siempre se empeñaba en recordarle lo bonita que era para el…

Nunca había estado embarazada antes…- rio nerviosa- supongo que el dolor del parto será el mismo…- Inuyasha entró- muy bien ¿preparada?

Kaede se encontraba enferma por lo que kagome estaba atendiendo a los aldeanos, Inuyasha ni siquiera había acompañado a Miroku a exterminar a demonios quería quedarse junto a la muchacha, necesitaba hacerlo. Pero su esposa resulto ser más terca de lo que creía, no había parado de trabajar durante todo el día, ya estaba atardeciendo y no había querido comer.

Kagome deberíamos comer algo, no haz parado en todo el día.- le dijo mientras caminaban hacia la cabaña para atender a un niño enfermo del estomago.

Lo siento Inuyasha, es que de verdad quiero ayudar y no he tenido hambre…- rio – gracias por preocuparte- le dio un beso en la mejilla- estare bien…

Y el pequeño… necesita comer…- vio como como la cara de la miko cambio a una expresión pasmada-

Que desconsiderada había sido…

Prometo ver a este niño y comer como una cerda de verdad… vamos la verdad es que se me abrió el apetito… ¿por qué no preparas la cena mientras yo voy a ver al pequeño? tengo que tomarle la temperatura nada mas… voy enseguida…

Ese instinto de madre que tenia… no su kagome jamás seria como Kikyo…. Kagome era mucho mas… se reprendió mentalmente por acordarse de su antiguo amor, pero no era un delito y en ocasiones kagome la mencionaba.

Seguro que puedes irte sola…-la muchacha asintió, no estaba de acuerdo de que cruzara el bosque sola.

Lo he hecho muchas veces Inuyasha… no te preocupes…-

Pero ni siquiera llevas arco…-

Pero recuerda que puedo usar mi energía espiritual… soy una miko – tosiendo de forma fingida, para hacerse la importante.

Esta bien te espero… pero si te demoras te buscare…- poniendo una mano en su cabeza.

Lo se…- antes de dirigirse por caminos opuestos le dio un beso en los labios-

Miro su reflejo, la luz de la luna, exhibió su reflejo, su cuerpo estaba cambiado, gracias al calor podía darse un baño en el rio, sus pechos estaban más grandes, ardían un poco… tomando agua entre sus manos deposito agua en ellos, sus manos se dirigieron hacia su vientre… donde el bebe pateó… sonrió tímidamente, su abdomen tenía un tamaño pequeño comparado con otras mujeres que tenían su misma edad gestacional… bueno ella siempre había sido delgada

Te quiero pequeño o pequeña… - el bebe volvió a moverse… cuando tomaba un baño o estaba sola le hablaba, en su época era común, eso estimulaba al pequeño… y su voz se le quedaría grabada. Se sumergió en el agua, haciendo que su largo cabello escurriera, repartiendo gotitas de agua por todo su cuerpo. Era hora de salir.

Se vistió de forma rápida Inuyasha debía estar preocupado, pero tenía que bañarse y lavar su ropa, el pobre niño le había vomitado encima, ahora el pantalón le quedaba apretadísimo, no sabria que usaría, esmeraba por peinarse para que su rostro luciera un poco mas bonito, pero el embarazo la había transformado, su cara estaba mas redonda… se preguntó que hubiera pasado si kikyo hubiera estado viva, si todo lo con inuyasha hubiera resultado… hubieran sido felices… Trató de verse en el reflejo peinándose con más esmero… poniendo una flor acuática en un costado.

No necesitas de eso…- giro para ver al semi demonio- eres hermosa kagome no necesitas mas… - acercándose a ella… viendo como el rostro de la muchacha se inclinaba apenada…- aunque muy terca.- allí se acababa el romanticismo

Lamento haberte preocupado es que el pobre de lee me vomito encima… y es un poco fuerte el olor.- juntando la parte superior aun húmeda.

Khe! Lo hubieras hecho en casa…- los ojos de kagome desviaron la mirada- ¿sucede algo?

No nada…-

Se sincera… tonta nunca haz sabido mentir…- se acerco al rostro de la muchacha dándole un beso tierno y corto, últimamente la chica estaba muy sensible… mucho mas que los primeros meses, trataba de holgar mas su vestimenta… y se esmeraba por lucir hermosa…-

La verdad es que quiero saber si…- su corazón latio a mil…- si es que… no te enojes… se que el tema esta cerrado… pero… lo he pensado… ¿ tu a veces no te imaginas como hubiera lucido kikyo en mi estado… o como hubiera resultado tu vida sin naraku?

Esta chica si que le daba azotes en el corazón, como adivinaba su sentir… la verdad es que estaban conectados… si lo había pensado...

Si lo he pensado…- la muchacha lo miró- muchas, muchas veces…- le jugaría una broma- desde que nos casamos…- kagome se giro liberando algunas lagrimas… creo que había llegado demasiado lejos…- pero esta realidad no la cambiaría por nada kagome… porque sigues pensando en ello.

No lo se… son impulsos muy fuertes que me llevan a preguntármelo… como una vez le dije a los niños de la aldea… sueño con la vida de kikyo… y… estaba muy ilusionada de poder ser mamá- poniendo una mano en su pancita- y me da mucha pena que nunca halla podido serlo… se siente tan bien estar de esta forma… que …. Que …- Inuyasha la abrazo sonriendo…-

¿Te sientes feliz kagome?- la muchacha asintió- yo también y no sabes lo impaciente que estoy por conocerlo.

Necesito saber inuyasha… si te daba ilusión tener hijos con kikyo…- abrazandolo-

Nuestra historia fue tan corta… que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de pensar en ello… pero contigo… contigo todo fue muy distinto kagome…- la beso en los labios suavemente- por eso no debes pensar mas en eso BAKA… - volvió a su tono molesto de siempre- deberías preocuparte de comer… mi pobre hijo o hija- al pronunciar aquellas palabras le dio un escalofrio- debe estar muerto de hambre.- la muchacha rió.

Es verdad…- paso una mano por esa zona- perdón…

Vamos- le tomo la mano y caminaron hacia la cabaña.

Zorrito zorrito- decían las gemelas jugando con la cola del pobre shippo, quien había llegado de su examen de zorro subiendo de nivel-

Ay oigan tenga cuidado con mi colita…-

Era verano el calor, mas el viento hacían que el dia estuviera agradable para un dia de campo con motivo del cumpleaños de riuji, el bebe de sango... estaban en el prado del pozo, obviamente alejados del portal por seguridad de los pequeños, mientras todos disfrutaban de la tarde riendo y almorzando.

Papi papi…- se acercaron las gemelas a miroku agarrándolo de las mangas - caballito…

El joven padre resignado no le quedo de otra, haciendo lo que sus pequeñas querían empezó a gatear en cuatro patas por el lugar haciendo que los demás se rieran, especialmente inuyasha… el " caballito " se acerco a él.

Ya falta poco ¿eh?... te dije que cuando naciera tu hijo me iba a burlar de ti- miroku se acercó a su amigo molestándolo con un brazo, mirando a la señorita kagome.-

Bueno… creo que no hare objeción de eso…- inuyasha resignado, respondió de forma calmada-¿Qué?

Rin quien estaba al frente del hanyou quedo observando un arbusto y se fue en aquella dirección, sabia que el señor sesshomaru andaba rondando los lugares.

" después de todo será mi sobrino… aunque venga de mi estúpido hermano"

Con esa pequeña frase lo había dicho todo… el señor sesshomaru había aceptado a inuyasha

La paternidad te esta afectando- lloriqueo miroku- ooo que nazca pronto…

No tan pronto de verdad es que estoy aterrada…- decía kagome con una corona de flores en la cabeza, hecha por las niñas al igual que Sango-

La muchacha estaba apoyada en árbol por que ya le costaba sentarse sin apoyo.

No te mentire amiga… pero estare allí para apoyarte…- tomandole de las manos…- -

gracias… oh!...-

Los demás se asustaron pues kagome se agarro el estomago...

Que te paso kagome – Kaede estaba a su lado- tranquila respira profundo… parece que es la hora…

El sonido en señal de hambre hizo que hubiera un silencio posterior…

Lo siento…- avergonzada- tengo hambre eje jeje

Esta anciana también se equivoca- rio divertida kaede-

Ten come- se acerco inuyasha… - abre- dándole de comer a kagome, como si fuera una niña pequeña, ante la mirada atónita de los demás- oye! No me des esos sustos…- hablándole a su futuro primogenito-

Kaede observo al hanyou llena de ternura… como había cambiado… no se parecia al semi demonio descontrolado que había conocido hace mas de cincuenta años.

Desde pequeño haciendo travesuras, al igual que el joven amo- hablo cierta pulguita haciendo su aparición en escena.- hola a todos – se acerco a la taijiya- sango le tenemos un regalo a tu bebe…

Totosai apareció con un gatito igualito a kirara, Sango lo tomo en brazos totalmente emocionada mostrándoselo a su hijo que estaba sentado en frente de ella, en instante el pequeño gatito de dos colas se acerco al bebe de un año, mirándole, tal cual lo había kirara con ella.

Este es el bebe de kirara… kohaku lo envía… para sus sobrinos, les mando muchos saludos a sango y miroku… lamentó no poder venir.- hablo el anciano.- hola chiquillo estúpido… y kagome que ¿tal estas?

Muy bien gracias a los dos que bueno tenerlos aquí… - kagome abrazo al anciano totosai.-

Somos muchas personas…- kaede comento- eso me agrada mucho… y nunca me había fijado de que somos de distintas razas.

Eso es por que Kagome nos unió a todos… - comento shippou acariciando al gatito.-

Todos miraron a kagome quien pasaba sus manos por su abdomen, mientras inuyasha continuaba alimentándola, ella estaba completamente sonrojada y miro a los demás.

No digan eso por favor… yo no fui la causante… aunque nos cueste aceptarlo todo fue por la perla de shikon.- hablo la pelinegra-

Pero la que nos enseño muchas cosas fue usted señorita kagome- dijo mioga- perdón mi señora kagome…

Ay mioga no me digas asi – le apunto con el dedo con intenciones de aplastarlo-

Esta bien, esta bien… kagome chan

Asi esta mejor…

Pareces que las mañas se pegan – hablo totosai- me pareció ver a un inuyasha en versión femenina.- todos rieron- no lo dije como chiste en fin a comer…

La tarde transcurría tranquila, los mas pequeños jugaron hasta que cansaron tomando una siesta... al lado de sango y miroku quienes al igual que los pequeños estaban tendidos en la hierba, el anciano totosai dormía con su vaca después de haberse atragantado con la mayoría de la comida, mioga dormía con el pequeño gatito aun sin nombre… kaede leia un pergamino kagome estaba apoyada en un árbol, con inuyasha apoyado en sus piernas, el silencio era apacible, le trajo recuerdos.

" _puedo recostarme en tus piernas"-_

Le había pedido cuando había sido envenenado por el sacerdote transformado en araña, mientras ella le cuidaba en su estado febril, pero ahora todo era diferente, todo era calma.

Parece que esta dormido- hablo inuyasha relajadamente mientras kagome acariciaba su cabello- no lo escucho tan agitado como antes… ¿haz pensado en algún nombre?

Si ya lo sabia, lo había pensado muchas veces desde conoció aquel nombre… aunque no sabia si decírselo al hanyou sabia que ese tema era delicado para él…

Izayoi si es niña…- el joven la miro sorprendido-

Ese era el nombre de…- el semi demonio tomó una de sus manos-

Lo se… por eso quiero que se llame izayoi si es niña… tu madre era muy hermosa…- puso una cara soñadora- pero si es niño aun no lo he pensado…

Senkai…- dijo secamente… con un nudo en la garganta… su madre cuanto la extrañaba… ojala pudiera estar aquí para ver lo feliz que era.- eh bebe…- girando su rostro para quedar de frente al vientre de kagome- te gustan los nombres…

No hubo respuesta…

Olvidalo… es igual a ti cuando duerme… queda inconciente…- molestándolo…-

Fhe!...- cerrando sus ojos- gracias kagome.

La muchacha no dijo nada tomó la cabeza de su marido y la deposito en el césped obteniendo una queja de su parte, le sonrio recostándose a su lado permitiendo ser abrazada por el. Esta paz no la cambiaba por nada.

Estas segura de que yo acompañe a miroku- le pregunto angustiado el hanyou-

Si … ve tranquilo no me pasara nada… pasare toda la tarde con sango y kaede- conciente de que le costaba moverse- esos aldeanos necesitan tu ayuda…

Por favor no te separes de ellas- jamás lo había visto tan angustiado- me escuchaste bien kagome no te separes ni de Kaede ni de Sango.- mirándola como si fuera una niña pequeña.

Estaban en la cabaña de sus amigos, Inuyasha la había traído hasta allí.

Vamos inuyasha- le dijo miroku ya listo.- volveremos rápido es en la aldea vecina.

Todos salieron de la cabaña para despedirlos…

Miroku súbete a mi espalda…- todos quedaron con la boca abierta… ese era el sello personal de kagome- ¿que haces? Súbete a mi espalda.

Claro que si primor…. Por fin accedes corazon- dijo emocionado como una chiquilla el monje- es la primera vez que viajare solo en la espalda de mi adorado hanyou… mira kagome y aprende…- sango le pego. – vamos inuyasha nos necesitan – sobándose la cabeza.

Gracias sango.- le dijo el hanyou

A mi me enerva…- respondiendo la taijiya-

Nadie me quiereee- gritando pues el hanyou acelero el paso sin preguntarle, la verdad que quería apresurarse.

Si que te ama amiga… te ama tanto como para subir a miroku a su espalda - la ex exterminadora la miro-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Necesito unas cuantas hierbas urgente…- hablo la anciana mientras el hombre al cual atendía gritaba del dolor, no podía dejarlo solo… y Sango tenia que darle de comer a las gemelas… y este pobre señor tuvo el accidente unos momentos… el pobre si hizo un corte con el chuzo para revolver la tierra de los campos- calma calma saito… ya pasara el dolor.

Yo voy…- kagome le acaricio la frente al hombre- yo voy con tal de que no sienta dolor…

Pero Inuyasha dijo …

Anciana kaede… estoy embarazada nada mas… además falta como un mes … asi que no se preocupe.- dándole unas palmadas a su vientre…- solo ire al campo de hierbas que esta cerca de aquí – el hombre volvió a gritar- mejor me apuro.

Aquellas hierbas servían para hacer dormir a las personas, las usaban para suturar las heridas, trato de caminar un poco mas rápido, pero el peso en su abdomen era notable, el ejercicio en el embarazo era bueno, las caminatas sobretodo asi que no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero si Inuyasha la descubria , le pegaría un reto que jamás olvidaría, pero amaba que el hanyou fuera asi con ella, que la mimara, que en las noches antes de dormir recostara la cabeza en su vientre para hablarle a su futuro hijo o hija, que le diera besos cortos… y que la acariciara.

Que bonito atardecer…- su bebe pateo-hoy estas muy inquieto

Tomo la raíz de la planta para extraerla, haciendo un poco de fuerza… estaba un poco profunda, se agacho lentamente para cavar con sus manos, era dificultoso mantener el equilibrio. Al levantarse sintió un dolor muy agudo en la espalda.

Mala fuerza… ya tengo lo que que…- una contracción muy fuerte le vino…- au… ya… ya paso… si….

Comenzó a caminar, patadas de su bebe bastante fuertes si le habían venido pero nunca había sentido un dolor igual… cuando ya llevaba una distancia mas o menos recorrida hacia la cabaña de la anciana kaede el dolor hizo su aparición con mayor intensidad lo que le obligo a agacharse… bien esto no era normal… a juzgar por aquella contracción le indicaba que su hijo quería hacer su aparición en este mundo.

Que no me vengan tan seguido… por favor.

Recorrio la distancia lo mas rápido posible, por que aun tenia que velar por aquel herido, en ese lapso las contracciones venían fuertemente.

Lle… llegue…- respiraba con fuerza- anciana Kaede…

Amiga que te sucede…- viendo como la muchacha sudaba y respiraba fuertemente-

Oh el bebe parece que va a llegar…- Rin estaba presente… - con razón el señor sesshomaru se fue de repente

Kagome esto toma bastante tiempo… tienes que cambiarte de ropa por algo mas comodo.- dijo sango- ven siéntate… ire a buscar una yukata… shippou shippou…- llamando al zorrito…

Kagome estaba bastante nerviosa, que inuyasha llegara rápido, no quería pasar esto sola… en su época era común que los esposos pasaran a la sala de parto… aquí no se hacia pero obligaría al hanyou… aunque dijera que no.

-

Hey inuyasha calmate… por favor cuida mi cuello-decia el monje esquivando las ramas de los arboles en la espalda del hanyou-

Algo me dice que kagome no esta bien… asi que para de quejarte , si no quieres que te deje aquí y tengas que volver solo…

Una presencia alerto al hanyou… de repente vio como su medio hermano corria a su lado por lo que paro el paso.

Vengo a decirte que tu mujer… va a dar a luz a tu hijo… la vi caminando con mucha dificultad hacia la cabaña de la anciana que cuida a Rin.

Le dije que no se alejara- pensó un momento- necesito pedirte un favor… llevate a este sonzo… a la aldea… tengo que llegar rapido

Se trata de tu hijo - dijo a secas- esta bien …

Inuyasha se alejo rapidamente…

" _por favor por favor … esta vez no dejare a kagome sola… dejame estar con ella kami"_

CONTINUARAA!

Holiwiwiwiwiwi ¿como están? Muchas pero muchas gracias por sus motivadores reviews! En este cpai actualizare mas rápido por que ya tengo escrita una parte del otro capitulo solo quise darles mas suspenso… es que el nacimiento del bebe de inuyasha y kagome tiene que ser de un capiulo entero!

Bye bye

Se me cuidan


	11. Ser madre

Hola a todos que bueno que les gusto el capitulo anterior… la verdad es que el capitulo anterior creía que no me había salido bien por que no estaba de animos por que falleció mi gatito regalon… ahora tengo a dos gatitos nuevos que cuidar ^^ después de la tormenta viene la calma.

Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews

Tengo que dejar algo claro antes de que me tiren las orejas XDD

**Los personajes de Rumiko Takahashi no son mios… solo los manipulo para que cumplan nuestros deseos xDD**

Capitulo 11: Ser madre.

"_por favor, por favor… esta vez no dejare a kagome sola… dejame estar con ella Kami"_

Sin miroku podía correr libremente, se apresuró con todo lo que sus piernas podían resistir, no debió haberla dejado sola.

Siempre que se trata de la señorita Kagome inuyasha actua de esta manera- dijo Miroku tratando de amenizar el ambiente, pero su interlocutor, no dijo nada.

Tenemos que regresar - dijo con voz seca sesshomaru, caminando.

El sonido de un cuervo los rodeó a ambos, el animal comenzó su viaje para alertar a los sirvientes de Inuyasha, el nacimiento del sucesor o sucesora del linaje de los Inuyoukai

Las contracciones habían pasado, desde hace rato que no sentía una, ¿por qué pensó? Ahora venia una muy fuerte, por lo que respiro de forma lenta mientras estaba sentada esperando que pasara, mejor no lo hubiera pensado… quería recostarse pero el pobre hombre estaba durmiendo, a él no lo podían mover, su herida era de gran profundidad.

Sé que duele amiga – decía sango dándole un poco de agua- pero ya pasara.

Ojala llegue Inuyasha rápido- decía entrecortadamente- no quiero pasar por esto sola, no puedo tener a mi bebé aquí delante del señor ikuto.

Ahora tenía un momento de paz, después de ese dolor tan intenso.

La esterilla de la cabaña se abrió dejando ver a un Inuyasha agitado, mas que agitado desesperado.

Sesshomaru me dijo que…- vio que kagome estaba calmada, como si no pasara nada- ese maldito me jugó una broma…

No, está en lo correcto… serás padre hoy- hablo la anciana- pero esto viene en ciclos, es decir kagome siente dolores intermitentes, pero cuando este a punto de dar a luz serán dolores más seguidos y fuertes… asi que recomiendo que se la lleven a tu cabaña yo ire mas tarde, cuando este preparada… shippou me llevara.

Mi espaldita- se lamento shippou

De la nada apareció Miroku, pálido como un fantasma, Rin salió al encuentro de sesshomaru, quien estaba afuera de la cabañajunto a Yaken y ah-un

Nunca… mas, viajo con sesshomaru, si tu eres peor… el lo es mil veces mas…- sentándose al lado de kagome aturdido.

No seas niña – su esposa le pego- es peor lo que esta pasando kagome en estos momentos.

La muchacha apretó la mano de la castaña en señal de que por esta vez dejara a miroku en paz.

Será mejor llevarte a tu cabaña…

Esta bien- dijo kagome en un suspiro- vamos- aun vestida de sacerdotisa, trato de pararse pero otra contracción vino a su encuentro, a lo que trato de recuperar el aliento, Inuyasha se asusto y se acerco a ella- es…estoy bien.

Kagome… - la tomo en brazos, al estilo nupcial saliendo de la cabaña-

Miroku, seguido por sango los acompaño.

Miroku, ve a buscar a las gemelas y al bebe, se lo encargue a yurei… ve a buscarlas… yo acompañare a kagome… tengo que prepararla- emocionada.

Kagome se aferro al ahori de Hanyou mientras pasaba el dolor, Miroku los miro sonriendo recordando, como al momento de nacer las gemelas, el se desespero tanto por el dolor de sango que al momento de ir a buscar a Kaede se resbalo, terminando con un corte en la frente, Inuyasha mantenía la calma pero se le notaba nervioso.

Si mi sanguito voy enseguida- dirigiéndose hacia el lugar.

Señor sesshomaru… - habló yaken- hacia donde nos dirigimos…

Rin caminaba por delante.

Señor Yaken vamos a la cabaña de Inuyasha… el señor sesshomaru quiere conocer a su sobrino o sobrina.

Sesshomaru le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a Rin, la jovencita supo como leer su corazón en ese instante, cuando emprendió camino hacia donde estaba su medio hermano.

¡es posible!- comento el pequeño demonio, callo pues las decisiones las tomaba el demonio-

No quería que nadie se enterara de su presencia por lo que llegó antes de que el Hanyou y su esposa llegaran a su hogar, esperaría allí al sucesor de su linaje, junto con Rin… no sabía porque estaba ahora apegado a esa niña…¿ era solo una niña para él?... solo tenía catorce años.

-Inuyasha… déjame caminar.. por favor…- respiró profundamente kagome.

- no estas bien… se que duele kagome- se preocupo al ver a su esposa encogerse del dolor- te llevare.

- por favor déjame caminar un poco…- gimió.

- pero kagome- reclamo Sango- te dolerá aun mas.

Al ver el rostro de la sacerdotisa, suplicando, la soltó de sus brazos, pero aun ella recargaba su peso en el.

- en mi época… cuando las madres están a punto de dar a luz es mejor caminar… ah!- lo mas critico de su algia… termino.- ya… ya me siento mucho mejor… - rio nerviosa- esto lo pasan casi todas las mujeres… - comenzó a dar pasos cortos teniendo cuidado, tendría un periodo corto de paz.

Inuyasha y Sango la tomaron de los brazos caminando por el corto sendero.

Sango tu sufriste lo mismo ¿no?- caminando serenamente-

¡Oh si! Dos veces, pero no me atrevía a caminar, el dolor es demasiado.

El hanyou calló, se veía como su miko apenas caminaba, se sentía miserable en estos momentos, no podía ayudarle a calmar ese dolor...

Sabía que estaba poniendo nervioso a Inuyasha, el era muy preocupado cuando algo le sucedía, como ella lo era cuando el estaba herido, desde que viajaban todo era así, pero ahora no podía disimular su sufrimiento, si era cierto este era el dolor más fuerte que una mujer podía sentir, exageraba cuando entraba en su periodo con esto, realmente la labor de parto era lo peor.

Tuvo que detenerse cuando sintió como un liquido abundante escurría entre sus piernas, no, no se había orinado… ahora si se puso nerviosa.

Rompiste fuentes – hablo la voz de sango- lo mejor es que Inuyasha te cargue…

Sin pedir la autorización de la muchacha la tomo en brazos.

Estoy muerta de miedo- kagome estaba recostada en un futón adicional que tenia Inuyasha, con una yukata ligera, estaba relajada pues las contracciones se habían detenido un momento- por favor que todo salga bien kami.

El hanyou ponía un paño sobre su frente para refrescarla un poco, sabia que en cualquier momento podía venir otro momento de dolor.

Tranquila no me moveré de tu lado, asi la anciana kaede me tire mil maldiciones… - tomando su mano- no sé qué decirte… me gustaría ayudarte en esto pero no puedo y no se como…

La muchacha lo miro sorprendida, el también estaba mas asustado… tenia que calmarse.

Sí me puedes ayudar… - el enfoco sus ojos dorados en ella- cuando te sujete la mano, es porque estoy adolorida… -suspiro- si me puedes masajear la parte baja de la espalda ayudaría mucho.

-Pobre kagome… esto es lo peor y lo mas maravilloso del mundo… - hablo sango mientras preparaba te para todos los que estaban presentes en la cabaña del Hanyou.

- ellos tendrán un bonito final en su historia… todos lo están teniendo… nosotros sanguito comenzamos nuestro final feliz hace años… ahora inuyasha y Kagome necesitan el suyo – la voz del monje dejo a todos callados-

- Es algo increíble que Inuyasha se transforme en padre… siempre crei que al lado de kagome seria feliz- el zorrito estaba ansioso- para que un semi demonio sea aceptado por una humana… es algo casi imposible…pero kagome es especial.

Sango se acerco a la puerta de la cabaña… llevando té para Sesshomaru y Yaken, jamás se le habría ocurrido acercarse al medio hermano de Inuyasha hace tres años atrás, pero desde que Rin vivía con la anciana Kaede las cosas cambiaban bastante, se preguntaba si el demonio tendría interés en la jovencita…

"curioso "pensó cuando le ofreció el te y el se lo aceptó, Rin tenia la misma influencia que Kagome en Inuyasha…

Delicioso- musito el pequeño demonio verde-

Que bueno que te haya gustado Yaken- sonrió la ex taijiya.

El pequeño demonio la miro con ojos llenos de gratitus, y pensar que eliminaba a todos los demonios por igual sin ni siquiera pensar en la discriminación de la cual sufrían para ella todos los demonios eran malos, hasta que conoció a Inuyasha y le enseñó una lección importante.

Me alegro de que todos estemos reunidos…- hablo Rin de repente- me gusta este ambiente familiar.

Nunca había estado reunida con tanta gente… no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que se sentía en familia… siempre había estado sola, hasta que llego su señor sesshomaru.

Apretó una vez más su mano, ahora los dolores eran más intensos que antes por lo que se puso de costado, agarrando la sabana tratando de pensar en otra cosa… controlaba su respiración con el típico "hee hee huu" y si funcionaba… funcionaba para desgastarse, extralaba su época por que en aquellos momentos quería medicación urgente.

Inuyasha masajeaba la parte baja de su espalda por encima de la yukata, pero al ver la cara de sufrimiento de la muchacha, sabia que no estaba ayudando mucho.

Ahora no me da tregua…- realmente estaba sufriendo, tanto que quería llorar- lamento no ser valiente Inuyasha… pero realmente quiero llorar…

Puedes hacerlo… no tienes por que aparentar…. Se que estas sufriendo… ya pasara… desde siempre haz sido valiente… como cuando nos conocimos

Sonrió… el quería matarla por la perla de Shikon.

Y pensar que quería destazarte con mis garras… y ahora vas a tener un hijo mío…- rio de forma irónica…kagome gimió de nuevo- estas siendo muy valiente.

La muchacha volteo para poder mirarlo.

Gracias eres de mucha ayuda…- otra contracción…- llegue siendo una chica que solamente se preocupaba por cuidar sus notas… y me transforme en una miko… luchando por demonios… siendo la reencarnación de kikyo… al final si terminaste teniendo una vida con ella, es como de cuentos todo esto.

Kagome tu no eres igual…

Siempre lo repetías… siempre… decias que ella era grandiosa… y que yo apestaba- rio-

¡Era mentira!

Se desespero el medio demonio.

Lo se… de alguna forma siempre lo supe… cuando me buscabas en mi época.- tomo una de sus manos…- cuando me pediste que te recostara en mis piernas… ¡que osado!

Se notaba que estaba más relajada por lo que siguió hablando de sus viajes, haciendo que la muchacha sonriera… eso lo dejaba más tranquilo. Remojo el paño y se lo puso en la frente.

Recuerdas cuando miroku trataba de agradarle a Sango y ella solo lo ignoraba… y al final si terminaron juntos

El Hanyou rió

Cuando me obligabas a espiarlos…

A ti te encanta… - espera esta sensación era distinta… necesitaba empujar… ay dios estaba lista- llama a la anciana kaede… por favor…

El medio demonio salió despavorido a la entrada de su hogar… encontrándose a un monton de gente.

Kagome la necesita…- la anciana caminó hacia su habitación, impresionada que el hanyou le tratara de usted.

Sango es la hora necesito que me ayudes-

Inuyasha estaba pálido… oh si… pero tenía que afrontar, se dirigió rápidamente detrás de Sango, la castaña llevó una tinaja con agua hirviendo.

Inuyasha… necesito que sujetes a kagome inclinándola para que haga fuerza- dijo la anciana mirando entre las piernas de la muchacha- el bebe esta casi aquí-

Kagome se sujetó del ahori de el, mentalizándose, sabia que iba a doler.

Ya –

Comenzó a hacer fuerza… hasta que kaede le dijo que se detuviera, le faltaba el aire, además dolia… dolia mucho, de nuevo comenzó a pujar... tomo firmemente la mano de Inuyasha casi enterrándole las uñas cuando no pudo evitar gritar, el dolor era punzante.

Duele mucho…- sollozo…- sango la toalla.

La taijiya… se la alcanzo y kagome la mordió… cuando vino otra contracción… esta vez si que llego a exaltarse era el dolor mas agudo que alguien podía sentir… y a pesar de que mordía la toalla su grito llegó a los oídos de las personas que estaban en la parte anterior de la cabaña.

Vamos kagome sama- animaba Rin-

Pobrecita kagome…- lloriqueaba shippou- jamás la había sentido gritar asi.

Vamos niña… ya esta casi… puja una vez mas… ya… ya esta aquí… es un niñito hermoso…- corto el cordón y se lo paso a la castaña para que lo bañara antes de entregárselo a su discípula, primero tenía que tratar a la madre… una pequeña hemorragia común antes del alumbramiento.

El llanto del pequeño bebe inundo la habitación haciendo que Inuyasha y la Miko miraran en aquella dirección… aun él la sostenía… la miko lloraba silenciosamente… pero el estaba en shock… era padre… lo creía solo por los llantos del pequeño.

Auch…- se quejo la joven sacerdotisa…- ve a verlo yo aun tengo que lidiar aquí…- dijo con voz cansada.

El asintió besando su frente…

Lindo… bebe- decía sango mientras lo lavaba, al momento llegó Kaede para tratar lo que restaba de su cordon… luego lo vistieron con una pequeña yukata… el pequeño niño no paraba de llorar.

Ten Inuyasha…- se lo entrego la anciana- felicidades… me alegro tanto por ustedes.

Perfecto, el cuadro que observaba era perfecto Inuyasha miraba al pequeño con una devoción…

Era tan pequeño… tan frágil y lloraba mucho, tenía la apariencia de un humano… no había heredado sus orejas de hanyou por lo que suspiro de alivio… se dirigió a la madre de su hijo… y ella lo recibió en sus brazos.

Senkai…- murmuro cansada la miko, obsrvando como el niño estiraba sus manitos… tiritando de frio por lo que lo acercó a su cuerpo… y el bebito comenzó a parar de llorar.

Es perfecto…- Inuyasha acaricio la frente de Kagome.- muchas gracias kagome

La joven le sonrio cansadamente mientras ambos lo miraban, era una mezcla de ambos, hasta el momento el cabello era azabache como el de la muchacha, pero las facciones eran de Inuyasha a pesar de que era tan pequeño se notaba.

Una vez que el bebe fue amamantado, le pidieron a Inuyasha que saliera de la habitación junto su hijo… orgulloso se lo mostro a sus amigos, quienes se acercaron a verlo.

Aaaa que tierno Inuyasha… felicidades perrucho…- salto shippou al ver hijo de su amigo.

Es impresionante el parecido que tiene contigo amigo…- murmuro miroku evidentemente emocionado.- comenzaste tu final feliz…

Yaken no aguato la curiosidad que sentía y entro tímidamente para verlo Inuyasha se inclino a su altura para mostrárselo, el pequeño dormía plácidamente.

Yo diría que es el principio monje…- sosteniendo al niño en sus brazos… - sesshomaru deberías entrar… si quieres conocerlo… - le costó demasiado pronunciar aquellas palabras.

El Hanyou sonrió al ver como Rin lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba al interior de la cabaña.

-vamos señor sesshomaru… conozcamos a su sobrino…- Rin vio al bebe…- es tan pequeño…

El demonio al ver a su sobrino… se sonrojó solo fue percibido por el semidemonio pero no dijo nada.

Como se llamara- pregunto sesshomaru profundamente-

Senkai…-

Como el abuelo…- miró a Inuyasha- te tendré vigilado… Inuyasha… para asegurarme de que protejas al sucesor de nuestro linaje… si le ocurre algo … te matare- y salió de la cabaña.

Sabia que esas palabras tenían doble sentido…

Gracias sesshomaru.-

Tanta felicidad sentía que fue capaz de agradecerle al miembro de su familia que mas odiaba ese bebe había llegado para poner su mundo de cabeza, al igual que su madre… Una vez que todos se fueron se dirigió a la habitación en donde kagome dormía profundamente… solo la observó… vigilo su sueño como cuando tenía quince años… la protegería a ella y a su hijo toda su vida.

Bienvenido al mundo Senkai.

Se recosto en el futón con los amores de su vida observándolos…

Continuara…

Ejejejejej ojala les haya gustado… cualquier critica al fic y mi modo de escribir es bienvenida!


	12. Observarte

Hola hola perdón por la demora T—T es que me vine de mi ciudad a estudiar a viña del mar y este año me voy a apractica y tengo que aprender un monton de cosas me había quedado sin un poco de inspiraion pero hoy escribi espero que les guste!

Capitulo 12: observarte

Caminaba por el pueblo mientras llovía, estaba descalza, por alguna razón estaba muy triste… había llorado demasiado… tanto que sus ojos ardían y aun le quedaban lagrimas… pero ella sabía desde hace tiempo lo que este destino le esperaba, desde que comenzó su aventura, sin saber por qué, atravesó el pueblo en dirección a la casa de Kaede, una debilidad hizo que sus piernas flaquearan y cayó en medio del lodo, comenzó a sollozar desesperada, era patética ¿Por qué se había quedado a pesar de todo? Sabia que iba a sufrir pero nunca imagino que tanto, miró sus ropas de aldeana…¿en que momento se había cambiado? Se acerco a la cabaña de la anciana… sus amigos estaban esperando afuera

Vamos kikyo tu puedes hermana- decía Kaede, su apariencia era de una joven de su misma edad, la jovencita estaba contenta y nerviosa al mismo tiempo mientras que la sacerdotisa kikyo apretaba los dientes del dolor- el bebe ya viene…

A su lado un joven de cabellos oscuros apretaba su mano.

Vamos kikyo… perdóname por esto mi amor…- era inuyasha de forma humana…-

Ya no puedo mas…- lloraba la sacerdotisa-

Ella se quedo estática observando mientras lloraba silenciosamente…

Que haces allí estatica. ¡kagome!- hablo la joven partera – no seas inútil y trae toallas.

Trato de emitir una palabra pero nada salió, se movio lentamente, como si su cuerpo pesara mucho.

Que inútil…- grito sango al momento de entrar en la cabaña.- muévete kagome no estorbes…- mientras buscaba las toallas.

Su pecho dolió al ser tratada asi por su mejor amiga… ¿ desde cuándo había cambiado todo? Si lo sabia… desde que se quedo muda e inservible , un lado de su cuerpo apenas se movia.

Dejala… dejala que siga en su mundo no quiere ayudar que mi hijo nazca…- hablo duramente Inuyasha, eso le dolió.- amo a kikyo con todas mis fuerzas- resalto-

De repente el llanto inundo el lugar era un bebe pequeño… muy pequeño… kikyo reia, se veía feliz radiante, miraba a inuyasha con todo el amor que le tenia y ambos se besaban sin parar mirando a su bebe que reposaba en el pecho de la madre.

Se quedo observando mientras curaban a kikyo y una vez que estuvo lista todos entraron a conocer al pequeño.

Se llamara senkai- hablo kikyo-

Todos rodeaban a la feliz familia… ella quiso acercarse a ver al pequeño bebe, se arrodillo para verlo de cerca

De repente lo recordó… ese bebé era suyo… ella lo había parido, se arrodillo del dolor llorando… si ese era su bebé, senkai era suyo…

Kagome- le hablo coloquialmente miroku… sin ningún respeto como solia hacerlo- que te sucede.

Mi bebe…- logro decir – mi bebe… Senkai…- señalándolo.

Que estas diciendo- agrego kaede- pobre, quedo asi después de que por su culpa la perla desapareció y casi nos quemamos vivos.

La miraron con desprecio… e Inuyasha la miro con una sonrisa arrogante.

Estas loca… ¡ja! Jamás tendría un bebe contigo… - se levanto en su dirección y la hecho de la cabaña, tirándola nuevamente al barro.- no te acerques a mi hijo asi de sucia…

Se paró a duras penas, observo su rostro en una poza cercana, la mitad de su rostro estaba quemado, observo con detalle sus piernas cubiertas por el barro y se dio cuenta.

¡Inuyasha! – gritó hasta desgañitarse.- ¡inuyasha!

-¡Inuyasha! … dejame entrar

Despertó con el grito de su mujer… aferraba la sabana con sus manos y sollozaba, Senkai comenzaba a despertarse, emitiendo unos pequeños quejidos y moviendo sus manitas empuñadas comenzando a hacer un puchero, antes de tomar a senkai tenia que calmar a la muchacha, se aferraba a las sabana con los ojos muy juntos.

Kagome… - la llamo suavemente- kagome despierta- por mas que la mecia la muchacha no despertaba .

La levantó abrazandola y le susurró en el oido – vamos cariño despierta.

Ese hijo es mio Inuyasha… es nuestro…- sollozó – no es de kikyo… devuélveme a mi hijo…- se aferró al Hanyou y abrió los ojos asustada- Inuyasha…

Kagome… fue una pesadilla… - acarició su cabello- solo una pesadilla.

La miko asustada, empezó a tranquilizarse a concentrarse en el aroma de Inuyasha, el sueño había sido tan real, tan real, si aun tenía la sensación de que Inuyasha la tomaba y la sacaba fuera de la cabaña. Miró esos ojos dorados que tanto le gustaban, en los cuales se sentía tan segura.

Besame… - tomo el rostro del albino con sus manos-

El medio demonio se sonrojó,¡ por dios si ya tenían un hijo! Es que un beso podía desatar otras cosas, pero que estaba pensando, la pobre de kagome había dado a luz hace dos días no podía ser tan inconsciente, aun a la muchacha estaba adolorida, aun no se podía parar, necesitó hasta ayuda para ir a bañarse, se notaba cansada.

Le sonrió tiernamente, limpiando las lagrimas de miedo de las mejillas de la joven. Se acercó a ella, atrapando sus labios con toda la tranquilidad que se pudo permitir, no quería prisas, quería tranquilidad, quería … disfrutar a su familia.

Estoy aquí…- dijo en sus labios- no te dejare nunca.

Fue tan real…- paso su dedo índice por los labios del hombre que estaba al frente-

Que soñaste.- mientras la muchacha se recostaba, el hizo lo mismo recostándose de costado para poder abrazarla y además para poder vigilar a su bebe.

Se sonrojó, no quiso contarle, pero tenía que ser sincera tenía que sacarlo a flote.

Me da vergüenza contarlo, pero… - tomó la mano del Hanyou- soñé que kikyo estaba viva, que tu estabas en tu forma humana, tenían a Senkai, osea Kikyo era su madre, yo sabía que era nuestro,- miro una de sus manos, y cerró los ojos con alivio- yo estaba quemada… ustedes me odiaban- sonrio de alivio- cuando dije que senkai era mi hijo, tu te burlabas, me agarrabas del brazo… dolia mucho- decía precipitadamente, Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente. – me, me lanzabas fuera de la cabaña… yo desesperada quería recuperar mi vida… mi hijo… a ti…- entonces miró a su lado…- pero ambos están conmigo…- suspiró aliviada.

Definitivamente kagome estaba loca, lo amaba mucho, si definitivamente kagome lo amaba mucho, cuando comenzó a llorar pensó que le dolía algo, pero solo era una pesadilla.

Baka… era tan solo una pesadilla… - apretó su mano- además casi despiertas a Senkai… con todo lo que reclama antes de dormir.- haciéndose el molesto.

En eso se parece a su padre… - se acurrucó a su lado para seguir durmiendo

¡Hey! - paso un brazo por el costado de ella, apoyando su cabeza en un brazo y mirando a Senkai quien seguía durmiendo sin darse cuenta de nada.- me asustaste… baka.- solo recibió un suspiro de relajo como respuesta.

El verano estaba haciéndose presente, se notaba por el calor y por que las cigarras comenzaban a cantar, en su época sus amigas deberian estar entrando al segundo año de universidad, en cambio ella, estaba recuperándose de haber tenido a su primer hijo, realidad que no cambiaba por nada por que desde que tenía quince años su vida nunca había sido normal, ahora estaba a punto de cumplir diecinueve años y era una sacerdotisa que se preocupaba de la salud de toda una aldea, ¿ como estaría su madre? ¿ su hermano? ¿ su abuelito?, le encantaría poder enseñarle su hijo a su familia.

Au..- como era posible que las madres de su época se repusieran a esto tres o cuatro días después de parir y caminar a sus casas como si nada, Senkai tenía tres días de nacido, y ella apenas se estaba parando, cuando quería moverse Inuyasha la ayudaba, pero no podía depender de los demás por siempre, Sango y Kaede venían a ayudarle , a enseñarle a cambiar los pañales de aquella época, que no era mas que un genero afirmado por un alfiler, después había que lavarlo, Inuyasha se había salvado de aquella clase, ya que se había ido con miroku.- Sango… que puedo hacer para el dolor.

Ay amiga, no se si en tu época era igual, pero aquí, es asi… te puedo dar un té- mientras la sostenía para que caminara.- yo estuve una semana así… cuando nacieron las gemelas imaginate.

No, allá te dan medicina, aunque no se si era tan efectiva… - Sango la recostó en el futon, mientras Kaede tenía en brazos a ese pequeño.

Las gemelas de Sango cuidaban a su hermano en frente de ellas, ambas niñas eran tan cuidadosas con el pequeño Riuji, que a las tres mujeres le daba ternura, mientras una lo sostenía otra le daba de comer.

Nunca pensé que estaría viva para poder ver a sus hijos- sonrió la anciana mientras cargaba el pequeño Senkai.

Con su poder espiritual, puede vivir un poco mas ¿verdad?- preguntó Sango.

Asi es… esto es uno de los aspectos por los cuales me gusta ser sarcersotiza. la verdad en una época de mi vida me hubiera gustado, casarme tener bebes y muchos nietos… pero cuando kikyo one sama murió, mi deseo se fue con ella… me metí en la cabeza que debía ser una sacerdotisa fuerte para poder defender esta aldea, para que el empeño de mi hermana por protegerme no fuera en vano…

Kagome estaba sensible, por alguna razón Sango también lo estaba ambas lagrimearon con las palabras de la anciana.

Pero… pero por que lloran…- cerró los ojos-

Ambas miraron a la anciana, con los ojos aguados

Nosotras somos como sus hijas ¿verdad?- le tomo un brazo Sango como niña pequeña.- usted ha sido como una madre para mi, en estos años.

Yo extraño mucho a mi madre- limpiándose los mocos con una manga como una niña pequeña- como me gustaría que viera a Senkai, usted es mi mama de esta época.

A la anciana eso le hizo temblar el corazón, desde que su hermana había estado sola, cuando un joven conquisto su corazón ella tuvo que elegir entre el amor y la protección de una aldea, eligio proteger a sus pares como su difunta hermana lo hubiera hecho, no se arrepentía, pero cuando era mas joven y escuchaba los llantos de los bebes recién nacidos, cuando veía la mirada llena de amor de los padres hacia sus pequeños le daba envidia, por que ella llegaba a su cabaña completamente sola.

La verdad es que a los muchachos los concidero como a mis hijos. – sonrio la anciana al ver a las dos jóvenes llorando como magdalenas, tan exageradamente que era gracioso verlo, una tentación de risa.

¿Asi que soy tu hijo anciana? Pero que madre mas bruja tengo…- Inuyasha entro por la puerta de su habitación, arrodillándose al lado se la anciana… acariciando suavemente la cabeza de su hijo, el pequeño aun no abría sus ojos.- mira Senkai tu abuela kaede ¿ que te parece?.

Miroku entro se acercó a la anciana y le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

Orgulloso de ser su hijo, anciana kaede… claro que hermano mas cruel tengo¡ mama!... – se mordió el dedo índice y apuntó a Inuyasha- me pegó tres veces en la cabeza desde que volvíamos de la otra aldea…

Ya cállate… tu querías empezar con tus mañas… además…" quería estar con mi hijo"- se sonrojó.- miró nuevamente a su bebé quien estaba en el regazo de la anciana.

Entonces el pequeño abrió sus ojos mostrándoselos a Kaede y a Inuyasha, el joven Hanyou quedo en silencio, al igual que la anciana.

Vaya… es igual a usted amo… cuando era un bebe- hablo una pulguita encima de su hombro- me pregunto si su sangre…¿ será igual? Pero me imagino que debe ser la mezcla perfecta de la señorita kagome y la suya… - tragando con una sed desesperada -con su permiso…

Antes de que pudiera saltar a la mejilla del pequeño la anciana lo atrapo antes de que comenzara a beber la sangre.

No te das cuenta de que tiene la piel sensible aun…- la anciana lo miro severamente-

Inuyasha atrapo a la pulga y le aplastó.

Ni se te ocurra chuparle la sangre a mi hijo… -

Totosai entro por la puerta… sirviéndose un poco de guisado, llegando finalmente a la habitación de los jóvenes padres.

Hola chiquillo estúpido…- se sento a comer el viejo anciano…- oo pero valla que parecido a ti… ojala no sea igual de estúpido- Inuyasha lo golpeo en la cabeza, haciendo que saliera humito de esta- lo único que me consuela… es que kagome también es la madre… al menos sacara lo sensible- otro golpe… y esta vez derribo el cuenco con comida…- eres muy cruel…- comenzando a llorar-

Kaede se rio, pasándole a Inuyasha su hijo, para que lo cargara un rato. Mientras todos comían el anciano demonio hablo

Se me olvidaba… - hablo totosai- Inuyasha quiero que vengas un momento…- lo llamó a un rincón…

Se dirigieron hacia alla mientras todos conversaban sobre antiguas aventuras.

Inuyasha… Mioga y yo hicimos la promesa al igual que todos los sirvientes de tu padre cuidar a tu hijo…-

Si lo se y se los agradezco- agachando la cabeza en un gracias-

Dime Inuyasha… que le vas a enseñar a tu hijo… todos los padres legan a sus hijos algo- pregunto mioga.

Bueno supongo que empezar por lo básico… caminar… trepar arboles… trucos… insultar a miroku… y que aprenda a decir papá.

Como dijiste es que no escuche bien lo ultimo…- se acerco al hanyou-

Que lo primero que le voy a enseñar a decir es "papá"- se acercó mas al anciano.

Persona Inuyasha la edad me esta pasando la cuenta- limpiándose la oreja.

Inuyasha se acerco a su rostro y casi grito la frase, entonces Totosai sacó una especie de alicate y le quito un colmillo haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

¡Me dolio!

Bien ya tengo lo que necesito…- luego de eso un impacto sintió en su cabeza calva, un prominente chichon salía de esta- eres un irrespetuoso. Me voy… nos veremos pronto…- se acercó hasta Kagome quien tenia al pequeño en sus brazos.

Nos veremos pronto…- y salió de allí.

La pulga Mioga lo siguió.

Nos veremos pronto amo… señora kagome y pequeño Senkai algún dia probare tu sangre Yummi…

Atrévete y no vives…- amenazó Inuyasha-

La casa estaba casi silenciosa si no fuera por que cierto hanyou estaba cambiando un pañal, mientras la sacerdotisa le enseñaba…

Dios no puedo creer esto… - decía ligeramente mareado- como haz soportado este olor … dios quiero ser humano en este momento…- aguantando una arcada.

Hay dios pero que exagerado eres… como si tu cuando pequeño no te hubieras hecho del dos en los pañales…- Lo observaba con gracia… a ella el olor de su bebe no era taaaan terrible… hediondo si pero nunca tan feo como para tener arcadas.

El hanyou se sonrojo

Quiero terminar pronto…- cerraba los ojos Inuyasha mientras metia al pequeño en una tijana de madera con agua tibia- kagome lávalo tu –

Aaa no lo tuve conmigo ocho meses… y lo he cambiado todos estos días asi que ahora te toca a ti- burlándose de el – y no cierres los ojos por que tienes que sostenerlo bien.

Ya lo peor había pasado, ahora tocaba vestirlo y bueno eso no lo hizo tan mal. Pero el pobre bebé termino con sus piernitas atrapadas por el pañal, asi que eso lo hizo kagome.

Ya… ya no llores mi Senkai…- meciéndolo kagome trataba de calmarlo… mientras Inuyasha ponía todo en su lugar.

Ese anciano me dejo sin un colmillo pero me las pagara…- dijo sentándose al frente de la miko-

Ay te ves sexy –

Vas a seguir burlándote de mi mala mujer…- observando como el pequeño seguía llorando, eso de alguna manera lo desesperaba, quería calmarlo.- ¿quieres que lo acune?

La muchacha solo sonrio y se lo entregó.

Ya… ya Senkai… papá esta contigo… deja de llorar…¿ no tendrá hambre?-

No creo lo acabo de amamantar…- Inuyasha si que se preocupaba por senkai, lo acababa de notar… bueno desde ayer que lo notaba… cuando el pequeño lloraba el era el primero en cargarlo.- a lo mejor tiene un colico…

Inuyasha ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer, efectivamente el bebe eructo, haciendo reir al medio demonio.

Wow eso definitivamente superó a Miroku.- cargándolo de forma horizontal acercándolo a su rostro, observándolo de cerca.

Asi que nuestro senkai tiene los ojos dorados… - hablo con ternura la joven- será muy guapo… claro si no saca tu genio…-

Hey que te pasa…grr- se enojó Inuyasha.

Kagome se recostó cansada y un poco adolorida.

Bueno ya sabes que me enamore de ti por eso ¿no?

Inuyasha no dijo nada mejor se concentro en su hijo quien se acurrucó a el durmiendo, el hanyou se sonrojo y realmente esto era muy tierno.

-kagome sama- gritaron algunas jóvenes aldeanas-

-hola – sonrió-

Despues de estar una semana enclaustrada en su habitación por el parto por fin podía Salir a tomar aire.

¿Como esta? ¿ se siente bien?- pregunto una muy curiosa-

Si muchas gracias- sonrió-

¿Y su bebe? ¿ donde esta?¿ como se llama?

Inuyasha quien estaba un poco mas adelante con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos se acercó a las aldeanas, sin miedo al rechazo se paro delante de ellas, las muchachas ni se alejaron como antes lo hacían, destapó el rostro del pequeño quien miraba a todos con sus enormes ojos de color oro, y muy orgulloso dijo.

-se llama Senkai-

Las muchachas gritaron de ternura haciendo comentarios sobre lo mucho que se parecía al joven hanyou, bueno no era la primera vez que ocurrían estas situaciones, desde que entraron a la aldea se acercaban a ellos para ver al nuevo integrante de su familia, al final el pequeño se había despertado frunciendo el seño al igual que su padre.

" hay Inuyasha… quien lo diría… siempre me sorprendes… nunca pensé que te sentirías tan orgulloso… jamás me separare de ti pasare toda mi vida** observándote, ** a ti y a tus hermosas manifestaciones de cariño…"

CONTINUARAAAAAA.


	13. cuidarlos

Merezco todos sus insultos por el retraso en este capitulo D:! lo lamento mucho perdón por el retraso D: soy una irresponsable con todos ustedes Y_Y este semestre en la universidad fue difícil D:! muy difícil practicas trabajos… seminarios estuve a punto de volverme loca pero… pase todo =D asi que MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO que me motiva seguir escribiendo no pensé que les iba a gustar tanto por lo cual me quedo muy feliz aquí vamos =D

Capitulo 13: cuidarlos

Corría por el bosque esquivando flechas, ¿pero qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Por qué Kikyo estaba viva? ¿Dónde estaba kagome y Senkai?, ¿por qué no detectaba sus presencias? Corrió a la aldea, seguramente su esposa e hijo se encontraban en ese lugar, que era lo que estaba sucediendo, Kikyo estaba muerta, miro sus manos y allí resplandecía la Shikon no Tamma, miró su cuello y no estaba el collar de dominación, miró hacia atrás y Kikyo tenía un corte en su hombro, no era posible se encontraba 50 años atrás…

HORAS ANTES

El llanto del nuevo integrante de su pequeña familia resonó en la cabaña, anunciando que el día había llegado, dormía en medio de sus padres para que lo pudieran proteger, Kagome se sentó de mala manera y notablemente cansada, su pequeño bebe de tres semanas había estado llorando esa última semana durante toda la noche… y por ello no podía conciliar bien el sueño, Inuyasha se sentó asustado pensando que algo le podría estar pasando a su bebe, por primera vez se sentía cansado… el hecho de estar pendiente del pequeño lo dejaba exhausto más aun el hecho de exterminar demonios lo apaleaba.

Buenos días- hablo apenas kagome ya con el bebé en brazos meciéndolo para que dejara de llorar, en la noche había despertado 5 veces, no era normal por lo que estaba un poco desanimada-

La razón del llanto de Senkai era incierta, podrían ser cólicos, pero kagome siempre se preocupaba de sacarle los gases, a lo mejor se estaba enfermando.

Buenos… - habló cortante Inuyasha… si hoy estaba de muy mal humor, ¿y quién no? Si su hijo no paraba de llorar en esas ultimas semanas y sus pulmones al parecer estaban bien hechos, por todo lloraba, por la luz de la cabaña, por el minino ruido el bebe se fastidiaba y costaba hacerlo callar, además con sus orejas súper sensibles le dolía la cabeza.

Kagome bostezó meciendo a su hijo, golpeando su espalda pero nada, el hanyou se levantó emitiendo un gruñido de molestia.

¿Estás bien?- pregunto preocupada ya que el hanyou apenas le hablo.

La verdad que desde hace dos semanas que casi ni se hablaban, ella se quedaba cuidando al bebé con los deberes de la aldea y él se iba con miroku, ambos estaban felices con su hijo pero eran inexpertos y se estresaban por el hecho de quizás no lo estaban haciendo bien. Cuando el niño se dormía, enseguida ellos caian exhaustos.

Kagome se frustraba porque si bien sabia que el joven se esforzaba, ella cargaba todo el día con el pequeño bebe y su compañero apenas le hablaba y sumándole a esto su mal humor.

Inuyasha, llegaba cansado y hace tiempo que su sacerdotisa no cocinaba para el… el bebe les estaba consumiendo todo su tiempo, no negaba que era agradable verlo y hablar de el por las noches, pero cuando lloraba podía apreciar la angustia de la sacerdotisa por no saber que hacer y el mismo no era de mucha ayuda.

Deje preparado algo anoche por si quieres comer algo- descubriendo uno de sus pechos para ver si Senkai tenía hambre, pero no, su bebe la rechazaba, que le estaba sucediendo- no quieres, que te sucede senkai…- pregunto en un suspiro.

No, gracias- dijo en un susurro molesto Inuyasha- deberías llevarlo a la anciana a lo mejor esta enfermo-

Si como si no lo supiera… pero no tenía fiebre ni nada…

De regreso limpiare la cabaña está hecha un desastre…- con evidente enojo-

El medio demonio si la ayudaba a limpiar, de hecho lo hacían juntos pero estas últimas semanas estaba tan cansada y preocupada por el bebe que había pasado por alto todo aquello además de las preocupaciones de sacerdotisa. No se sentía bien mas encima se notaba que Inuyasha estaba enojado, además aun estaba sensible… eso no ayudaba, tampoco se quedaría callada.

Lo lamento si no te hace feliz- elevando la voz- por que desde hace días que me estas respondiendo en un tono que… assh – mejor calló y para variar senkai lloraba con mas fuerzas.

Inuyasha la encaró.

No levantes las voz el pequeño se asusta… irresponsable.

Esta fue la gota que derramó el vaso, kagome estaba furiosa, sumándole lo sensible…

Irresponsable YO… yo quien lo cuida en el dia… yo soy quien lo muda… es a mi quien me esta destrozando los pechos… - la muchacha estaba teniendo un poco de problemas con su leche- tu solo sales a exterminar monstruos, entiendo que llegues cansado, pero yo también cuido a una aldea.

No me digas que tu lo haces todo… por que yo también te ayudo…- se estaba enfureciendo, sin decir nada salió de la cabaña, se acercaba miroku- nos vemos en la noche.

Entonces kagome corrió hasta el con el bebé en brazos

¿Te vas dejándome sola? … - estaba angustiada- resulta que ahora yo tengo la culpa cierto… pues ¡vete ¡- grito y abrazó a su hijo llendo al interior de la cabaña.

Era un idiota, se había pasado de la raya, no debería haber dejado a kagome sola, quizás su hijo estaba enfermo, además pidieron su ayuda, quería volver ala cabaña abrazar a kagome quien lucia bastante angustiada, pero por ahora no podía solucionar esto con kagome asi, tenia que esperar a que se calmara por que sino diría mas palabras hirientes, el también estaba asustado.

En que piensas pequeña bestia- decía miroku mientras llegaban a la aldea afectada por una maldición.

Sin levantar la mirada el hanyou hablo

Hoy pelee fuerte con kagome, ni siquiera me despedí de ella…- murmuro afligido, miroku lo miro con cara interrogante- supongo que ambos estamos de mal humor, senkai da mucho trabajo… y somos demasiado jóvenes e inexpertos para cuidarlo bien… además al parecer esta enfermo.

Miroku le dio unas cuantas palmadas en el hombro en forma paternal, el también había pasado por eso e Inuyasha lo sabía, incluso el mismo le había contado al hanyou las constantes peleas que había tenido con Sango.

Recuerda las veces que dormimos juntos en un árbol- agarrando su brazo- ¿no te acuerdas amor?

Habían dormido juntos por qué sango lo había echado de la cabaña

Quítate – apartándose de él- me siento mal… no quería decirle eso a kagome… no es una madre irresponsable… es una buena mujer siempre se preocupa por mi y por Senkai… _"pero es que ya no tenemos tiempo… para hablar" _

Eso será solo por este tiempo… piensa que la Kagome acaba de tener a Senkai… no lo hara de maravillas enseguida… se frustrara por que el bebe llora… el ser padre esta lleno de sustos… pero lo importante es demostrarle seguridad a tus hijos…

Inuyasha suspiró.

Anda no te frustres, dile lo que tú me has dicho a mí y de seguro te da un besito…- se acercó a él peligrosamente- o si quieres te lo doy yo.

Lo hizo reír si que su mejor amigo sabia subirle el ánimo, es cierto tenía que ser paciente con el humor de la muchacha, ella siempre lo cuidaba, siempre lo se preocupaba de el, tenía que pedirle una disculpa, no se había comportado bien mejor dicho había fastidiado todo.

Ni hablar... – empujando al monje-

Sango y sus pequeñas se encontraban donde la anciana quien estaba pasando por un resfriado y la cuidaban, no era de gravedad pero era mejor que la anciana no se levantara. La esterilla se movió dejando ver a una Kagome notablemente cansada, cargando a un dormido senkai. Al parecer había llorado.

Kagome estas bien.- preguntó la Taijiya preocupada, la muchacha se caería n cualquier momento.

La joven sacerdotisa se sentó, suspirando.

Si…- hablo apenas, con la voz temblorosa.

Sango sonrió, ya sabía lo que sucedía… no, su amiga no estaba bien, calentó el agua y preparo unas tazas de té, la anciana se acercó a ellas y recibió al pequeño en sus brazos. Kagome agradeció ese gesto, sus brazos estaban temblorosos.

No estas bien kagome, ¿ que te sucede?- sabía que la muchacha les contaría el momento del té siempre era para hablar.

La chica miro a ambas mujeres y sin poder aguantarlo se puso a llorar.

Estoy muy cansada- sollozando- estoy desesperada… no he dormido bien porque senkai llora mucho últimamente no quiere que lo amamante… estoy preocupada- abrazando a sango gimoteando- además pelee con Inuyasha… esta de mal humor, yo también… apenas nos hablamos.

La anciana sonrió. Esto era normal a todas las mujeres le pasaba la llegada de un bebe revolucionaba todo, a veces los padres se sentían un poco celosos, pero ese no era el problema de ellos, Inuyasha se sentía molesto consigo mismo por qué no sabía como cuidar a su propio hijo.

La pareja había decidido tratar de tomar el cuidado de su bebe por sus propias manos cuando kagome ya estuvo más recuperada, pero se les salió de las manos.

No es que no quiera a Senkai… pero es que no se cómo atenderlo… siento que estoy haciendo las cosas mal… al parecer Senkai está enfermo y es por mi culpa… quizás no lo alimento bien…

Sango acarició el cabello de su amiga.

Tranquila kagome a todas nos pasa, mas si somos primerizas en ello, entiendo que estes asustada, por que el bebe te rechaze y llore, pero no puedes hacerte cargo tu sola.

Kagome se limpió las lagrimas y miró a su hijo dormido en los brazos de kaede, es cierto tendría que organizarse, tenía que dejar que Inuyasha participara mas con Senkai, pero la verdad es que el medio demonio lo cuidaba sin ningún problema, ella era la que estaba sobreprotegiendo al bebé, tenía que pedirle una disculpa y darle las gracias al Hanyou porque la verdad es que el siempre se preocupaba por ella.

Es normal que te preocupes por tu hijo kagome, a todas las madres primerizas les pasa, pero no puedes dejar que eso te perturbe, ya sabes como es el carácter de Inuyasha.- la anciana miro a Senkai, ahora si que se notaba el parecido con el joven Hanyou.

Si amiga, tienen que disfrutar su paternidad, si te estresas ahora imaginate lo que ocurre cuando empiezan a caminar-

La verdad era que a ambos se les había pasado la mano, bueno se decía que lo mejor de las peleas eran las reconciliaciones, hace tiempo que no se daban tiempo para ellos.

El demonio era bastante rápido, sin mencionar que el gas venenoso era lo que mas les dificultaba, por ello lo desviaron a un lugar alejado de las cabañas, además miroku se encargó de poner un campo de fuerza para proteger a los aldeanos. El atardecer dificultaba un poco pues el bosque se estaba tornando un poco más obscuro.

El bastardo es demasiado rápido- clavo la tessaiga en el piso analizando la situación, tomo la su espada y lo persiguió hacia el interior del bosque.- BAKURYUHAAAA

En seguida el demonio fue exterminado, pero lo que Inuyasha notó fue que su bakuryuha no fue tan potente como los anteriores, una nube de veneno cubrió el bosque, tenía que salir pronto de allí antes de que oscureciera recién se daba cuenta, era luna nueva, estaba perdiendo sus poderes.

Maldición- corrío a lo que todas sus piernas podían darle, guardo a tessaiga, el sol se ocultó y su cabello cambio de color, y le estaba costando respirar, afortunadamente podía ver las luces de la aldea, mierda, sus cuerpo no le respondia, se desvaneció en el pasto húmedo- " tengo que pedirle perdón a Kagome"

¿Aun no llegan? – pregunto Sango, mientras iba de la mano con sus gemelas, había ido a su casa, a limpiar y a preparar la cena para miroku, pero demoraba demasiado por ello decidió salir a buscarlo dejando al bebe durmiendo al lado de Senkai, en la cabaña de Kaede.- además no encuentro a Kairyu

Shippou había llegado aquella tarde por lo que el mismo demonio accedió a cuidar a ambos bebes, la verdad es que era una gran niñera. Y ambas mujeres agradecían mucho la ayuda. Ademas Rin… Sesshomaru la había venido a buscar… al parecer era algo importante.

Esperémoslos en la cabaña de kaede, si no llegan mañana en la mañana saldremos a buscarlos- hablo la sacerdotisa, quien venía de tratar a una muchacha con una gripe muy fuerte.

Mientras caminaban en dirección a la cabaña, Shippou hizo su aparición corriendo desesperado, por la cara de tragedia que traía ambas muchachas se espantaron.

¡Senkai!- grito la sacerdotisa, pensando en que su bebe había empeorado, por que cuando salió a atender a la muchacha tenía fiebre, lo dejo en la cabaña pues kaede y shippou estaban a cardo por lo que quedo tranquila, pero si le sucedia algo a su bebé.

Shippou que sucede…- habló más calmada la taiyija cuando el demonio se acercó.

Es Inuyasha…- con voz afligida-

La sacerdotisa al escuchar la voz del joven, inmediatamente corrió, en dirección a la cabaña de la anciana, temiendo lo peor, apuró tanto el paso, que una de sus sandalias se salió, haciendo que cayera, pero no le importó un presentimiento embargo su corazón.

Miroku…- al ver al monje arrodillado al lado de su amigo, quien estaba ardiendo en fiebre, el joven monje estaba agotado, el también estaba pálido.- ¿qué les sucedió?- tocando la frente de Inuyasha, el muchacho estaba tiritando y le costaba respirar, se angustió demasiado, pero ahora no podía actuar como años anteriores, ahora le tocaba a ella ayudarlo, como el siempre lo hacia… si… el… no quería pensarlo.

argh…- tocio el joven, apretando las sabanas con dolor… Kaede le había cedido su futón.

El veneno de un youkai…- hablo la anciana…- hoy es luna nueva… - miroku se encontraba agitado, al parecer pronto colapsaría, gracias a sus poderes espirituales se encontraba estable… pero Inuyasha se encontraba en su forma humana por lo tanto estaba muy débil…- a miroku ya le di un antídoto, le está haciendo efecto, pero inuyasha estuvo mas tiempo en contacto con aquel veneno… no tengo mas de esa hierba además necesito otros ingredientes.- como te sientes miroku…

Mu… mucho mejor…- tiritando…- me recostare un momento…-

La miko se dirigió hacia su bebe para ver si su fiebre había aumentado, pero se encontraba bien, abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero no era momento para aquello tenía que buscar aquellas hierbas y esos ingredientes por que Inuyasha tenía que ver aquello, tenía ver lo que le sucedía a su hijo.

Voy enseguida… sé dónde encontrar la mayoría… por favor cuiden de ambos…- dijo algo angustiada.- ¿me puedo llevar a kairyu…?- refiriéndose al gatito hijo de kirara-

Si… si… ella nos encontró a mitad del camino… así que él puede llevarte.- dijo con los ojos cerrados miroku.

¡Miroku!- Sango corrió hasta a el abrazándolo…- ¿ te encuentras bien?...

Si ahora si… la anciana kaede me dio un antídoto para el veneno… no te preocupes mi sanguito…- la beso en los labios calmadamente…-

Las gemelas se sonrojaron escondiéndose detrás de Kaede, la anciana solo les sonrió… Inuyasha no se encontraba bien, sin que nadie se diera cuenta kagome se había ido.

-" tengo que encontrar amándula"- había encontrado casi todas, pero le faltaba esa, era complicado encontrarla en aquella época, busco en la bodega si encontraba alguna pero era muy pequeña la dosis, además la noche no le ayudaba mucho, ahora tenía que demostrar que ella también podía, además quería que Inuyasha la mirara con fastidio como siempre lo hacia, quería ver su mirada endurecida, cambiando a una de ternura, sus mimos… quería verlo sonreir cada vez que Senkai hacia algo…

- kagome tonta…- se decía asi misma…- amandula… recuerda donde crece…- kairyu… ronroneo a su lado tratando de calmarla, escuchó el rio a lo lejos… ¡claro!... era una planta acuatica… podía encontrarla debajo de alguna piedra del rio.- vamos kairyu...- montándose en la gatita…

_Corría por el bosque esquivando flechas, ¿pero qué era lo que sucedía? ¿Por qué Kikyo estaba viva? ¿Dónde estaba kagome y Senkai?, ¿por qué no detectaba sus presencias? Corrió a la aldea, seguramente su esposa e hijo se encontraban en ese lugar, que era lo que estaba sucediendo, Kikyo estaba muerta, miro sus manos y allí resplandecía la Shikon no Tamma, miró su cuello y no estaba el collar de dominación, miró hacia atrás y Kikyo tenía un corte en su hombro, no era posible se encontraba 50 años atrás…_

_Kikyo… dime donde están Kagome y Senkai…- acercándose a la joven herida- dime…_

_Mira lo que me has hecho… y ¿por qué preguntas por ella?- Kikyo escondió su rostro en su pecho._

_¿Cómo? Ella sabía de su existencia… entonces ella sabia donde estaba lo mas preciado para él._

_Por favor dime donde están- abrazandola… entonces la sacerdotisa se calmo..._

_En donde tu desees que estén…_

He llegado… -Kagome irrumpió en la cabaña agitada, mojada y con algunos rasguños… -

Que te paso kagome…- preguntó el joven zorrito- estas herida…

Miro a su esposo, estaba peor que hace rato, tiritaba, y sudaba mucho, le habían sacado la parte de arriba del traje para poner paños frios en su pecho y abdomen, todo para bajar la fiebre.

Tranquilos muchachos… podrían…

Entiendo- sonrió Sango…- kairyu, por favor carga a la anciana Kaede a nuestra casa, ¿dejo que senkai se quede?- la joven sacerdotisa asintió.- vamos… hoy pasaremos la noche en nuestra cabaña…

Si pidió que todos salieran, era por que aquella infusión haría a Inuyasha convulsionar, vomitar… no era algo muy lindo de ver… quizo que le dejaran a Senkai por que ella era la madre del bebé, ya basta de actuar como una chiquilla asustada… tenía que ser valiente para las personas que quería… ya no tenia quince años, tenia casi diecinueve… pero el asustarse estaba bien… cuando Inuyasha la regañara se sentiría mejor, asi que tenía que concentrarse… antes de todo observó a su bebé… dormía de manera tranquila… hasta que un estornudo diminuto llamó su atencion.. si estaba enfermo.

Deja ayudar a papá…- le habló de forma cariñosa.-

La infusión estaba lista… se acercó al joven lo inclinó un poco.

Inuyasha… tienes que beber esto- el muchacho ni abrió a los ojos, apretaba la mandibula y los puños, parecía tener alguna pesadilla.

Kagome… ¿Dónde estas?...- el joven se aferro a uno de sus brazos…-

Tranquilo, estoy aquí- acercando sus labios a su frente para calmar aquella pesadilla- por favor haz un esfuerzo y tomate el antídoto.- acercó el vaso a los labios del joven, este lo apartó de un manotazo.

Se apresuró a buscar un poco mas, entonces ella se acercó a el.

Inuyasha estoy aquí… amor… -susurró juntando los labios con el… entonces al parecer el joven tomo algo de conciencia sobre aquello y correspondió a su toque..- ya estaras mejor Inuyasha.

Tomó la taza entre sus manos y retuvo un poco de antídoto en su boca… era amargo asqueroso, quería escupirlo, pero tenía que darseló al joven, con decidió tomo el rostro del joven de forma firme, retrajo su mandibula, abriendo su boca… el muchacho quería liberarse de ello, por lo que lucho un poco, enseguida juntó su boca con la de su marido y le paso el antídoto, para impedir que lo escupiera cerró su boca y le tapo la nariz para hacer que tragara, cuando vio que la manzana de adan se movia, supo que lo había tragado, entonces el hizo una arcada.

Perdóname… se que es malo… pero tengo que darte al menos una taza…

Fue difícil repetir aquello una y otra vez, si los demás hubieran estado presentes jamás se hubiera atrevido a aquello, pero tenía que hacerlo… tenia que buscar la manera de que su Hanyou se mejorara.

Había dejado de tiritar, sudaba si, pero había dejado de balbucear cosas, se encontraba calmado, cambio uno de los paños que se encontraban en su pecho, estaba un poco cansada, pues la noche estaba ya algo avanzada, miró por la puerta y la única cabaña que tenía luz era donde se encontraba. Habia hecho esto varias veces en su viaje curando las heridas del joven, pero nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable, llamándola a ella, la ultima vez que lo vio tan mal fue cuando le devolvieron el ataque, aquella vez se recupero rápido, tanto que fue ver a kikyo, pero ahora la llamaba a ella, eso le dio mas confianza.

Ya no tienes fiebre…- suspiró al lado de su bebe- que bueno mi pequeño… espera que papá te vea…

Le dolia la cabeza, la luz de la cabaña le molestaba, se sentía muy cansado, además tenía un sabor amargo en la boca, su boca estaba seca, quería agua, se dio cuenta que estaba con solo sus pantalones… de pronto recordó el veneno, la pelea con kagome.

Kagome…- susurró… cerró los ojos un momentos, al abrirlos allí estaba su esposa, con el cabello húmedo y unos cuantos rasguños en el rostro, pero con una gran sonrisa, lo ayudo a reincorporarse, el muchacho se sentó débilmente.- kagome ¿podrias darme agua?

Claro que tonta soy…- estaba tiritando de nervios, lo primero después de que una persona se recuperaba de fiebres altas y envenenamientos era darle agua, pero estaba tan nerviosa que se le paso por alto, quería que el le hablara, comprobar que estaba bien.

Observo a la joven sacerdotisa, sin mirarlo, eso siempre significaba que estaba asustada aun, cuando le entregó el agua, reafirmo su teoría por que su mano no dejaba de tiritar, entonces fue cuando vio su rostro.

Ja… tonta…- recibió la taza de agua, pero la dejo a un lado, la muchacha estaba aun con el brazo extendido, aprovecho esto para acercarla a su pecho, abrazarla fuerte… para tratar de calmarla y calmarse el…

La joven suspiró de alivio, y se apegó un poco mas a él, eran un par de tontos.

Me asuste mucho…- confeso, acariciando con su palma el pecho del muchacho, aun estaba débil pues el estaba tiritando…- debería decir la palabra… pero me alegro que estes bien.

Ja!... mejor cállate, dejame estar asi un momento… " me desespero con el hecho de perderte de nuevo" – suspiro, era mejor que el se disculpara primero- perdón por tratarte tan mal… se que te estas esforzando mucho por senkai , la verdad es que eres una gran esposa y serás una buena madre, siento que seas objeto de mi mal humor.

¿Era posible? Inuyasha se estaba disculpando con ella, tenia que hacer lo mismo, tenía que disculparse con el…

Yo también lamento mi mal carácter… tu siempre me cuidas y me ayudas, lo lamento.

Baka, nuestra relación siempre se ha basado en esto –rió – si no no sería lo mismo, mas que una pareja somos los mejores amigos – dandole un golpe cariñoso en la nariz- donde esta mi hijo- quería sostener a su bebe en brazos.-

Es cierto- Inuyasha pondría una cara de sopresa tal, que le encantaría tener su cámara de fotos ahora, tomo al pequeño quien dormía plácidamente, cuando lo tomo en brazos hizo un puchero y abrió los ojos, además frunció el seño en señal de molestia, kagome rió feliz- tienes hasta el mismo carácter que tu papa.

Inuyasha estiró los brazos, casi se desmayó al ver a su hijo.

Pe… pe..pero que significa esto- casi se desmayó al verlo- tu tu tuuu… pequeño…-

Kagome no aguantó la risa, era lo inverso a Inuyasha, mientras el joven tenía el cabello negro, su hijo ahora lo tenia de color plateado y una apariencia de hanyou tenia las mismas orejas de Inuyasha.

Tu expresión de sorpresa es lo mejor…- muerta de la risa- cuidado que también tiene garras… gracias a dios que no tiene colmillos aun…-

Asi que un hanyou las noches de luna nueva… vaya si que eres mi hijo…- el bebe le tomo un dedo y sonrió…

Awww – gritó la joven- es tan lindo… los amo…- y abrazó al hanyou

Por cierto que te paso en el rostro…

No es nada- apoyo la cabeza en su hombro- lo único que importa es que estamos juntos.

La verdad fue que para encontrar la planta, se acercó a la orilla del rio, a levantar piedras para poder buscar la amandula, encontró señales de que podría estar creciendo allí, levanto una piedra y allí estaba, pero tenía que sacarla de raíz, porque eso era lo que iba en la infusión, por lo tanto tenia que levantar otra piedra mas pesada que estaba al lado, aplico fuerza y la extrajo, lo que no se dio cuenta era que las piedras por el contacto con el agua estaban resbalosas y se callo al rio, siendo arrastrada por la corriente, kairyu la saco enseguida. No importaba aquello, solo importaba que su esposo y su hijo estaban bien.

Creo que seré una buena madre…- susurró…

Si de las mejores.

Continuara…

PERDON NUEVAMENTE POR EL ATRASO MEREZCO LA MUERTE xd INFORMATICA, pero pase a lo que mas me gusta pediatría! Valio la pena el sacrificio. Saludos y muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews me hacen mucho muy feliz.

Kira..


	14. Ser la sacerdotiza de la aldea

Les debo una tremenda disculpa a todas T-T el semestre pasado fue de terror y no me sentía con las capacidades para escribir me enferme… tuve que tratar de lidiar con la universidad y dios se me hizo muy difícil… estoy con un cuadro de depresión pero aquí estoy luchando ¡! Con todo el animo para seguir adelante asi que mis niñas no las dejare mas botadas perdón

Capitulo 14: Ser la sacerdotisa de la aldea

Un pequeño estornudo rompió el silencio de la habitación, mientras el joven hanyou cambiaba un pañal de género, su hijo se chupaba uno de sus dedos mirándolo fijamente, dorado contra dorado, desafiándose un poco, no, esta vez no lo haría estaba preparado, sabia como descifrar su rostro, vamos ¿como una criatura de ocho meses podía ganarle?.

¡ja!, pequeño travieso esta vez no lo harás- riendo de forma arrogante mientras tomaba un pañal de género para ponérselo a Senkai-

Cuando estaba a punto de abrochárselo, un chorrito de orina casi lo moja.

¡Oye! Aaaah voy a tener que lavarte y cambiarte de nuevo- lamentándose, ¿porque esa manía?, no era justo a kagome no le hacía eso-

La joven sacerdotisa se asomó por la puerta de la habitación con una pañoleta en la cabeza, indicando que estaba preparando la cena, además de algunos medicamentos.

¿Que sucede?- agacho la mirada aguantando la risa… no no podía- waaaaaaahahahhahahahahaahha.

Claro como a ti no te mea encima… no es justo Senkai- frunciendo el seño, miraba a su hijo y aunque quisiera molestarse no podía, se sonrojo al escuchar como hacia sonidos raros, como intentando balbucear ,ahora tenía hipo… continuo su labor de cambiarlo.

No te resistes a su encanto, Senkai es más poderoso que tu – siguió con su tarea.- que hasta el poderoso Inuyasha cae en las tretas de un bebe-

Bueno si era verdad, es que ¿quien se podía resistir a ese bebe? Además si era su propio hijo, mas se enternecía se moría por que el pequeño comenzara a caminar, estaba empezando a gatear y era gracioso observar como seguía a kagome por todos lados. Cuando no se iba a exterminar demonios, los observaba desde los arboles, por si venia algún peligro, kagome se había convertido excelente madre, ahora era muy ágil, y mucho más poderosa.

Bien ahora ya estás listo… - tomándolo de las manos para que se mantuviera en dos pies con su ayuda, el pequeño trataba de caminar, como que hacia el gesto, pero no, era muy pequeño aun.

Kagome tarareaba una canción mientras colgaba sabanas, pañales de genero y alguna que otra prenda en el patio de su casa, era un día soleado y agradable, una suave brisa movía sus ropajes, a diario se preguntaba como estaría su familia… ¿ Souta tendría novia? ¿Su abuelo como estaría de salud? ¿Su mama? Cuando lavaba la ropa siempre se acordaba cuando ella miraba desde el segundo piso como su madre tendía la ropa y tarareaba la misma canción que ella.

Muy bien… termine auch – le dolía un pecho… y ahora que senkai tenía dos dientes era complicado para ella darle de mamar , tenía que sacar leche para que no le diera esa enfermedad de las nodrizas… que era sumamente dolorosa y podría causarle heridas. Gracias a dios se las había ingeniado para hacer un biberón con una caña de azúcar y le había puedo resina para que no lastimara las encías de Senkai.

Inuyasha observo a kagome estirarse… esa mujer no paraba nunca aunque se repartían las tareas de la cabaña no se daba ni un momento para estirarse en la hierba o dormir… claro que en la noches dormía como tronco ahora que Senkai estaba mas grande ya no se despertaba tanto en las noches dormía con ellos … era gracioso como el pequeño tomaba uno de sus mechones plateados para dormir, pensaba que al ser kagome la madre se acurrucaría mas a ella pero no… como kagome al tocar la almohada quedaba inconsciente Inuyasha lo mimaba para dormir.

Vamos a molestar a tu mama…- decía con una cara de malicia el Hanyou... se acerco a la sacerdotisa y guio una de las manitas al cabello de la muchacha para que lo jalara al igual como el pequeño lo hacía con él.

Inuyasha… - se dio vuelta la sacerdotisa antes de que el pequeño pudiera hacer algo- ¡ hola mi bebe! – sonriéndole- ¿ ya te cambio tu papá? ven aquí mi pequeño - mimando a bebe- Usuwari!

El hanyou quedo con la cara enterrada en la tierra.

Ya me acostumbre… a sus bromas… duele cuando te jalan el cabello… te lo mereces.

Asi me paga esta mujer… que desconsiderada es…- ni se molesto en levantarse, la hierba estaba fresca, observo a su esposa jugar con el bebe a su lado arrodillada.

_Por el horizonte va… caminando sin temor brilla en todo su esplendor por el ancho mar…_- cantaban un par de gemelitas… al caminar por el pueblo todos se detenían al ver lo casi iguales que eran , hace algunos años habían existido un par de gemelos en la aldea pero una peste cobró sus vidas, ahora era muy gracioso ver a aquella familia y sus pequeñas hiperquineticas .

Para que les enseñaste esa canción – decía la mamá de la familia- me da escalofríos cada vez que la escucho… y me acuerdo aquella época cuando la pobre de kagome sufría por el triangulo amoroso… del tonto de Inuyasha-

Es que ya se me acabo el repertorio- decía agobiado el monje- o quieres escuchar la canción de la araña una vez más… -

Mientras las niñas seguían repitiendo aquella tenebrosa canción

Niñas les enseñare la canción de kagom…- un palmazo llego a su cabeza.

No .. . me quedo con esta, la otra es aun mas tenebrosa…-

Hablando de Kagome… allí viene la señorita …

Sango suspiro y sonrió Inuyasha venía con el bebé en los brazos mientras kagome le tomaba uno de ellos, era tan hermosa esa imagen que en su mente volaron corazones y mariposas… las niñas cantaban esa canción tenebrosa, se acordaba de la época en la cual kagome lloraba en las noches por la culpa de su ahora esposo… pero eso había quedado en el pasado… formaban una hermosa y especial familia.

Hola monje…

Inuyasha, señorita kagome… y mi pequeño sobrino como estas diablillo ¿sigues orinando a tu papá?

La cara de Inuyasha se desencajo mientras las muchachas reian…

No lo molestes miroku que a ti Ryuji te hacia lo mismo ¿ no es verdad pequeñin?

¿van todos a la casa de Kaede?- intervino la sacerdotisa-

Asi es hoy cumple años asi que queremos hacer algo especial- sango acaricio la cabeza de su hijo por el calor el pequeño ya iba estaba a punto de cumplir dos años .

Nosotros también anoche dejamos los ingredientes para cocinar su platillo favorito… - sonrió miroku.- Rin quedó de prepararlos previamente.

La anciana Kaede era como una madre para todos eso quedaba mucho mas que claro, a pesar de su edad siempre sonreía, a pesar de enfermarse cumplía con su responsabilidad como sacerdotisa, además de que ahora era la encargada de Rin quien ya se estaba convirtiendo en toda una adolescente ahora la muchacha contaba con quince años… como pasaba el tiempo.

Ambas familias amigas, ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Que cuando todos se conocieron eran puros sentimientos de recelo, nadie confiaba en nadie todo por los fragmentos que kagome poseía y ahora todos, todos eran una gran familia, quien iba a pensar que aquellos compañeros de batallas darían vida a una nueva generación.

Al abrir la esterilla de la cabaña de la anciana no había nadie, por lo que se tomaron el atrevimiento de arreglar la cabaña para darle una gran sorpresa a aquella mujer que cuidaba de todos, las niñas buscaron flores junto con Shippou, mientras Inuyasha y Miroku fueron a buscar a la anciana.

Riujy y Senkai estaban sentados en una manta jugando con algunas figuras de maderas talladas por Totosai.

Ojala estas masas dulces queden bien- decía con inseguridad Kagome, se las tenia que ingeniar para tratar de cocinar como en su época aunque era un poco difícil, dejaron una bandeja en el horno que estaba en el patio y luego regresaron a seguir cocinando.

Aquí encontré las hierbas para hacer el guisado- corriendo Rin ingresó a la cabaña lavando las hierbas y hechandola a la cacerola, venia un poco sonrojada. Es que cada vez mas se hacen mas frecuentes aquellos encuentros con el señor Sesshomaru pero sin Yaken , el demonio la miraba fijamente, ella se daba cuenta.

_Me pregunto si esta quedara bien para la comida…- acercando una hoja a la nariz- mmm no lo se, señor Sesshomaru ¿usted que opina?- _

_El demonio no decía palabra alguna solo la observaba ¿ con una semi sonrisa?... siempre se había fijado en el señor Sesshomaru como alguien imposible de alcanzar , dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado pero el demonio se acercó hasta ella y rodeándola con un brazo acerco una rama hasta su nariz… el mundo se paralizó ._

_Ehm esta servirá… me tengo que ir - salió corriendo, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora-_

La muchacha se sobresalto al abrirse la esterilla.

Aquí están las flores- hablo shippou de pronto, el chico estaba solo un poquito mas alto que las gemelas, pero se notaba mas maduro- bien niñas vamos a hacerle una corona a Kaede.

Siii shippou…- sonrio una-

Zorrito…- grito otra abrazandolo.

Oigan soy su Sempai- dijo con orgullo- no me agarren la colita… aaaa ayudaaaaa corriendo alrededor de Sango y Kagome, la verdad es que solo estaba un poquito maduro.

De pronto se abrió la esterilla dejando ver a un sudado Miroku.

Señorita kagome…- decía angustiado- es la anciana kaede se desmayo en el campo de hierbas… Inuyasha la trae con el. Se nota muy grave.

Sango se encargo de prepararle un futón, mientras que kagome buscaba las hierbas, que necesitaría.

Chicos, rápido está muy mal…- Inuyasha estaba angustiado, se podía ver en su rostro y el de la anciana totalmente pálido.

Cerró sus ojos concentrando su energía espiritual, pasando sus manos la piel de su pecho, buscando cual era el problema, la anciana estaba palida, desde hace mucho que estaba cansada, pero ella era terca no quería dejar su oficio para descansar, Kagome ya estaba preparada para asumir el cuidado de la aldea entera, pero Kaede quería sentirse útil. Abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que su sangre estaba débil , era como si pudiera ver dentro de su sangre sus células, su corazón latia mas rápido, hasta que la anciana despertó.

Ka… ka..gome-

Tranquila anciana Kaede… estará bien – acariciando su frente-

El tiempo… el… tiempo … se me esta… acabando…-lo sabia estaba enferma y su cuerpo ya no resistía mas estaba dispuesta a descansar, ya estaba satisfecha con su vida, quería ver de nuevo a sus padres, su hermana.

De pronto una lagrima cruzó la mejilla de Kagome .

No , no anciana… usted tiene que vivir muchos años mas aun… por favor no se rinda estará bien… si consigo esa fruta… usted podrá curarse.- saliendo de la cabaña para dejarla descansar una vez que estuvo más repuesta.- la conseguiré para usted

" _no, kagome… ya es tiempo de que tu asumas como jefa de la aldea"_

Como esta- Inuyasha observo el rostro triste de su esposa-

Esta … - cargando a su bebe, mientras todos la observaban- esta grave… si estuviéramos en mi época esto seria algo normal para una mujer de su edad. Pero aquí no tengo las herramientas para poder curarla.- soltando unas cuantas lagrimas…- hay un fruto que me enseño una vez, deberían quedar algunos en esta época tiene alto contenido del elemento que necesita, crece en aquella montaña.

Vamos Inuyasha- miroku enseguida reaccionó pues era de casi su madre la que estaba enferma.

Necesito ir yo, se necesita un conjuro para abrir la flor y sacar el fruto. – abrazo a su hijo – por favor háganse cargo de Senkai y denle a la anciana Kaede lo que he preparado… con ello aguantara un poco mas. Vamos Inuyasha.- la muchacha le entregó su hijo a Miroku.

Tenian que apurarse, si no la anciana no pasaría de esta noche.

El medio demonio saltaba por el sendero tratando de agarrar más velocidad llevando a Kagome a cuestas como en los viejos tiempos, pero era complicado ya que se preocupaba de que las ramas de los arboles no lastimaran a kagome.

Inuyasha…. ¿Ves esos arboles casi en la cima? Esos de color marrón… necesitamos llegar hasta allí- mientras apretaba con sus manos la tela de los hombros de Inuyasha.

Tranquila Kaede resistirá ella no se dejará vencer tan fácilmente. _" vamos anciana tienes que ver a Senkai y a los demás niños crecer, eso me dijiste una vez"._

La anciana descansaba en el futón mientras los muchachos cuidaban a los niños, la tarde comenzaba a avanzar y la anciana despertaba a ratos pidiendo agua, Sango tenía ganas de llorar pero no iba a llamar las malas energías.

Eso es niñas… cuiden a Senkai y a su hermanito…- sonreía miroku- _" vamos anciana Kaede tienes que ayudarme cuando estas pequeñas me den más dolores de cabeza"_

Sango estaba callada observándolos a todos, su corazón le decía que esta noche no sería fácil.

Era curioso como en la cima de la montaña donde se encontraba aquel árbol había una neblina imposible, las gotitas de lluvia se dejaban caer como si fueran flores de cerezo en primavera, mientras en la aldea el sol brillaba en la montaña todo era oscuro.

Inuyasha allí esta…- desesperada la joven bajo de la espalda de su marido y trato de subir al árbol para alcanzar aquella flor. En un intento fallido callo sentada.

Keh, no seas tonta yo de un salto puedo alcanzarla.

¡ no la toques! Se marchita…- poso sus manos en el tronco del árbol.

"_por favor, te lo ruego, necesito tu fruto para salvar a alguien especial para todos, la necesitamos"_

"_¿has pensado si ella quiere seguir viviendo?"_

El árbol le había respondido, ante esta pregunta kagome dudo.

"_ella es muy jovial, me ha enseñado todo lo que se, es mi maestra es como la madre de todos nosotros, no podemos perderla ahora que estamos todos juntos de verdad que la queremos"_

Inuyasha observo a la sacerdotisa emanar su energía espiritual pero derramaba lágrimas sin control, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía tan triste.

" _te daré el fruto, pero ella decide si se queda o no, conozco a Kaede … si esto no la recupera, esto la dejara en paz"_

"entiendo"

Una de las ramas se movió tal cual fuera un brazo y de ella salió una flor enorme en forma de capullo.

"_tómala y no la abras hasta que se la des a Kaede"_

"_muchas gracias"_

Una brisa revolvió los cabellos de la sacerdotisa

" _Kagome, pronto seras la encargada de estas tierras confiamos en ti"_

La joven no dijo nada… pero aun no quería, quería a Kaede con ella que siguiera disfrutando la vida en paz.

Qué bueno que llegan muchachos…- shippou salió a recibirlos…- denle ese fruto rápido.

Kagome entro a la cabaña corriendo, Inuyasha la siguió a paso lento, mientras Sango y miroku junto a los niños estaban alrededor de la matriarca de la aldea.

Démosle espacio muchachos…- hablo Inuyasha acongojado-

No… - hablo la voz cansada de kaede.- quédense conmigo…

Con un delicado toque, la joven sacerdotisa abrió la flor, unas especies de semillas color blanco se dejaron ver, ayudaron a sentar y la anciana trago el fruto.

Si trague la fruta es para decirles algo importante…- respiro de forma cansada- ya es hora… de que Kagome se encargue de la aldea… - kagome la recostó suavemente-

Sango no aguantó más y toda la fortaleza que había juntado a lo largo del día se fue…

Ahora no por favor…- miroku pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros. – tiene que disfrutar esta vida llena de paz… esta vida por la cual luchamos todos juntos.

Muchachos ya los ayude lo suficiente- sonriéndoles- aunque sobreviva… me ire debilitando lentamente… y mi final será aun peor… yo ya sabia que estaba enferma.

Señor Sesshomaru…- gritaba desesperada Rin… cuando Kagome e Inuyasha salieron corriendo ella también corrió en busca de su demonio protector.- por favor aparezca se que está cerca, la anciana Kaede necesita de su ayuda… llorando amargamente al no obtener respuesta…

De pronto el sonido de unos arbusto advirtió que alguien se acercaba.

Párate Rin, se lo que le sucede a la anciana… y yo no puedo hacer nada… mi espada no ha latido, el deseo de ella por ir al otro mundo es aun mayor.

El corazón de Rin latió deprisa… no soporto la verdad que ella no quería aceptar y corrió hacia Sesshomaru, dejando que el demonio por primera vez la abrazara de aquella forma consoladora.

No es justo.

El corazón del demonio latió deprisa recibiendo en sus brazos a la joven que lo había acompañado cambiando su corazón, tenia que mostrar a la anciana algún tipo de gratitud por haber cuidado de Rin, ya era hora de que el mismo volviera asumir el cuidado de Rin sacrificándose el mismo.

Estaban todos reunidos alrededor de la anciana.

Anciana por favor…- el monje estaba a punto de llorar.

Miroku… muchacho… necesito que me dejes ir en paz… mi hermana vendrá por mi y cumpliré mi sueño de pequeña… volver a ver a mis padres.- la voz se le iba debilitando de a poco.

Sango llorando se separo de su esposo y le tomó una de sus manos.

¿ quien me ayudara y me apoyará cuando sea nuevamente madre?- se confesó la mujer quien estaba nuevamente embarazada.- a este bebé le faltará su abuela…

Estaré aquí cuando ese momento llegue te lo prometo de alguna u otra manera…- acariciando conuna de sus débiles manos el cabello de la joven.

Se estaba despidiendo aun nadie podía creerlo como nadie se dio cuenta de que la anciana estaba enferma… ella era tan fuerte… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo ahora su corazón se estaba apagando? La angustia la pena, la impotencia se estaba apoderando de la cabaña en vez de los deseos de cumpleaños.

Eres mala anciana… eres una mujer cruel- la voz quebrada de Inuyasha se hizo presente… mirando a la anciana respirar cada vez mas despacio…- desde que eras niña… ¿por qué ahora? Senkai te quiere demasiado… todos te apreciamos como no tienes idea… ¿por qué?

Mi querido y terco Inuyasha… contigo es con el que estoy más contenta… contigo me siento realizada mi muchacho… mi sueño desde niña era verte junto a mi hermana, para que la salvaras de ser una sacerdotisa infeliz… aunque eso no se concretó le diste un buen morir… y me siento mucho más feliz… al saber que haz formado una familia con Kagome… no llores tu ya estas grande…- cerrando sus ojos-

Kagome se arrodillo acariciando el cabello blanquecino de la anciana.

Mi anciana Kaede… sin ti… hubiera estado perdida… desde que llegue a esta aldea…- no pudo continuar- hoy queríamos hacerte algo especial… disfrutar un nuevo año de vida… agradecerle por todo… por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros… - sollozó de forma enérgica- Feliz cumpleaños.

Y aun lo hare… cuando estés en mi campo de hierbas te acompañare… cuando sus hijos estén jugando yo seré la brisa que los cuidará… ahora mi regalo sería irme en paz… ¿podrían concederme eso?- cerrando los ojos definitivamente.

Feliz cumpleaños – dijeron todos al unisonó a la vez que la anciana dejaba de respirar.

Sango lloró encima del cuerpo de la anciana. Kagome siguió acariciando su cabello… Miroku fue hasta donde sus hijos observándolos dormir y derramando una lágrima en silencio, Inuyasha golpeo la pared de la cabaña. De pronto la risa de una hermosa joven inundo el lugar abrazándolos a todos, despidiéndose, la sacerdotisa Kikyo se materializo tomando el brazo de su hermana para guiarla hacia el otro mundo-

Inuyasha, kagome tienen un hermoso bebé… chicos tienen una hermosa gran familia… vamos kaede es un precioso lugar a donde vamos.

En ese momento todos pararon de llorar. Suspirando de alivio. La anciana descansaría en paz.

Continuará….

LO LAMENTO TANTO llore haciendo este capitulo T_T perdón es que esta enfermedad me tiene un poco sensible… gracias por la paciencia de verdad

Se despide: Kira


	15. ser mujer antes de ser sacerdotiza

Capitulo 15 : ser una mujer… antes que una sacerdotisa

A pesar de que el día era hermoso… la gente de la aldea no estaba de ánimos, hoy era un dia triste, sin duda, un día el cual ninguna persona olvidaría, especialmente Kagome, vestida con un traje ceremonial, traía la ánfora con las cenizas de Kaede, sosteniendo fuertemente la fuente de cerámica como si no quisiera soltarla nunca, como si no quisiera soltar el alma de aquella mujer que fue como su madre en esta época, la ayudó a tener a su bebé , la entreno y la preparó para este día en el cual ella asumiría el total control de la aldea, no se veia a si misma como jefa.

Sin darse cuenta subió las escaleras del templo hasta donde se encontraba la tumba de kikyo, sin decir ninguna palabra solo soltando una pequeña lagrima tomo un puñado de cenizas y dejo que el viento se las llevara, esparciéndose para darle suerte a la aldea, luego depositó la vasija al lado de lo que era la representación de la tumba de kikyo, ya que fisicamente la joven no se encontraba allí. Oró para que Kaede y Kikyo no la dejaran sola en esta ardua tarea.

Cuando se dio la media vuelta se dio cuenta que cada integrante de la aldea se encontraba alli despidiendo a la gran kaede sama…

Como ahora tenía que velar por la seguridad de la aldea tendría que permanecer en el día en la cabaña de la anciana mientras que en las noches se iría a su propio hogar.

Se sentía con una carga tremenda, se sentía tan sola, a pesar de que todos sus amigos estuvieran a su lado, a pesar de que su amado Inuyasha no la dejara en ningún momento durante los finerales de la anciana junto a su pequeño Senkai, se sentía con tal responsabilidad que no sabria si lo haria bien. Todos recordaban a Kikyo por su grandeza, por su gran poder, a Kaede por sus artes curativas, por su lucha sin descanso y a ella por ser la aprendiza de esta ultima, por la muchacha del futuro reencarnación de Kikyo quien rompió la perla de Shikon y libero al peligroso Inuyasha.

Siempre sus amigos la protegían pero ahora tendría que aprender a hacerlo sola no podía arriesgar a su familia, a la de sango y miroku, a la pequeña Rin que ahora se había quedado sola… por lo tanto ella iria a vivir con ellos hasta que la adolescente decidiera que hacer con su futuro, para aquella época ya tendría que estar en edad casadera, quince años.

Sin darse cuenta, llego a la cascada en donde se purificaba, se miro en el reflejo que le daba la luna, el maquillaje que utilizaba, el peinado de sacerdotisa que la hacía ver mucho mas madura… sus labios rojos se apretaron de angustia, tenía miedo…

Sintió una rama crujir detrás de si…

Se levanto de su posición con un porte que denotaba poder, así se sentía ella poderosa, pero muy insegura.

Kagome… vamos a casa…-

Su Hanyou al igual que todos sus amigos se encontraba triste, en la había sostenido cuando su llanto se hacia incontrolable, cuando el cuerpo de Kaede comenzaba a ser incinerado, la pena se había apoderado de ella y trato de alcanzar a kaede con sus manos llorando histérica, el entonces le pegó en la mejilla para tranquilizarla.

" _Kagome… contrólate… no te comporte como una niña por que ya no lo eres… eres madre, esposa y encargada de todas esas personas… si tu te caes que sera de todos"_

El mitad bestia se arrepentía de sus palabras por que después de ello no había pronunciado palabra, solo las lagrimas caían libremente por su cara, en ocasiones tiritaba.

Tengo que purificar mi cuerpo- se dio la media vuelta se metió al agua con ropa y todo.

Inuyasha la observó por largo rato, hasta que ella se dirigió a la orilla, el tenía un fuego preparado.

¿Y Senkai?- preguntó tristemente-

El pequeño granuja no se quiso despegar de Rin así que esta durmiendo con ella, deje a tessaiga en la cabaña para que los protegiera… kagome…

La muchacha lo observó, ella aun lloraba en silencio… Inuyasha no soportaba ver a su mujer llorar, siempre había sido asi.

Lamento lo que te dije y el golpe que te di… yo no sabia que hacer… yo igual estoy triste pero hay que asumir…- bajo la mirada hasta fuego- que la anciana esta en un mejor lugar al lado de Kikyo ella la vino a buscar…-

Sintió como los húmedos brazos de kagome lo atraparon desde el cuello por detrás, si la muchacha estaba congelada.

Kagome vamos para que te cambies te vas congelar… o por lo menos sacate eso… - ofreciéndole el ahori.

La pelinegra lo beso en los labios, de forma pausada, el le correspondió de la misma forma… necesitaban consolarse mutuamente, sin deshacer el beso la muchacha se sentó en el regazo del hanyou, mientras este acariciaba su rostro de forma lenta, abrió aun mas la boca para poder ahondar ese beso que ahora era de pasión, una pasión a la cual no se habian entregado desde el nacimiento de Senkai. El hanyou mordisqueó el cuello de la joven queriendo ir mas abajo la muchacha lo apartó.

No sabía si estaba bien esto pero realmente lo necesitaba necesitaba que el hanyou reclamara su cuerpo para sentirse más mujer que sacerdotiza, necesitaba que en la oscuridad de la noche el la hiciera suya.

Su cuerpo necesitaba amar a kagome en ese mismo instante, era tan urgente que comenzaba a doler, las pequeñas gotas de agua se paseaban por su piel, el era el único que podia hacer esa acción, asi que tomo el ahori de la muchacha y lo bajo hasta su cintura, de manera salvaje, lamio las gotas de agua que se resbalaban por su pecho, atrapando uno de sus pechos en el acto tal fue el placer que sintió la sacerdotisa que se sentó a horcadas encima del hanyou necesitaba un poco de locura, pasión sobretodo amor en estos momentos, necesitaba ser una mujer.

Te necesito… - susurro sobre una de sus orejas mientras el joven acariciaba su cintura de forma pausada, llevando sus manos a la parte baja de la espalda.

Yo tambien… mucho…- llevando el kosode del hanyou hacia abajo.

Se sonrojo en pensar en las consecuencias de su embarazo, en que su cuerpo no estaba tan tonificado como antes de tener a senkai , pero eso al parecer no le importaba al hanyou, por que estaba abrazándola con fuerza casi tratando de fundirla con su piel, la miko agarro su rostro con ambas manos y lo beso de forma apasionada, casi desesperada.

Deslizo la parte de debajo de su traje ceremonial, acariciando sus largas piernas llevandose la ropa interior , se sorprendió en el momento en que kagome lo empujo encima de su ahori besándolo con mas efusividad, deslizandose por su cuello, se dejo hacer, era a la unica persona en el mundo que lo podía ver tan vulnerable, gimió al sentir los labios de la chica deslizarse por su torso, agarro los cabellos de la pelinegra cuando sintio los besos en su abdomen, esto no podia seguir asi la necesitaba ya.

La dio vuelta, abriéndola de las piernas, enterrando su boca en su sexo, probando sus fluidos que sabían delicioso para el, sonrió al sentir como kagome hacia una exclamación de placer y abria mucho mas las piernas, subió lentamente por el monte de su pubis, lamiendo la piel hasta su ombligo, su vientre, atrapando uno de sus pechos con una mano masajeándola mientras que con la otra se afirmaba para besar a su mujer con mas ahincó, lentamente, fuerte, pero lento, esto era la gloria, esto es lo que necesitaban desde hace tiempo.

Tiritando de placer llevo una de sus manos hasta el miembro del hanyou acariciandolo de arriba abajo, sintiendo como crecía en su palma, interrumpió el beso para lamerse los labios por las ansias, lo necesitaba.

Inuyasha por favor… rapido…- gimió ansiosa, suplicante…

El joven la miro arrogante, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Aun no…- casi ronroneando.

La dio vuelta de espaldas, mientras ella respiraba ansiosa, levantando sus caderas exitada, descarada, el comenzó a morder sus gluteos comenzando a subir, por sus caderas acariciando y arañando su espalda, de forma apasionada, ella misma llevo una de sus manos hasta su sexo tratando de acallar las ansias que sentia , mordiendo sus labios, acariciando su clitoris, mientras su esposo tentaba su cuello mordiéndolo, succionando su piel, agarrando el lobulo de su oreja, susurrando palabras de amor mientras ella gemía por su auto placer, era la primera vez que hacia algo asi delante de él.

Inuyasha sintió como su miembro dio un tiron estaba lo suficientemente duro, ya sentia como la muchacha iba a llega al climax, el solamente podia causar eso en ella, nadie mas, asi que retiro la mano de ella remplazándola por la propia mientras la embestía con el dedo por detrás aun en aquella posición, Kagome ya no gemía estaba acallando sus gritos pero no lo lograba, gritaba desesperada ahogada. Esto lo exitaba aun mas retiro uno de sus dedos, y la muchacha gimio desepcionada.

Maldi….- no alcanzo a decir ninguna palabra pues Inuyasha atrapo su boca en un beso que hizo que le doliera la mandíbula, el se sentó e hizo que ella se sentara a horcajadas sobre el nuevamente, de rodillas, sintiendo su excitación, a lo que la chica dio un jadeo.

¿decías?- la miró arrogante empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, la muchacha apretó sus labios.

Se agarro de su cuello , mientras el guiaba su miembro a su entrada, ella descendió lentamente disfrutando el momento, el hanyou impulsivo dio una embestida hacia arriba entrando de una manera salvaje, ella emitió un quejido.

Ten cuidado hace tiempo que no lo hago- sonrió, mientras sentía los besos en su cuello.- oh por dios.

Al comenzar a sentir placer, empezó a mover las caderas mientras sentía a Inuyasha mucho mas en su interior, veía como el chico apretaba los dientes sintiendo quizás el mismo placer que ella, le encantaba la forma en que sus cuerpos rozaban cubiertos de sudor, sus gemidos acompañaban el crepitar del fuego, las gotas de sudor bajaban por su frente pegando sus flequillos a sus frentes, los besos interrumpidos por las exclamaciones de placer, todo era tan intenso.

De pronto se dio cuenta como el hanyou paro sus movimientos, la fijo a su cadera, se levanto saliendo de su cuerpo, segunda vez que interrumpía , iba a matarlo, su sorpresa fue cuando ella quedo mirando en dirección al fuego de rodillas, apoyo sus manos en el piso sintiendo como el la penetraba por detrás, sintió como todas esas corrientes la atravesaban hasta la punta de sus cabellos, todo se volvió mas placentero cuando el aumento la frecuencia de sus embestidas, agarro una de sus piernas pasándola por sus caderas, los gemidos de Inuyasha en su oído todo era delicioso, de pronto sintió su nirvana llegar, sintió como el explotaba en su interior , la abrazo sentándola en su regazo sin deshacer la unión, con las respiraciones agitadas.

No se si te acuerdas, cuando te espiaba desde encima de la cascada- susurrando en el oído de ella-

Si… claro que si y de los abajos… lo siento…- extendiendo el cuello para recibir sus cortos besos.

No lo sientas tanto… siempre me imagine en esta situación…

Pervertido.

Le mordió la oreja… sintiendo la risa de ella, bajo sus brazos por la piel aun caliente de ella, kagome hecho su cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo las caricias de el, en su espalda aun sensible sintió el pecho duro de el, estaba tan conciente del cuerpo de Inuyasha que todos sus vellos se erizaron.

Inuyasha…- el beso su cuello de forma lenta… - yo no estoy preparada para asumir el cuidado de la aldea yo sola… yo no soy como … Kaede… como Kikyo… no no puedo…

El joven la abrazo aun mas de forma fuerte…

Ja tonta… cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo… tu estas preparada … no te preocupes yo estaré a tu lado…

Suspiró de alivio…

Tenemos que regresar Senkai puede despertar y Rin no es la responsable de cuidarlo…- gimió al sentir como Inuyasha estaba despertando su pasión por ella…

Tranquila deje a tessaiga en la puerta… antes de ser sacerdotisa eres una mujer… mi mujer…

-señora kagome por favor mi esposa va a dar a luz…- desesperado el aldeano hasta se había tropezado…-

- hace cuando empezó con el dolor- la muchacha estaba haciendo la curación de una herida a un niño- tranquilo no llores- pasando la mano por la cabeza del pequeño… - Inuyasha cuida a Senkai por favor.. . cuando Rin regrese del bosque pidele que valla a la cabaña del señor Oishi …

L a cabaña de Kaede se había transformado en una especie de consulta… allí kagome atendía a las personas enfermas de hecho Miroku e Inuyasha estaban trabajando en la cabaña para expandirla… quería hacer una especie de mini clínica… ambos seguían viviendo en su misma cabaña… ahora Kagome tenia la ayuda de Rin y la ayuda de otras sacerdotisas que estaban especializadas en el cuidado eran dos… que habían llegado de la aldea vecina ellas cuidaban la consulta de noche.

Hola megumi… como estas pequeña…- la jovencita tenia dieciséis y este iba a ser su primer hijo- abre un poco las piernas…- comprobó la dilatación- el bebe nacera durante la noche no te preocupes estare contigo… se que estas asustada… hace casi un año que pase por eso… te entiendo…

Caminaba sola por el bosque… kagome le había pedido ciertas hierbas que se estaban acabando… el dia estaba hermoso… ella estaba creciendo… de hecho ya había crecido… tenia todas las condiciones de una mujer… hasta su corazón estaba ocupado por…

Señor Sesshomaru… como esta…-

Rin…- el demonio le entregó un colgante…-

Esta hermoso… para que es…-

Te protegerá… cuando quieras llamarme piensa en ello y vendre… estaremos comunicados por el colgante…

Rin sonrio… necesitaba ahora o nunca … se sentía con valor…

Muchas gracias…- camino hasta estar al frente del demonio… se paro de puntitas y lo beso… fue un beso corto… lo miro… y salió corriendo.

Inuyasha observaba a su hijo jugar… ya gateaba, y lo hacia super rápido… por lo que tenia que estar atento a cada movimiento, estaba sentado lanzándole una pequeña pelota… el hanyou volvió a recibirla… quería hacer rabiar a su hijo…

No te la dare…- riendo de forma cruel… le encantaba el puchero de su hijo… lo hacia reir…-

Pero esta vez el bebé no hizo ni un gesto… se inclino un poco hasta pararse y dar unos pequeños pasos… a lo que dejo a Inuyasha inmóvil… quedo shockeado su hijo estaba dando sus primeros pasos… aun no decía palabras … pero estaba caminando… volvió a la realidad cuando el pequeño le mordió la mano… con sus pequeños colmillos…

Auu hey tu pequeño - lo tomo por debajo de los hombros… levantándolo en el aire…- ¡caminaste hijo! Lo hiciste… dándole besos en las mejillas…

Hey pequeña bestia por que tanto amor…

¡Camino miroku!

Kagome al escuchar esto entro rápidamente a la cabaña…

¡Quee! Y me lo perdi…- haciendo un puchero- no es justo… hijo mio que madre tan desconsiderada soy…. – llorando de manera dramática sentada en el piso-

El pequeño estiro los brazos en dirección hacia kagome… le gustaba el olor de su madre… y se divertía con su padre… ahora tenia hambre quería a su mamá…

Ma… ma…-

A ambos padres casi les dio un infarto…

Me dijo mama… - agarrándolo en brazos dándole besos en las mejillas, haciéndolo rabiar y por ultimo llorar…

Me duelen los oídos…- Inuyasha se tapo las orejas- por que lo haces llorar persona cruel …

No me importa me dijo mama…. Mi hermoso bebe… aaa te quiero tanto…

Inuyasha sonrió a pesar de que kagome tratara de actuar como una mujer adulta, responsable que generara confianza en la aldea… prefería a esa chiquilla que estaba mimando a su hijo a la fuerza bueno el también quería hacerlo asi que se unió al ataque a su hijo…

Ay déjamelo a mi … -

Continuara…

Lamento la tardanza es que estaba con un nudo en el estomago pensando si larc en ciel vendría … pero T_T no no vienen T_T no me podía concentrar… asi que me anime a escribir de paso les dejo la pagina de facebook para una iniciativa latinoamericana …

.com/pages/We-need-you-in-Latinamerica-L-arc-en-ciel/385427238149908

Gracias a todos sus comentarios *O* realmente me motivan a seguir escribiendo


	16. Proteger

Holaaaaaaa a todos ¡! Muchas gracias a ustedes me han hecho una persona muy feliz ¡! Alcance mi meta de 100 reviews gracias a ustedes T^T les agradezco mucho ojalá les guste este capitulo aunque es cortito n.n

Capitulo 16: Proteger…

El aroma de su guiso hizo que su estomago despertara… realmente olía delicioso… ahora era una experta cocinera, aunque comieran algunas veces puros vegetales… aunque tuvieran que arreglárselas con poco … Inuyasha y Senkai siempre alababan su comida… le daba risa cuando peleaba cuando Inuyasha le comentaba que su comida estaba demasiado picante, se enojaban se insultaban y finalmente no se hablaban por horas... pero ahora el hanyou alababa su comida… bueno estaba mas maduro… es que cinco años no habían pasado año desde que regreso a la época antigua.

Inuyasha… Senkai …. A com….- de pronto dos siluetas de color rojo cruzaron la estancia a la velocidad de la luz… - mer … ¿Dónde estaban?... vallan a lavarse las manos …

Pero kagome tenemos hambre…- el medio demonio se volvía loco cuando kagome hacia ese guiso y digamos que ir a pescar y comerse todos los onigiris al comienzo de la excursión sin haber llegado al rio era un completo error… mierda… los peces es que el olor del guiso… bueno tenían toda la tarde.

No les serviré vallan a lavarse las manos y la cara AHORA… - ambos semi demonios corrieron al baño y llegaron relucientes… en cuestión de minutos…

Listo mami… mida...- mostrándole las manos…- las tengo limpias

"mida" "mida"… kagome dejo el plato de senkai al frente mientras Inuyasha comenzaba a engullir el suyo… y…

Aaaah mi pequeño senkai …. Porque eres tan tierno…- apretando el niño contra si – quédate así un poco mas….

Eh…- Inuyasha veía como su hijo comenzaba a ponerse mas pálido- kagome el niño… se esta asfixiando… - no lo tomo en cuenta- hey y porque a mí no me abrazas a si… antes eras mas cariñosa…- comiendo otra vez.

Kagome se sonrojó… se acerco a su marido… y lo abrazo por el cuello… besando su mejilla.

-tú sabes que… te abrazo de otra manera- susurrando en su oído-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ató una pita en forma circular… unos viajeros de occidente, les habían intercambiado productos por alimentos… habían traído jabón, kagome estaba con todos los niños de la aldea… enseñándoles a hacer burbujas… las gemelas estaban allí … ayudando a los más pequeños atar las ramitas de pita, ambas chiquillas eran muy amables… a pesar de que tenían ocho años... eran muy cuidadosas… aun se confundían quienes eran maya y miaka… las pequeñas utilizaban aquel recurso para engañar muy bien a sango , hablando de sango la joven exterminadora estaba encinta de nuevo, tenía algo así como cuatro meses… por lo que le estaba dando mucho trabajo a miroku.

Kagome observo a su propio hijo dándose cuenta de lo grande que estaba… tenía su cabello color negro azabache un poco más abajo que su cuello, unos enormes ojos color dorado justo como los de su padre, con Ryuji el hijo de Sango se llevaban de maravilla a pesar de que el ultimo fuera un año mayor que el…

Puso la pastilla de jabón en una enorme tinaja de madera… no era como los jabones de la actualidad no tenia olor obviamente… era hecho de grasa de cerdo, pero formaba espuma… disfrutaba esto cuando era pequeña… siempre utilizaba el detergente de su mamá… ¿como estaría su madre ahora? Y souta…. Ya debería estar en la universidad … su abuelo… su lindo abuelo.

Niños, ¿tienen todos listos las ramas?- hablo recorriendo el lugar… habían al menos 20 niños pequeños y al menos 12 adolescentes… todos interesados en este experimento… Inuyasha la observaba desde un árbol muy alto… cuando recibió la afirmación de todos, acerco la rama… la paso por el agua… y observo que el liquido estaba impregnado en ella… soplo delicadamente y un montón de burbujas pequeñas inundaron el lugar.

La estancia se lleno de burbujas llenando el rostro de regocijo de todos… que hermoso se veía… todos se acercaron e intentaron hacerlo… a algunos no les resultaba pero kagome les enseñaba. De pronto una de las sacerdotisas que ayudaban a kagome llego…. Corriendo urgente, susurrándole una información.

-¡Inuyasha!- grito al instante-

El hanyou apareció enseguida.

Vamos a la aldea… Yuna cuida a los niños por favor.- montándose en la espalda de su marido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegaron a la consulta, allí estaba Sango, junto a las demás sacerdotisas que corrían de aquí para allá.

Como es la situación de ella sango…-

No lo sé… ni siquiera sabemos su nombre… solo que esta muy débil…-

La sacerdotisa entro a la habitación, era una muchacha de cabellos color azabaches… estaba embarazada por lo que Sango se veía realmente afectada, le ordeno que saliera inmediatamente.

Hola pequeña cómo te llamas… - le agarro la mano … para demostrarle su apoyo… era una adolescente… y estaba en trabajo de parto.

Kitami… escuche… - decía respirando con dificultad…- estoy muy enferma… me expulsaron de la aldea por lo mismo… lo que tengo es contagioso… tiene que alejarse… tienen que dejarme morir…

Jamás… además vas a tener un bebé… te ayudare tranquila…

Es verdad jamás había lidiado con una enfermedad así … jamás había visto esos signos en una enfermedad… y tenía miedo pero tenía que salvar a esa bebe…

Tienes fuerza para pujar…- la joven asintió… al mirar los ojos de aquella sacerdotisa le dio confianza aunque no se salvara su bebe quedaría en buenas manos.

Como te contagiaste…

Mi esposo… se intoxico en las montañas… se corto las manos con un tronco venenoso… y llego ensangrentado a casa… aaaaaaaa-

Shhh tranquila….-

Que se llame Eiko que significa…

Niña de larga vida… como sabes… que es una niña…

Estoy en las puertas del cielo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sango estaba afuera con miroku… realmente aquella visión le había afectado los nervios un poco… que clase de personas expulsarían a una joven embarazada enferma. El llanto de un bebe se hizo presente… Kagome había traído una vida al mundo de nuevo… tal como lo hizo kaede muchas veces.

De allí salió Kagome con los ojos envueltos en lagrimas, con la bebe envuelta en un aura… para que no tocara las manos ensangrentadas de la joven... estaba completamente limpia… incluso le había librado de cualquier aura de muerte… lástima que la madre no corrió la misma suerte…

Chicas la muchacha ha muerto… hay que darle su funeral con extremo cuidado… no toquen su sangre…

Todas las sacerdotisas asintieron…

Que harás con el bebé kagome… - pregunto Miroku…-

Me lo quedare… es una hermosa niña… no puedo dejarla abandonada a su suerte… encontrare la forma de …-

Yo la criaré…

Rin que ya estaba mucho más grande ya contaba con dieciocho años de edad… apareció por la puerta.

Tú crees que Sesshomaru esté de acuerdo Rin – pregunto el Hanyou detrás de la joven.

Nosotros encontramos a esa joven … cuando veníamos hacia acá…- tomo a la pequeña en sus brazos- Kami la puso en nuestro camino por alguna razón … derramando una lagrima.

Todos los presentes pusieron un semblante triste al recordar que hace aproximadamente tres semanas… Rin había perdido a su bebe… su bebé junto a Sesshomaru… el Demonio casi se había vuelto loco… realmente quería a ese pequeño aunque fuera un hanyou.

Además aun tengo leche… quien mejor que yo para cuidarla no es cierto…- abrazándola con fuerza…

Kagome se lavo las manos…

Entonces mi querida Eiko chan… será mi sobrina…-

Al ver la reacción de la sacerdotisa jefe todos suspiraron de alivio. Ahora faltaba la reacción de Sesshomaru… obviamente que cuando Rin quedo embarazada… amaba a ese niño porque era su hijo… pero que pasaría si el aristocrático demonio… supiera que su esposa quería adoptar una niña de aldeanos.

Mi preciosa Eiko somos iguales… - acerco a la pequeña a su rostro para darle un beso…- si mi señor no te acepta me quedare contigo de igual manera…

Rin de que hablas…

Aquella profunda voz… todos se congelaron al instante… Sesshomaru entro junto con Yaken… ya se habían acostumbrado a su presencia incluso Vivian muy cerca de la aldea… y en ocasiones compartían, pero aun todos se morían de miedo .

Sesshomaru…- primera vez que la humana le hablaba de esa forma.- la joven que encontramos murió … y su bebe ha quedado totalmente sola… yo la necesito por algo encontramos a esa joven hoy… se que la muerte de nuestro bebe fue … sorpresiva.

Los presentes decidieron que era mejor dejarlos solos.

Pero no podemos dejarla sola…- a Rin se le quebró la voz.

De igual manera no es de nuestra sangre ¿estas consciente de eso?... si el día de mañana tenemos otro bebe serás capaz de amarlo de igual forma que a esta bebe… esta bebe es como el remplazo de…

La siento mía… sabes porque… porque tú me encontraste de igual manera… sola… sin nadie… cuando todos me maltrataban de niña… tu estuviste allí para protegerme… por eso te amo… y si te preocupas porque eres un demonio se que Eiko te querrá de igual forma…

El era un demonio y esa bebe era humana… cuando la vieran y la gente se enterara quien era su padre. Rin sabía leer su corazón muy bien… mierda… era igual que su estúpido hermano…

Te querrá por que fuiste tú quien encontró a su madre… y la ayudo a vivir… tal como tú lo hiciste conmigo. Tú me trajiste a la vida de nuevo… se que ella te querrá.

El demonio, se acerco con su gélida mirada… al rostro de la bebe quien apenas tenía unos minutos de vida…

Está bien Rin… será mi hija… pero ella sabrá que no pertenece a nuestra sangre… - extendió los brazos pidiéndole que se la entregara…

Oh… gracias mi señor…- sollozando en uno de sus brazos…

Mejor dime sesshomaru… no eres mi sirvienta Rin… cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo- el serio demonio… sonrió levemente.

Mientras afuera de la cabaña el Hanyou tenia una cara de horror… es como si Rin y Kagome tuvieran la misma esencia… incluso eran muy parecidas.

Que sucedió Inuyasha… - pregunto con curiosidad Sango-

Tengo una sobrina…

Todos saltaron de felicidad incluso las sacerdotisas que atendían en la consulta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habían sacado el cuerpo de la joven Kitami… cremándolo al instante… El monje Miroku fue el encargado de darle sepultura… en las cercanías del rio debajo de un sauce para que cuando Eiko fuera grande visitara a su mamá.

Los niños de la aldea se encontraban jugando resguardados por las sacerdotisas que estaban libres mientras sus padres trabajaban así era todo más tranquilo…

Chise chise… pede ir a ved a mi mamá- la joven de cabellos castaños se agachó a su altura.

Senkai tu papa dijo que no tardaba en venir… así que ve y juega con Ryuji quien te esta esperando con la pelota… además presiento que muy pronto va a venir.

Esta bem… diujy…

Senkai… papa esta aquí juguemos con el – el castaño sostenía la pelota junto con miroku

Pero si no esta mi sobrino aquí… veamos si los dos pueden contra mi … - dominando la pelota-

Papa no seas abusivo- decía una de las gemelas-

Miaka es un juego inocente…

Soy maya… - pegándole un puntapié haciendo que soltara la pelota- veamos si puedes con nosotros cuatro

Aaaaah… ese traidor de Inuyasha… se fue esta bien… ustedes contra mi.

La joven sacerdotisa se había dado cuenta de la presencia del hanyou desde hace mucho antes… si el hanyou estaba observando a su hijo jugar.

Es casi la misma escena que cuando era pequeño… pero ahora… todos juegan con Senkai… mi hijo es feliz… Tranquilo Sesshomaru lo harás bien…- el Demonio observaba a su sobrino… Eiko tenía que ser igual de feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Inuyasha y senkai se estaban dando un baño… mientras ella preparaba la comida… desde donde estaba podía escuchar como el pequeño gritaba… hace mucho rato … mientras ella observaba sus manos… la madre de Eiko dijo que por el contacto de la sangre de su esposo se había contagiado… ojala que ella no corriera la misma suerte lo mantendría en secreto quizás a ella no le sucediera nada.

Oigan los estoy esperando a comer…- en cuanto abrió la puerta del baño recibió un baño de agua- ya van a ver…

Al fin el pequeño se había dormido… su pequeño senkai… cerró la puerta de su habitación y se recostó al lado de Kagome…

Siento que estas preocupada…- abrazándola por la espalda…-¿ paso algo con la mama de Eiko?

Como sabes…

Pues desde ese día que estas con una cara de preocupación … - dándole un beso en el hombro a lo que la muchacha se recostó de espaldas al futon mientras el permanecía aun de costado-

Le explico la situación que la sangre de la madre de la bebé tenia una enfermedad y que por el contacto... la madre de la muchacha … pero tenía que tener contacto con su sangre… al menos algo así era que le habían enseñado en la escuela … cuando se trataba de enfermedades por contacto sangre- sangre se relajo…

¡ Baka! Además tu energía espiritual te protege… por ello tienes el don de curar…- poniendo una mano en las manos de la chica…-

La verdad es que me dio miedo… pobre Kitami… era menor que yo… y … no sobrevivió…- agarrando fuertemente la mano de Inuyasha- a veces odio el papel de sacerdotisa por esto… pero no podemos ir contra las leyes de Dios…

Seguramente si esa chica hubiera sobrevivido… no se sabe en las condiciones hubiera quedado… tu kagome tienes el don de proteger la felicidad de las personas… Eiko será muy feliz con Rin y con Sesshomaru ya lo veras.

Se acurruco en su pecho descansando su mente… el siempre podía tranquilizarla de esta forma..

CONTINUARA…


	17. Quedarme

Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y perdón por retrasarme T_T es que no me inspiraba .-. La depresión DX pero ahora estoy mucho mejor…

Capitulo 17: Quedarme…

Miroku estaba afuera esperando… a pesar de que ya había pasado por esto unas dos veces, la segunda solo se sorprendió por que estaba de viaje, esta era la que mas miedo tenía pues, Sango tenía solo siete meses de gestación, Senkai y Ryuji jugaban con Inuyasha… mientras las gemelas estaban junto a Rin y su bebé que ya estaba más grandecita, Sesshomaru estaba de viaje con Yaken por lo que su esposa se quedo en la aldea…

¡Maldito seas Miroku! Juro que cuando me recupere te cortare el…-

¡Ya tranquila Sango!- decía kagome quien ponía paños de agua fría en la frente- ¿ no quieres que Miroku entre?

Sango no había querido que el entrara… por que le diría cosas hirientes… le dolia ….

Él fue quien me hizo esto… y no es muy lindo el dolor…- apretando los dientes.

Pero tú lo amas… por eso estas pasando por esto… el debería entrar para ver nacer a su bebe-

Está bien… si él no sufre conmigo no sirve…- apretando los labios-

Miroku entro con miedo… era lo mismo que cuando nacieron las gemelas… ahora se prepararía para los insultos y para los apretones de mano.

Tranquila mi sanguito- besándole la frente pues sango sollozaba del dolor.

La sacerdotisa sonrió… si se querían mucho.

Miroku… anata…- dijo en un susurro… el monje se acerco y ella le tomo las solapas-¡ CON QUE ME HAGAS OTRO HIJO TE CASTRO! LO JURO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO…¡ TE CASTRARE MIROKU!

Dejémoslo con que esto es efecto del dolor.

Afuera Rin observaba atónita como Inuyasha se revolcaba de la risa, con lo que Sango acababa de gritar… mientras su sobrino y el hijo de Miroku… se subían a su estomago riendo aun mas.

Era un caso Sango ahora estaba de lo mejor con su niña en brazos… el hanyou los observaba todos sus hijos rodeando a la familia casi puras niñas… el monje pagaría mucho lo pervertido que fue en el pasado, hablando de hijos… como le gustaría que kagome quedara embarazada de nuevo… pero esta vez de una niña… le encantaría tener una bebita…

Senkai observaba a su mama… era hermosa y olía delicioso siempre… era muy amorosa… a el lo llevaba a ver a los enfermos enseñándole que siempre tenía que ver a las personas a los ojos y tomarle las manos para que ellos se sintieran mejor… y así lo estaba haciendo mientras su Tia Sango se recuperaba… su mama curaba al resto de las personas que no se encontraban bien…

Su padre era muy fuerte… aunque algo huraño con el tio shippou , aunque el demonio zorro era molestoso, su padre lo admiraba y le encantaba que sucediera la luna nueva, pues era como si intercambiaran de cuerpo, aunque su padre tenía los ojos azules el seguía conservando los suyos dorados, se divertía mucho con su papá y cuando el se iba a exterminar demonios lo extrañaba… envidiaba un poco a Ryuji que tenía muchos hermanitos, ojala su mama decidiera tenerlos también.

Era tierno observar como Senkai le daba palmaditas a los que tosían… y les hacia cariño en el rostro… era muy dulce con los pacientes…. Demonios ese dolor de nuevo en el costado… tenia que salir de la cabaña disimuladamente… esta vez era mucho peor… como pudo haber sido tan inconsciente… aunque no se arrepentía… por que ahora tenía una hermosa sobrina. Mientras nadie sospechara que ella estaba buscando la cura para su enfermedad todo estaba bien. Su hijo estaba distraído así que podía salir de la consulta…

-Chise podrías cuidar a Senkai un rato ire a las bodegas un momento-

-claro que si señora Kagome- estaba preocupada pues sabia lo que le estaba sucediendo a su líder… nadie había podido ayudarla… aquella infección era despiadada.

Subio las gradas del templo… paso junto a la tumba de sus antecesoras… entro a la bodega y allí en un rincón estaban las hierbas… con las cuales apañaba la fiebre y las llagas dolorosas… hace unos días comenzaron a salir… había protegido su aura para que Inuyasha no se diera cuenta… pero ahora estaba muy débil…

Dios ese mareo …

Observo como la sacerdotisa se desvanecía arrastrando todos los medicamentos a su paso… alcanzo a agarrarla… dándose cuenta de lo enferma que estaba…

Kagome… ¿qué te sucede?- pregunto el hanyou preocupado…- tienes la misma enfermedad que la madre de Eiko.-¡ por que lo ocultaste kagome!

Porque no quiero preocupar a nadie…- tiritaba la fiebre no le daba tregua.

Tonta… vamos….- la tomo en sus brazos.

Inuyasha no hay cura… para esta enfermedad…

¡Mentira…! Tienen que hacer algo- decía exaltado el semidemonio- ella no puede morir aun … ella está ligada a mi… por la eternidad… ambos seremos inmortales… cuando yo muera ella lo hara

Lo siento… pero hemos consultado a varios sacerdotes… pero aun no se encuentra la cura… ella misma lo ha investigado y nada…-

Maldita sea porque lo escondiste Kagome… no pensaste en Senkai… en mi…- el miroku tomo su hombro…

La sacerdotisa respiraba con dificultad… iba a morir esa noche… lo sabia… solo ansiaba hacerlos en los brazos de Inuyasha… y siendo abrazada por su hijo…

Miroku… que voy a hacer sin ella… ¡ Sesshomaru puede ayudarme! Ire a buscarlo…-

No sabemos cuándo volverá… y tu sabes que el poder de tenseiga… funciona cuando la persona acaba de morir…- lo centro miroku…

Chi…chicos… déjenme sola … con mis hombres… je…- sonriendo débilmente… abrió tiritona las sabanas para que senkai entrara… el niño no decía nada solo tenia un rostro muy triste…

¿Cómo pudiste kagome?- el Hanyou lloraba- como… por todo lo que hemos pasado…¿ por qué tiene que terminar así?... que haremos sin ti kagome.

Tu eres muy fuerte… senkai te acompañara…- acercando a su hijo a su pecho…- además estamos ligados a la eternidad… trate de curarme sola… pero no pude… no soy tan grande.

Mami…¿ mami a donde iras?- decía su hijo con sueño… se concentro en el calor que su mama emanaba…

Donde siempre pueda verte mi pequeño… te prometo que siempre estaré contigo…

Pero ¿por qué?...- observaba como a su mama le costaba hablar... su padre se acostó igual que su madre… de costado… pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella… como solían hacerlo cuando conversaban en las noches… cuando le contaban sus aventuras… cuando luchaban por la perla… sabía que su mama venia del futuro… quinientos años en el futuro… jamás había visto a su padre llorar y eso lo asustaba.

Porque tu mama fue un poco imprudente en querer ayudar a Eiko… - ella soltó algunas lagrimas- perdóname… mi Senkai.

Mami… si estas cansada… pedes dodmid… -

Inuyasha le sonrió a su hijo… recordaba cuando murió su mamá cuando era un niño de la misma edad que Senkai por que tenia que repetirse la historia… solo que ahora el no quedaría solo… lo tenía a él… a su padre.

Mama dormirá tranquila… Senkai… duerme tu también…

Pasan las horas… pasa el tiempo y la energía de la muerte viene a buscar a la sacerdotisa que solo observa a su pequeño hijo… le cuesta respirar… por lo que le pide un favor a Inuyasha.

Qui… quiero que me lleves al… árbol sagrado… por favor… te lo suplico.

El no dice nada… la toma dejando a su pequeño dormir… la cinta que sostenía el cabello de la muchacha cae… dejando sus largos cabellos ondulados caer.

Miroku… kagome…- sango no paraba de llorar… no quería interrumpir ese momento tan especial… por que la vida era tan injusta… - kagome será el nombre de nuestra pequeña…

El monje no dijo nada… solo asintió.

Las sacerdotisas que ayudaban a kagome estaban reunidas… orando por ella… y a la vez llorando que harian ahora.

El árbol sagrado estaba en flor… cosa que jamás había presenciado el hanyou… se sento con kagome en su regazo… como ella le pidió…

Lo siento Inuyasha…- acaricio el rostro del hanyou inundado por las lagrimas…- pensé que podía ser mejor que mis antecesoras y mira lo que me sucedió.

Lo hiciste para ayudar kagome… pero porque tienes que dejarme…-

No te dejare estaré…- ya no veía bien, ya no escuchaba nada- siempre contigo… podrías… besarme...

Como aquella vez en la que murió kikyo… como aquella vez solo que esta con mucho mas pasión… con mas lagrimas… con mas desesperación… la besó… la acarició… y ella le correspondió… con su último aliento.

_No aun no es tu tiempo…- una mujer con largos cabellos castaños tocó su hombro, - tienes que seguir acompañando a mi hijo._

_Aun tienes cientos de años en este mundo, tienes que salvar a mucha gente- kikyo tomo una de sus manos-_

_Tienes que enseñarle lecciones valiosas a la gente…- kaede en su forma juvenil… tomo su otra mano…_

_Aun te queda mucha vida kagome… eres la sacerdotisa mas poderosa que he tenido el deber de proteger… eres la sucesora que le enseñara al mundo cosas valiosas… que curara a mucha gente y será recordada… no será un camino fácil…_

_Midoriko-sama… kaede… kikyo… Izayoi-sama…_

_Esto fue por ayudar… mereces una oportunidad- midoriko tocó su corazón- _

_No puedes irte aun cuando mi nieta… esta creciendo en tu cuerpo kagome…- izayoi… la abrazo…_

_Esperen todo es muy confuso…_

Abrió los ojos, viendo como su pequeño hijo estaba cerca de su rostro…

Eh… Senkai…-

Viste mami… solo tenias que dodmid para sentirte mejor… aunque fuedan dos dias- le dio un beso en el rostro…- ¡mami despetó! – corriendo por todos lados haciendo que la bebé de Sango despertara.

¿Acaso todo fue un sueño? Todo lo que paso anoche…

Rin se acercó a ella corriendo… seguida por Shippou, corriendo entraron los mas pequeños…

Senkai corrió a toda velocidad a donde se encontraba su padre para informarle que su mamá estaba despierta… estaba en el árbol sagrado con su tio y con su prima… su papa miraba a la nada… su flequillo tapaba su mirada… no entraba en razón.

Se que duele… pero tu hijo te necesita tienes que estar junto a el…- le retó sesshomaru- ¿acaso no eres el más poderoso del lugar? Esto no derrotará.

Mi vida y mi fuerza era ella…

Ahora es tu hijo…

Había dejado el cadáver de Kagome en la habitación mortuoria… donde la prepararían para su cremación… luego salió de allí sin rumbo. Totalmente perdido… llego allí… le dio risa ver como Sesshomaru… traía a esa pequeña… como si le restregara en la cara que por esa bebé Kagome había muerto…

No quiero que kagome se valla…

Escucho como su hijo solo cruzaba el bosque… ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho que eso no se hacia? Que aun era muy pequeño… el niño llego y se tropezó…

Aw…- vio a su papa con una cara tenebrosa… con sombra bajo sus ojos…- papá, creo que necesitas… dodmid igual que mamá…luces espantoso… - Inuyasha iba a pelliscarle la mejilla cuando el niño volvió a hablar-¡ mama depetó!

Senkai ya te explique que…

Ta depieta… ¡teco!¡ Vamos!... me llavas si… me canse…

Lo tomo en brazos mientras el pequeño disfrutaba el viaje… el sentía su corazón a mil… cuando llego a la cámara mortuoria… todos estaban aun en shock… kagome estaba sentada… despeinada…

Porque todos me ven…- susurró la muchacha- y porque estoy en este lugar tan tenebroso… quiero salir de aquí…- reclamo como cuando recién había llegado a esta época-

Los presentes rieron, acababa de despertar de la muerte … no se había dado cuenta… que todos pensaron que ya no la verían mas…

Al entrar Inuyasha y Senkai… quedo paralizada… el niño bajo de su espalda.

Ves… que te dije…

Los presentes salieron… para darle espacio al hanyou anoche estaba acabado… casi se volvió loco… miroku lo tranquilizó de un golpe en la cara…

¿Que pasa? Quiero irme de aquí pero no puedo pasearme por la aldea con esta yukata tan reveladora…-

Vio como el Hanyou se acercó tambaleándose… se arrodillo frente a ella… y se tiro en su regazo a llorar como un bebé… como jamás kagome lo había escuchado llorar… ni siquiera por kikyo había llorado asi … ni siquiera cuando falleció.

Atinó a acariciar su cabello plateado dejando que se desahogara… total para hablar tenían toda la vida… por algo había decidido quedarse a su lado…

Senkai miro a los mayores… que afuera de la habitación… aun no salían del shock… su tio Sesshomaru entro… era un demonio genial… vio como le paso la bebé a su tia Rin.

Toy feliz…- tiro una de las mangas de su tio-

Crees que es momento para decirlo…

La aprendiza de sacertiza Chise llego junto a ellos…

Si logramos que salgan del shock… - pero el pequeño tenia energía… y no dejo terminar-

Voy a tener una hedmanita como Kagome y Eiko…- corria por todos lados…- sede hedmano mayor…

¿Pequeño como sabes eso? – sango sonrojada… le hablo al pequeño.

Es que a lo mejor Inuyasha y Kagome se besaron delante de el … querido sobrino es hora de que sepas que para tener un hermanito se necesita…- miroku ya tenia un chichon en la cabeza obra de shippou –

No me traumes igual que a el… yo ya me entere Kagome esta embarazada de nuevo… pero no sabia que fuera una niña…

Es que anoche cuatro señoras entradon con mi mama… al cuarto… mi mama se acostó en el futón y ellas me lo dijeron … una se llamaba Midodiko… Kaede… Kikyo… Izayoi…

No era posible que el niño supiera quienes eran … pero lo que si estaba claro que había sacado los poderes de su madre…

Continuara….

AHAHA perdón tenía que hacerlo… he estado un poco triste por el desamor XD asi que me nació este capitulo… n,n ojala les haya gustado Kira.


	18. Observar el pasar del tiempo

Hola a todas ^^ gracias por su apoyo de verdad jamás pensé que mi fic le gustara tanto a la gente n.n me siento muy feliz y motivada a seguir escribiendo *O* gracias a todos sus comentarios… sus criticas, sus mensajes de apoyo de verdad muchas gracias.

Aclaraciones de las dudas  
Senkai : significa Giro, o vuelta brusca en alguna situación n.n

Y la espada pues senkai aun es muy chiquito para como para recibir una espada por parte de Totosai.

**Capitulo 18:** observar el pasar del tiempo

Mami…-

Corría una niña de al menos doce años, llevaba una canasta con muchos vegetales… y además unas cartas de la aldea… tenía que ayudar a su madre… pues en camino venía un nuevo hermanito, la graciosa muchacha llamaba la atención por sus cabellos albinos y sus ojos color dorado… tenia la apariencia de una humana pero era una sacerdotisa, se notaba a leguas… su aura fue heredada de su madre

Kiseki … hola hija…- hablo una joven que aparentaba unos veinte años pero la verdad es que ya contaba con mas de treinta… es que el matrimonio con su esposo le dio de regalo la inmortalidad.- gracias – recibiendo la canasta- me podrías hacer el favor de ir a buscar a tu padre y a Senkai.

Ok, mami… aun no puedes saber si es niña o niño…¿ mediante el aura?...- la sacerdotisa negó… - yo creo que puedo decir que es una niña… - Kiseki tocó el vientre de su madre y se concentró en la energía de su hermanita… estaba segura seria una niña, ya que el aura de los niños era mas… como explicarlo… se movía rápido si… esa eran las palabras… se movía muy rápido… en cambio el aura de las niñas era lenta… se movía al ritmo del viento de la naturaleza.- sip, definitivamente será una niña mamá.

Kagome abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa, cada vez su hija podía hacer cosas que ni ella misma podía la observó, sus cabellos albinos atados en dos coletas le daban un aspecto infantil pero su mirada color oro le daba ferocidad, dios sus hijos realmente eran armas militares, al parecer tendría una gran sucesora. La joven corría a una velocidad muy rápida.

Cuando su segunda hija nació al principio quería llamarle Izayoi, pero Inuyasha insistió en que se llamara Kiseki que significaba **Milagro**

" _Esta niña es un milagro… es nuestro milagro… gracias a ella es que te tengo conmigo Kagome... verdad mi hermosa pequeña… mira es igual a mi"-_ Inuyasha había dicho esto sosteniendo y mirando a su hija de forma especial.

-Bueno, al menos si eres niña… te llamaras Izayoi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Colmillo de acero!- gritaba un joven de cabellos azabaches, contaba con su cabellera larga al igual que su padre… y unos ojos dorados que tenia a algunas muchachas de la aldea encantadas, sí, él era el medio demonio Senkai.

Inuyasha al ver que su hijo agitaba la espada con rapidez, salto y aterrizo en la cabeza de su hijo… a lo que el chico se agacho de dolor.

No es justo papá… el anciano totosai la hizo demasiado pesada…- tambaleándose, era la replica exacta de colmillo de acero de su padre, lo mando a hacer cuando el apenas era un bebé, tendría que entrenar con el mucho ya que era demasiado pesada-

Por ello tienes que entrenar si quieres ser un guardián… - se acercó hacia su hijo que ya contaba con diecisiete años y le pego unos coscorrones en la cabeza- ya he notado como miras a esa jovencita a la que kagome entrena- diciendo con burla- como se llama… ah sí … Akemi… ( brillante y hermosa)

Ya no molestes viejo… - tratando de liberarse… se sonrojó es que era totalmente la verdad, estaba enamorado de Akemi y bueno ella también lo estaba de él … al menos eso creía aunque la muchacha era demasiado seria.

Oigan… ¡niños! Dejen de pelear… - pegándole una patada en el trasero a cada uno- y no me nombren a Akemi que me cae gorda… es tan altanera… a lo mejor ella no es la persona a la cual tu tienes que proteger senkai… iuck…. – cerrando los ojos- vamos mamá nos espera a comer.

Pues así es, habían pasado trece años desde el ultimo suceso… la aldea jamás había estado tan prospera… Kagome entrenaba a sacerdotisas, que eran las enfermeras de aquel tiempo… la cabaña de Kaede, prácticamente se había convertido en un hospital de enfermos, Chise le ayudaba… ella también se había casado unos años después con un monje que llegó a la aldea… era discípulo de Miroku, ella aun no había dado a luz a ningún niño.

Hola hermosas jóvenes … no les gustaría salir conmigo y mi hermano…- dos jóvenes de la aldea se acercaron a cortejar a aquellas jóvenes idénticas- pues me enteré de que hoy es su cumpleaños y nos preguntábamos si querían ir a dar un paseo al bosque con nosotros.

Detrás de ellas apareció un monje con apariencia más adulta, si bien no era un anciano… tenía una apariencia de unos treinta años… y era por su energía espiritual que le permitía seguir joven… apareció con su báculo… mostrando su puño y tirando maldiciones…. Maldiciones que seguro eran para ellos… y no estaban equivocados, podían en sus mentes escuchar.

" _esterilidad de por vida… oh granos supurantes en sus rostros"_

Pues… - respondieron las gemelas de cabello castaño largo como el de su madre, cada una tenia un cintillo con una flor al costado, claro que a distinto lado para poder identificarlas.- claro que nos….

Lo sentimos creo que hoy no es un buen día… - y salieron corriendo. Su preciosa juventud era mas preciada que tener de suegro a ese monje loco.

Pero- hablaron al mismo tiempo y al darse vuelta- ¡papa! No es justo…

Detrás se encontraba su madre que ya alcanzaba cerca de los treinta tomo el baculo del monje y lo golpeó en la cabeza.

Hasta cuando entenderás que tus hijas ya están grandes… para hacer lo que quieren.

Pero Sanguito son mis bebés no quiero que ningún hombre de mala fe se propase con ellas.- con un tremendo chichón en la cabeza-

Hoy es su cumpleaños y pueden hacer lo que quieran… además las he estado entrenando bastante duro, niñas no hagan caso de lo que dice su padre… yo las autorizo- las jóvenes suspiraron ya era tarde, cada vez que aparecía algún pretendiente su papa era el encargado de espantarlo.

Que crueles son…- se arrodillo miroku-

Detrás de sango Salió un niña de cabellos color caoba y ojos azules… y se tiró a los brazos de su padre…

Tranquilo viejito yo aun seré tu niñita… por ahora eres el único hombre que ocupa mi corazón.

Kagome chan…- lloriqueo su padre- mi nena… prométeme que nunca te casaras-

No… no me quedare soltera… pero… si me casi quiero que sea un señor igual que tu…

La verdad que esta última al ser la más pequeña era más cariñosa…

Hoy era el cumpleaños de las gemelas… ellas contaban ya con 21 años… ambas eran unas excelentes exterminadoras… su madre las había entrenado bien, ambas estaban en edad casadera pero su padre era un sobre protector… ahora estaba pagando sus males por haber sido tan mujeriego en su juventud.

Madre…- apareció el segundo hombre de la familia- hoy nos reuniremos en la casa de Senkai ¿verdad?...

Asi es.. pero recuerda que es una reunión familiar asi que nada de novias Ryuji…no quiero el mismo pleito que en tu cumpleaños… eres igual a tu padre cuando era joven…

Rayos Senkai realmente quería ver a Akemi… y yo bueno… hay unas sacerdotisas que son realmente hermosas.

Hijo de tigre…- susurró miroku-

Que dijiste…- gritó Sango-

Nada nada mi sanguito.

Por favor nada de akemi…Uy nos cae mal…- las gemelas y Kagome hablaron al unísono.

La verdad es que esa jovencita es exactamente igual a kikyo… en cuanto a la personalidad- hablo sango inconcientemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aquí viene el pastel… si alguien me pudiera ayudar…- la mujer estaba perdiendo estabilidad… pues su panza de embarazada… le hacía perder el equilibrio y como toda la " familia estaba reunido" había hecho uno enorme .

Ya te he dicho que no hagas fuerza además es un pastel enorme… exageraste…- Inuyasha le quito el pastel de las manos…

Pusieron unas mesas en el patio de la cabaña del Hanyou y la sacerdotisa… todos estaban reunidos… en familia… hasta la de Sesshomaru… y la de Kouga quien contaba hasta con un nieto.

No gane el corazón de Kagome… pero te gane en ser abuelo bestia…

Je! Anciano

¿ que dijiste?- parándose en busca de pelea-

Basta Kouga- áyame tiró una de sus orejas-

Hay se siente como en los viejos tiempos… me encanta que todos estén reunidos… además quien iba a pensar que Sesshomaru se iba a reunir con nosotros.- hablo Kohaku- mis hermosas sobrinas están tan grandes .

El joven exterminador se había casado con una demonio … si como lo oyen con una demonio , la demonio tenía la capacidad de controlar todo lo que era botánica, por lo que era pacifica, actualmente ambos no contaban con hijos, ¿su nombre? Akina ( flor de primavera)

El demonio solo desvió la mirada… y miró a su familia… Eiko contaba ya con catorce años… sus rasgos eran distintos a todos sus demás hermanos que eran Hanyous … pero era graciosa y entusiasta al igual que Rin. Además Rin había logrado tener dos hijos más… eran albinos al igual que el, además contaban con la marca de luna en sus frentes y obviamente la mirada dorada de los Inuyoukai.

De pronto un rayo tronó en el ambiente y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, allí estaba Shippu que ya era un demonio adulto a su lado estaba Soten, si la demonio relámpago quien ahora era su novia.

La tarde era amena, todos conversaban contando las historias… de cuando viajaban en busca de los fragmentos de la perla… hasta recordaban cuando Inuyasha le había cortado el brazo a Sesshomaru para proteger a Kagome, Hasta la misma sacerdotisa le recordó a Inuyasha la vez que el la había tratado de matar… sus sobrinos le preguntaba como era el futuro… y relataba todas las cosas que allí habían… hasta de la música.

Cuando todos estaban lavando los platos… recogiendo las cosas… todos los primos se distribuyeron según quienes sentían más confianza a contarse los secretos.

Los ex viajeros miraban con nostalgia a sus hijos… dos generaciones, como había pasado el tiempo.

Tia kagome…- la hija de Sesshomaru se acercó a la sacerdotisa jefe…- puedo hablar contigo en privado…

Kagome miró a su sobrina, quien se encontraba con un semblante bastante triste… pues era la única que se aislaba.

Claro que si amor… ven vamos al rio… necesito aliviar la hinchazón de mis pies…- estaba un poco preocupada ya que su sobrina era muy parlanchina pero ahora estaba callada y pensativa.

Al ver que kagome y su sobrina se alejaban, se preocupo, pues digamos que kagome estaba enorme… y se complicaba al caminar, no quería que el bebe naciera aun, si no moriría los embarazos de la sacerdotisa siempre traian cambios de humor que daban miedo.

Kagome no te alejes mucho de aquí- Inuyasha le llamó la atención preocupado-

Inuyasha … tendre una charla de chicas con mi sobrina asi que… ¡NO ME JODAS!- el Hanyou se escondió detrás de sango. Hormonas, hormonas por todas partes- no me deja salir de la cabaña sola … se merecía ese grito- al ver a su sobrina atónita

Ambas caminaron por el bosque… la joven Eiko miró a su tia, la admiraba demasiado… gracias a ella todos estaban viviendo tranquilamente… Eiko era timida… mas timida que todos los integrantes de la familia… pero cuando ya estaba mas relajada era graciosa como su madre Rin, sabia que ella no pertenecía a esa familia… no tenia ninguna habilidad como sus demás primos… su padre la sobreprotegía… su padre era un demonio de renombre… pero ella era una simple humana… además no se parecía en nada a su madre Rin… digamos físicamente… y eso a veces le dolía.

Miro su reflejo en el rio contaba con cabellos azabaches y ojos castaños… y las facciones totalmente distintas…

Muy bien, mi Eiko que me quieres contar- se sentó en la orilla mojando sus pies- ven siéntate a mi lado-

La joven tomó sus cabellos y lo depositó a un costado

Tia yo se que aun soy una niña… pero …- un nudo en la garganta se le formó- yo me siento extraña… no me siento parte de la familia… -liberando algunas lagrimas- soy tan débil… no sirvo para nada… todos los demás entrenan, mis hermanos tienen poderes… las gemelas son exterminadoras, Kiseki será una sacerdotisa… hasta… Akemi que viene de otra aldea es una sacerdotisa espectacular… parece mas integrante que la familia que yo … - algo escondido había en esas palabras- quisiera ser una sacerdotisa… realmente me encantaría que tu me entrenaras… por favor entréname… de esa manera me sentiría parte de ustedes… se muy bien que ustedes me criaron… que debería estar agradecida… pero realmente me gustaría sentirme más conectada siendo una sacerdotisa…

La pequeña ignoraba que para poder ser una miko se debía nacer con ese poder.

Kagome la observo se sintió tan identificada con ella, cuando ella llegó a este mundo, cuando no sabía nada de nada… e Inuyasha vivía recordándole que era una débil buena para nada.

¿Paso algo?...- la abrazo de forma maternal, la joven negó mintiéndole, pues ella sentía algo muy fuerte por Senkai y se sentía tan poca cosa al lado de Akemi- no puedo entrenarte como sacerdotisa… por qué no tienes un poder espiritual.

La joven azabache suspiró… asintiendo… Kagome la acercó a ella.

Lo que si puedo hacer por ti… es convertirte en lo que mi tiempo se llamaba una enfermera… ellas cuidan a los enfermos de la manera mas digna posible, no es necesario que tengan poderes… pues ellas los acompañan en todo su proceso de enfermedad asi podrías ayudarme.- la joven la miro con sus ojos expresivos… abrazandola-

Se sentía esperanzada… realmente quería ser útil para esta familia.

Gracias tia-

Además … te contare algo… cuando yo llegue a este mundo me sentía exactamente igual que tu… - acariciando su barriga- a pesar de que tenía poderes… era una carga para tu tio- la joven la miro interrogante- no sabía como se tomaba un arco… tal fue mi falta de habilidad que rompí la perla de Shikon en cientos de fragmentos… por eso conocí a todos los integrantes de esta familia…

Mi… mamá me había contado algo asi… pero dijo que tu derrotaste a un ser poderoso…

Si eso fue al final… además no pude volver en tres años a esta época… y yo estaba enamorada de tu tio… pero él no lo estaba de mi… y me dolía tanto que varias veces por eso… el enemigo hirió a los demás… tan fuerte no era.- tomo una de las manos de su sobrina- tu eres parte de esta familia… Miroku y Sango son nuestros amigos… pero aun asi son nuestra familia… no quiero que te sientas excluida Eiko… tu fuiste un milagro… puedo notar en ti una pureza incluso mas allá que una propia sacerdotisa… tu no tienes prejuicios… y he tenido que enseñarles a todas mis estudiantes que los demonios no son malos… los que tienen conciencia… sí destruimos a los que no tienen conciencia por que su corazón se lo ha arrebatado la maldad es una forma de liberarlos… se tu secreto pequeña… se que tu corazón lo ocupa mi hijo.

No tía eso no es cierto…- sonrojándose…-

Lo sé porque… te veo reflejada en mi… comprendí que el corazón no se manda y que el amor llega solo… tu tío estaba enamorado de mi antecesora... y ella estaba muerta… desde hace mucho tiempo… y fue revivida… ¿Cómo soportar eso? Solo decidí quedarme a su lado… para poder cuidarlo, esperando que el lograra ser feliz y bueno el tiempo hizo todo… aun eres muy joven mi querida Eiko… tú serás muy feliz.

Gracias tia… no sabes cuánto te admiro… gracias por ayudarme a nacer nunca te lo había dicho… gracias por enseñarme varias cosas…

Kagome se sonrojó, esta pequeña… podría hacer grandes cosas incluso sin tener poder espiritual.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la consulta… las sacerdotisas se reunieron para comer… kagome estaba descansando ya que faltaba poco para que diera a luz… era cuestión de semanas, por lo que se sentía más cansada de lo normal, por lo que estaba tomando una siesta.

Miren allí viene Eiko… - dijo una de las estudiantes-

No es justo que este aquí ella no tiene poder espiritual… solo porque es sobrina de kagome sama esta aquí- dijo otra quien miro con desprecio a la joven-

Se nota que siente algo por el joven senkai-

Akemi la miro fijamente… realmente era una impostora aun así si vestía como sacerdotisa… ella no tenia ese derecho.

Akemi no dejes que te lo quiten…

La sacerdotisa no dijo nada y salió afuera… ella venia de otra aldea… fue enviada por sus padres para que entrenara con la gran sacerdotiza kagome y luego regresara… ella no debía enamorarse… pero aun asi lo hizo… nada mas y nada menos que de un medio demonio, lo había visto en su forma de bestia una noche de luna nueva… gracias a dios era una noche le daba un poco de miedo.

Buh- susurraron detrás de su oído.

Senkai…- lo abrazo… - baka…

El medio demonio se sonrojó la verdad es que si se habían besado algunas veces pero aun le impresionaban esas muestras de cariño pues la joven era muy seria.

Eiko después de almorzar… se dirigió a hacer una curación aun era un poco inexperta pero lo hacia con amor… tanto que la gente de la aldea decía que tenia manos de angel, por que no sentían ningún dolor…

Que calor… ire al rio…

Aun tenia unos momentos libres… mientras memorizaba algunas hierbas importantes… introdujo sus pies en el agua y se refrescó… pensó en Senkai… cuando eran pequeños el era muy amable con ella… pero de un día para otro todo cambio… bueno ella tenía catorce años por lo que era una niña para el… el jamás se fijaría en ella… mas aun teniendo a la sacerdotisa akemi como novia… rayos que tonta era…

Cuando regresaba a la aldea… los vio caminando en la misma dirección… por lo que paso rápido junto a ellos… iban de la mano…

Eiko chan…- Senkai la saludo… la joven se dio la media vuelta no se fijo que había una ramita y se cayó de trasero al suelo-

Itai…- sobándose la parte de atrás- que torpe…- parándose y sacudiéndose la tierra… se dio cuenta de que rompió la tinaja con el preparado de hierbas.

Senkai se aproximo rápidamente a su prima… quien ponía unas caras demasiado graciosas por lo que no pudo evitar reir… era tan despistada… se parecía a su madre.

-estas bien… Eiko…- el joven reviso si se había cortado las manos, acercando estas a su rostro, las manos de Eiko eran suaves-

- si solo que me mataran por romper la tinaja…- se sonrojo-

- mi madre ¿te trata muy mal?

- no, la tia me tiene mucha paciencia por lo torpe que soy … son las demás… es porque no tengo poder espiritual… que no sirvo para este trabajo, creo que es cierto.- se puso muy triste.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y el viento revolvió sus cabellos.

No hace falta tener poder espiritual… para ser prudente… no se como llevas el traje de sacerdotisa sin ser una… ¿sabes cuanto tiempo toma preparar ese medicamento? No por que te dedicas a hacer nada… solo a volar en las nubes… hablare con las demás… no puedes ser una sacerdotisa… ilusa…

Eiko la enfrento.

Yo no estoy entrenando para ser una de ustedes yo me ocupo del cuidado de las personas… además fui a ver a tu pacientes mientras tu estas aquí de enamorada con mi primo…

La joven se fue rápidamente, dejando a Akemi y a Senkai con la boca cerrada, algo no estaba bien con su prima, Senkai la observo a lo lejos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ay mis pies… - lloriqueó kagome, miro sus pies y vio como los tenia totalmente hinchados, el doble de su tamaño, ninguno de sus embarazos había llegado a termino, este si lo estaba consiguiendo… y era realmente incomodo… además Inuyasha era demasiado sobreportector.- pase mucho tiempo de pie… rayos.

Inuyasha entro en la estancia con su yukata lista para dormir, miró a Kagome y sonrió rayos era la segunda vez que le pasaba esta semana, cielos, debía doler mucho.

Que te dije sobredescansar…- se sentó en el futon y comenzó a masajear los pies de kagome – es la segunda vez que te sucede…

Ay… me duele mucho… pero a la vez se siente bien… gracias-

Nunca un embarazo tuyo había durado tanto… creo que será mas pasivo este bebé- recostándose en su panza- hoy fue un dia un poco agitado. Kagome he notado una cosa…

Si- dijo relajada-

He notado como las sacerdotisas de la aldea… persiguen a la hija de sesshomaru… la rechazan por no tener poderes… las escucho siempre cuchichear por allí- hizo un gesto de molestia- son todas unas pequeñas víboras.

Mañana les llamare la atención… también me he fijado en eso… pero no puedo obligarles a que le acepten, mientras eiko tenga el cariño de la aldea lo demás no importa, incluso a demostrado ser mejor que las demás incluso sin tener poderes espirituales, ella sana con cariño… eso es lo que busca una sacerdotisa… mas alla de lo poderosa que pueda ser.

Sabes… Senkai me recuerda mucho a mi… - recostándose ya para dormir- cuando estaba enamorado de kikyo…

Kagome apretó los puños… hormonas, hormonas en todas partes.

Esa niña tiene el carácter bastante parecido… incluso me recuerda mucho a ella… estoy seguro que senkai esta encaprichado por ella.

Mmm Inuyasha pareces una viejecita buscándole marido a su hija- burlándose de él-

Oye!... solo digo lo que observo… el observar del tiempo me ha enseñado algo… nuestro hijo aun es un joven que no sabe nada de la vida… si Akemi es muy hermosa… pero su alma… hay algo en su alma que no me gusta…

Las observare mas… lo prometo…- sonrio al sentir como Inuyasha la abrazaba- con que el pasar del tiempo….

CONTINUARA….!

Con que ya están todos grandes y la familia crece ojala les haya gustado el capitulo…


End file.
